Lords of the Playlist
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: They were lords of the playlist – they were legends. Two forces of nature, housed in bodies made up by Chemical X. They breathed life into each other, fed off of each other's energy. One could not exist without the other. They had it all. They were everything. A MULTITUDE OF ONESHOTS. GREENS.
1. Track 1: Punk Rock Girl

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Summary:** _They were lords of the playlist – they were legends. Two forces of nature, housed in bodies strengthened by Chemical X. They breathed life into each other, fed off each other's energy. They were everything._

 **Authors note:** Because clearly, I've been listening to far too many Greens centered playlists on 8tracks. lot of the songs that make up the chapters were in said playlists – because let's face it: These songs ARE the Greens.

This will be a bunch of one-shots all grouped together into one large story – that being said, they are not in chronological order, and are not related to each other

The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 1: Punk Rock Girl – The Dead Milkman**

Butch could honestly admit that he didn't realize just _how_ much fun Buttercup could be.

Currently she was tugging the tall, broad-shouldered male though Townsville's central shopping mall – all the while running past shoppers at full speed, and tossing insults at hordes of prissy mall bimbos as they sprinted by.

It was times like this that he was especially glad that he had, (for the most part) put aside their bitter rivalry and formed a friendship with her.

And she was – dare he say it – his best friend.

He grinned wickedly as he allowed himself to get pulled along by his counterpart – tossing several verbal barbs of his own at unsuspecting shoppers, as he and Buttercup flew past in their signature streaks of green, before bursting out of the mall's sliding glass doors, and rocketing off into the sky.

They landed on a skyscraper not far off from the mall. Both fighters sat down on the edge of building, letting their feet dangle off the side as they let their laughter subside.

"Jeeze BC, I didn't know you liked causing mall carnage." Butch grinned as he ran a hand though his jet-black spikes. He nodded to a plastic bag in her lap – the reason she had dragged him to the mall in the first place.

"Didn't realize that you liked punk-rock so much." He added with a jagged grin.

Buttercup snorted in response as she brushed some stray raven strands of hair behind her ear,

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Jojo. One of them being that I have a fondness for punk rock – I like the edge they have to them."

She took the CD out of the bag and stared at it for a moment. "It just makes me feel free I guess."

At that Butch paused. "What do you mean?" He asked, waiting for her to explain herself. She shrugged in response.

"I guess I just feel like I'm trapped in Townsville. Like… I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my city, it's just I've _always_ been stuck here and never gone anywhere else. I'd _like_ to travel the world but- I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Butch was quiet for a moment as he observed the girl next to him, only to realize that 'girl' was hardly something he could call her anymore. She was basically a woman.

He took several seconds to analyze her farther. She wasn't like her sisters. She was tough, headstrong, and had a rough, almost punky look to her.

Tall, dressed mostly in black, form-fitting clothes, long dark hair, nose stud, multiple ear piercings, and years of fighting experience under her belt; she wasn't exactly someone that you wanted to mess with.

The longer he stared at her the more features he started to notice about her; such as her striking cat shaped eyes, accentuated with perfectly done winged eyeliner, and _blood red lips,_ she was gorgeous- Wait, where was that coming from?

Butch turned away, feeling a blush creep up his neck. _What the fuck was wrong with him…?_ He had never noticed these things about her before.

He was starting to make himself uncomfortable thinking these things bout his best friend so he coughed and broke the silence.

"So you want to get out of her then huh."

It wasn't really a question – more like a statement.

Buttercup was silent for a good while, opting to stare off into the distance as she thought about it.

When she did answer, she didn't turn to face him, but he heard her all the same.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Butch nodded. That was the thing about being counterparts – they had a bond between them. A connection that no one else could understand. Hell, he didn't even get it most days.

He guessed it was the reason that he understood her so well, as she did him.

They lapsed into silence for a while after that; content with watching the citizens of Townsville carry on with their day below them – unaware of the pair of twenty-year-old's sitting on the edge of a skyscraper hundreds of feet in the air above them.

Both tensed lightly as a powerful gale of wind whipped though their ebony locks, before Buttercup broke the silence once again.

"If I left would you come with me?"

Butch tuned to face his counterpart with what he knew was a surprised look on his features, mouth slightly agape at the question.

Buttercup's eyes slid over to meet his forest green ones before quickly looking away, an embarrassed red flush covering her face.

"Never mind." She started. "It was a stupid question, just forget I as-"

"Yes."

She turned back to face him in surprise, only to find himself looking just as surprised as she did.

"I mean- yeah, I'll come with you if you want me to. I'll go globe-trotting with you. Fuck this place, let's go." He covered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She stared at him passively for a moment, before a soft, genuine smile broke out across her blood red lips. "Yeah?" She quietly asked him. And Butch swore that time froze as he locked eyes with her.

Dark clothes, dark, striking features – border lining on semi punky – everything about her was dark, and yet he couldn't remember ever seeing her eyes looking as bright as they did now.

It was that brief observation that made up his mind.

"Yes." He said, firmly. "If you dip, I'll come. This place would be really fucking boring without you anyways."

Buttercup didn't say anything, only allowing smile to get a little wider as she turned back to stare out at Townsville's city grid spread out before them.

She moved her hand slightly closer to his – so that their fingertips were just touching – and he didn't move away.

Another brilliant red flush – one that would put Brick to shame – made its way up his neck and spread across his face before he could stop it.

 _What the hell was happening_? _This was his best friend, his_ counterpart, _of all people._

Sucking in a sharp intake of breath, he composed himself, and turned his head in her direction again

Butch allowed himself to look at her – _really_ look at her, and for the first time, he saw her for what she really was:

She was tough, cynical and wild. She was _beautiful._

And once again, as she turned those bright green eyes in his direction and smiled at him, Butch felt his stomach drop and he swallowed thickly.

 _Yup._ He thought to himself grimly. _He was screwed._

.

XxX

 _Yeah you're for me punk rock girl_

 _We'll travel round the world_

 _Just you and me_

 _Punk rock girl_


	2. Track 2: True Romance

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 2: True Romance – Motion City Soundtrack**

The Greens had never been ones for words. They preferred their actions to speak for them.

This rang especially true when it came to the topic of showing attraction.

They were at a party when it happened. It was hosted outdoors during the middle of the summer, when the weather was hot and humid and made you feel like you were having an out of body experience.

The music was blasting some light-hearted summer themed song, as Butch and Buttercup danced playfully together in the throng of bodies, that were equally as hot and sticky as they were.

Butch's hands were curled low around her waist, and Buttercup's own hands were thrown loosely over his broad shoulders as they swayed back and forth to the beat – Buttercup mouthing the words to the current song as they moved, causing Butch to grin at her antics.

She ended up stepping closer to him to avoid being bumped into by another dancing couple, pushing herself flat against his muscular chest to allow them to pass, and Butch felt his heart beat pick up for some reason

He glanced down at the raven-haired girl in his arms, only to see that she was staring back up at him – their faces only inches apart.

He didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the evening heat getting to his head, or the way she looked under the patio's dim lighting – or maybe he was just really messed up and didn't realise it until that moment. Regardless, before he could think too much about it, he leaned down and melded his lips with her blood red ones.

He felt her stiffen and her eyes to widen in surprise, and for a moment he thought she was about to pull away, before he felt her relax in his hold and kiss him back.

They stayed like that for several moments, only parting when air became too much of a necessity. Panting, they rested their foreheads against each other as they allowed their breaths to fan across their lips. Butch finally let a nervous chuckle escape him as he gave her hips a small squeeze.

"Look, about that I-" He began, only for Buttercup to place a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

She let a slow grin cross over her face as she moved her hand away from his mouth, before leaning in and whispering the lyrics of the song – that was still playing in the background – Into his hypersensitive ear, before pulling back with a wink.

 _"Don't speak, don't think. Just take it off, take it off"_

Butch was still for a moment, before the grip he had on her hips got tighter and he leaned down to whisper in her ear with a sly grin:

" _Just mess me up, mess me up"_

And he kissed her again.

.

XxX

" _She said, "Don't speak, don't think_

 _Just take it off, take it off"_

 _I said, "Don't speak, don't blink_

 _Just mess me up, mess me up"_


	3. Track 3: Animals

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me, and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 3: Animal - Neon Trees**

Around and around they went.

Butch and Buttercup couldn't stand each other sometimes, and yet they couldn't stand to _not_ be near each other. It was an… Interesting dynamic they had together.

The two were close – more than friends, but not yet official, instead opting to linger in the gray area that existed in-between friendship and intimacy – and had been for close to two years.

Buttercup allowed herself to sneak a glance a at the abnormally tall male sitting next to her. He caught her glance and held it, sending a torrent of conflicting emotions through the dark-haired teen.

He wanted to be more then friends. She wasn't sure what she wanted. (But if she was honest with herself, she could say that she wanted it too.)

But she didn't know for sure, and so they went around in circles. Again, and again, like a never-ending loop.

Talk – fight – kiss – sex – repeat.

They were like wild animals.

There were times when the tension was so bad that neither could stand it. One minute they would get into violent fights that would draw blood, and the next they would be making out ferociously on the bathroom floor – or where ever the hell they happened to be.

It was a vicious, seemingly unbreakable cycle. And neither of them could get out of it. Or maybe they just didn't _want_ to get out of it. It was hard to tell.

" _What are you waiting for?"_ Butch asked her one evening. They were sitting outside on Buttercup's back deck, staring up at the moon, in a rare moment of calm between them.

She shrugged because honestly, _she didn't know._

Instead of answering, she kissed him hard, and he responded back with just as much vigor.

She knew it wasn't fair; what she was doing to him. But she couldn't help it. She didn't want to hurt him. Most importantly, she didn't want to hurt herself.

But it was hard, seeing how the ink haired man had – without her noticing – stolen her heart.

Whether he knew that fact or not he never let on, but he didn't have to. (Because secretly he had figured it out a long time ago.)

Without breaking their lip lock, Buttercup dragged him toward her bedroom and he followed her without any resistance, shutting the door behind them – Once again, starting the cycle that they had allowed themselves to fall into.

The wild animals they kept caged inside themselves came alive and ravaged each other, and they were both powerless to stop it

Around and around they went.

.

XxX

 _Oh, oh_

 _I want some more_

 _Oh, oh_

 _What are you waitin' for?_

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_


	4. Track 4: Just The Girl

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 4: Just the Girl – The Click Five**

Butch figured he must have been some sort of masochist.

He shot Buttercup a grin from across the room at the party they were at currently, and waved at her, only for the dark-haired woman to roll her eyes and turn away from him.

His smile faltered slightly, but didn't slide off his face completely, as he kept his eyes trained on his current prize.

He was an attractive guy, he was very aware of that fact. He could have had any girl that he wanted, but instead he wanted the one girl who was considered to be 'untouchable'.

At least to him, anyway.

It didn't stop him from trying however.

It was just like him after all – _always chasing after something that he couldn't – or wasn't supposed to have. Always getting himself into trouble along the way._

She was unapproachable to pretty much any person of the opposite sex, but he knew that she knew what she was doing: keep everyone at a distance – keep them wanting more.

He smirked – Cleaver girl. She really made him want her, and he loved a good challenge.

Too bad for the rest of her admirers (and god knows she had a lot of them) that he was the only one who could get past the harsh exterior that she put up.

He sauntered over to where she was standing, a cocky grin plastered on his face as placed a hand against the wall behind her – effectively boxing her in. Buttercup stiffened as she felt the intimidating presence behind her. Sighing lightly, she put her solo cup down, before turning to face the man behind her, raising a quizzical brow at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _Oh Christ, he really had fallen for this girl._ Four words and he was almost knocked off his feet. It was almost pathetic how much he wanted her.

"Just wondering what a _fine_ -looking girl like you, is doing over here alone during a party." Butch replied smoothly, raking his forest irises down her body, before flashing her a winning smile, causing her to snort.

"I was enjoying the scene before you came along." She responded coolly. Her arms were still crossed, but Butch could see that her stance had relaxed slightly. "Well it's even better, now that I'm here." The dark male grinned as he flexed his biceps. "I mean, how much better can the view get?"

The ravenette rolled her piercing lime eyes, but the hint of a smile graced her features. "Because you make everything better." She stated sarcastically. "Now what do you really want?"

"Eh, I'm kinda bored. You look like you're _really_ bored. We should blow this joint. You with me?"

He held out his hand, a wordless invitation. He didn't care where they went. They could go anywhere she wanted. They could be in Europe in a matter of seconds. Asia in a few minutes, due to their X enhanced speed. Anywhere with her would be fine.

Buttercup looked at him and then his hand. She took a second to glance around the party, and for a moment, she looked as if she was seriously considering it. She opened her mouth to respond when…

"Ohmygod, BUTCH!" A shrill squeal shattered the intimate vail that had surrounded them, and brought them back the rest of the party. A girl with bleach-blonde hair flung herself at the barrel-chested male, whose own forest irises widened in surprise as the new girl latched onto his forearm, giggling drunkenly.

"Oh, hey… uh… Tiffany." He managed to croak out as he discreetly tried to pry the fake blonde off his arm; watching helplessly out of the coroner of his eye as Buttercup closed back in on herself, a frown appearing on her face as her eyebrows drew together. He bit back a frustrated snarl.

 _Goddamn it. He was so fucking close this time too._

"Oooohh, is this a bad time?" The bleached blonde giggled as she leaned on him – ignoring his attempts to get away.

"Kinda yeah, I was just in the middle of something-" The look on Buttercups face made the words die on his tongue. Her face was shrouded by a dark cloud as she glared spitefully at the struggling man and the drunken floosy.

"Butters look I-" he tried to get out, only to stop as she lifted her own green eyes to stare him down – Her eyes showcasing a barley repressed fury.

Buttercup let a serene smile grace her features as she raised her hand to give him the middle finger. "Get fucked Butch." She cooed lovely at him as she stalked off into the crowd of party-goers – away from him.

 _Christ she knocked him off his feet._

He stood in the same spot for a moment, staring after her, before he snapped to his senses and ripped his arm out of the other girl's grasp, taking off in the direction where Buttercup had disappeared, promptly ignoring the whining of the other girl behind him.

He could have had any girl, but he didn't want them.

He wanted _her._

.

XxX

 _'cause she's bittersweet_

 _She knocks me off of my feet_

 _And I can't help myself_

 _I don't want anyone else_

 _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_


	5. Track 5: Kiss With A Fist

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 5: Kiss with a Fist – Florence and the Machine**

Living with Butch came with its own set of challenges.

The two green counterparts had some rather distinct differences in the ways they dealt with certain situations, and while that was normal in relationships – the way they expressed their displeasure with each other was not.

To say that they were violent was _vast_ understatement – Their neighbors could attest to that.

However, they were far more impressed that the Green's apartment was still _standing_.

Vicious kicks and punches would be thrown at each other during their worst arguments – landing with obscene amounts of force, enough to shatter bone, or in their cases: leave wicked looking bruises.

 _Love taps._ They called them, brushing the rapidly fading marks off with a shrug, as they finally calmed down enough to explain to their baffled siblings what had happened. _Kisses even._

It never particularly bothered them about what other people thought of their constant fights. After all: both were legendary fighters – the neighbors should have expected outbursts like that to happen between them at some point.

However, one evening, after a particularly rough fight, Buttercup was feeling rather bitter and vengeful towards her insane partner, so she tried everything she could think of to purposely piss him off.

The problem with that was; when they weren't going at it, Butch was actually a laid-back individual who grew up with two brothers who were just as violent, and equally as destructive as he was, so he wasn't exactly phased by her destructive antics around their shared apartment.

Slamming doors, smashing plates, threating to break his numerus football trophies from high-school, (even though she knew she couldn't force herself to do it) – did nothing but make him grin sadistically at her. (secretly he found it so hot when she got like this)

Nothing she did got a reaction out of him. In a fit of desperation, she decided to try the one thing that she hadn't tried yet. The one thing that she was certain that would earn her a surprised outburst.

So she set fire to their shared bed.

Maybe she was just as insane as him. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Butch burst into the room – fire extinguisher in hand – only to pause and raise an amused eyebrow at the burning mattress before him. A bemused chuckle escaped him as he set the fire extinguisher down on the floor and shook his head, much to the chagrin of Buttercup.

" _What?"_ She snapped at him irritably. Butch only rolled his eyes as he sobered up enough to respond.

"Well that's all very well and good sweetheart, but where the hell are we going to sleep tonight?"

Her lime green eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that.

She looked at the smoldering mattress. It was too late to put the fire out now. There was hardly a mattress left.

She met Butch's forest green eyes again and saw that he was doing his best to hold back a wave of laughter at their predicament. She let a tired sigh leave her mouth as she put her head in her hands, groaning at her idiocy.

Crap.

.

XxX

 _A kick to the teeth is good for some_

 _A kiss with a fist is better then none_


	6. Track 6: The Mighty Fall

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 6: The Mighty Fall – Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean**

She was a hurricane.

Deadly, powerful and extremely beautiful.

With a flick of her hand, she could conjure up gales of wind that were more than capable of severing limbs from bodies, and were powerful enough to tear down skyscrapers.

She could make lesser people tremble before her and bow at her feet. Her very presence commanded respect of the highest degree. She was the terror of the sky's – an unpotable force of nature.

She was unbreakable.

He was an earthquake.

Just as deadly and powerful as she was – maybe even more so.

While she created shattering winds that could slice though titanium, he created powerful termers felt for miles, that tore up the very earth, leaving destruction and cranage in his wake.

He made people tremble as he walked past them – cower even. A glare from him sent them running, much to his amusement. He didn't mind – It was better to be feared then loved anyway. He was a beast from the core of the earth – an embodiment of power and a symbol of destruction.

He was unrelenting.

They were two forces of nature – housed in bodies of skin, muscle and bone, strengthened by Chemical X.

When they battled it was a clash between titans. Powerful gales of wind, and torrents of storm clouds ripped and crashed against jagged spikes of earth, intent on impaling its victims.

Their eyes glowed their signature colours of green as they went at each other – never breaking contact. Bright lime green bore into deep forest green, that was almost black from his primal rage.

After hours of combat, they ceased their fight – both worn down and exhausted from using their respective elements.

There would be no victor today. They knew they were too evenly matched. Continuing would be pointless at the rate they were going. After all, they had destroyed enough of the surrounding city during their fight for the day. The Red's were going to flip.

Buttercup slowly floated over to the massive, protective crater that Butch had formed during their brawl. She found him inside panting, chest heaving as he flexed his hands painfully, making sure that nothing was broken from hurling solid masses of earth flying at the raven-haired X powered woman earlier.

He looked up as she silently approached him, and his harshly glowing eyes softened slightly– the pain in his hands long forgotten.

Long obsidian hair swirling around her face, eyes still glowing an ominous green, black, skin-tight combat suit torn in various places, and crimson liquid (that was darker then a normal human's blood thanks to the Chemical X flowing inside her veins) pooling out of several deep gashes in her perfect skin – she was a goddess.

A literal goddess among men. She was above them all. She was a superior being to them. If only she and her sisters could see that like he and his brothers could.

But what did that make him?

A king. No… a _God._ He was her equal, her counterpart. If she was a goddess, then that made him a god – a title he relished.

She floated closer to him until she was directly in front of him. Feet still not touching the ground, she gently reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away some blood that had started to trickle out of an open cut.

He leaned into her touch for a moment – closing his illuminated forest eyes – before reaching out and pulling her even closer to him with his free hand, placing it on the back of her neck and touching her forehead to his.

Both locked eyes with one another, blazing lime green into pulsating black, forest ones. They stayed like that for a while afterwards.

It was a peaceful, intimate moment between them. The wind and the earth finally were as one.

Two titanic forces of nature had somehow, inexplicably fallen for each other.

The winds were calm. The earth was still.

All was peaceful.

.

XxX

 _I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together_

 _How the mighty fall_

 _Oh, how the mighty fall in love_


	7. Track 7: Tear You Apart

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 7: Tear You Apart – She Wants Revenge**

Butch did not want to have a crush on Buttercup.

He didn't. He really didn't. It wasn't something that he had planned on to say the least. But as luck would have it – he slowly but surely found himself falling for the girl with the ink hair and stunning green eyes.

It didn't help that they spent almost every single waking moment together either – they were best friends for Christ sake – another reason why he shouldn't be falling for his counterpart.

These things never ended well.

It should have been biologically, physically and mentally impossible for him to have such strong feelings for Buttercup, but somehow he did, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it much to his dismay.

When he first caught himself noticing her, ( _really_ looking at her, that is) he had snorted and brushed it off. So what if her ass looked damn fine in those work out-shorts? He checked out every girl's ass at some point or another – she was no different. (though if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that she had the most glorious ass that he had ever seen on a woman)

That was the beginning of his downfall.

After that, he started to notice other things about her, not just physical details. He started to notice the little things about her. Like the way her eyes would light up when she got excited, or the way she would tuck strands of onyx hair behind her ears when she was embarrassed.

It was the little things that made him realize that he was fucked.

Butch had figured that all he needed was a good lay with a girl or two and that would solve his problems. And so he went out and accomplished just that – hoping it would distract him from thinking about her.

It didn't. If anything, it made it worse.

He began to notice that his eyes were immediately drawn to her figure every time she entered a room, and how he started to grow insanely jealous whenever he overheard another group of guys (that were _not him_ ) talk about her.

Being him, he had personally made sure that they wouldn't ever talk about her figure again. _Because it was_ his _damn it. Or at least it would be._

Currently, he was standing by the school's bleachers, smoking a cigarette as he watched the girls' soccer team run by him as they practiced.

He spotted her without any difficulty. Number 7 and captain of the girls' soccer team, Buttercup stood out from the rest of her team-mates, as she barked out orders and punted the soccer ball half way down the field.

She looked in his general direction and saw him watching her. Butch waggled his fingers at her as he took another drag from his cigarette. She gave him a half-hearted wave back, before sprinting off in the opposite direction after the ball.

Half an hour later, Buttercup wrapped up the practice and grabbed her gym bag before walking over to meet him.

"Good play out there Sunshine. You're really kicking that lot into shape." Butch praised her as he flicked the stub of his cigarette into a nearby trash bin.

"Thanks…" Buttercup trailed off, looking slightly uncertain. Butch frowned and was about to ask her what was wrong, before she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the bleachers, electing a grunt of surprise out of the barrel-chested male.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The ink haired girl hissed as she pushed him farther into the metal stands. "Seriously, you've been acting weird around me for a while now – what the fuck is your problem?"

 _You're my problem._ He wanted to tell her, but he figured that saying it like that would only cause more problems then it would solve, so he chose his words carefully.

"I've got no clue what you're talking about." Her eyes narrowed. _Shit. Wrong answer._

She slammed him further into the metal stands and Butch struggled to keep his self-control in check. "You're such a fucking liar. What's going on? Talk to me!" She almost begged. _Almost._

Butch swallowed. This wasn't good. Being this close to her was making his already weak grasp on his control slip farther and farther away. His eyes found themselves in her blood red lips and he swallowed again.

 _Christ, he wanted her._

His eyes flicked up to her face and that was his breaking point. He grabbed her by the shoulders and whipped them around so she was pressed up against the bleachers.

Her eyes widened in slight shock. "What are you doin-MRMF!" Butch slammed his mouth down onto hers, capturing her lips in his cold ones. He felt her slam her fist into his chest once in surprise, before dropping her hands to her sides as the fight drained out of her.

He pulled away with a possessive growl and bit down on the side of her neck, smirking against her warm skin as she let out a screech of pain, before her fist collided with the side of his head. He glared at her neck at noticed with some satisfaction that a massive bruise was starting to form close to her ear.

 _Good. It marked her as his. The other boys could fuck off for all he cared. She was his._

He felt like some sort of feral animal as he closed the space between them. Maybe he was one. It didn't really matter to him. He could care less. At the moment, all that mattered was her.

"Want you. Want you so bad." He hissed harshly as he smashed their mouths together. He pulled back after a moment, studying her flushed face – her eyes as big as saucers and her red lips swollen from his assault.

"I want to tear you apart." He growled against her lips, before kissing her roughly again.

Buttercup pulled back breathless. She eyed the dark-haired male once more before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and whispering "Then do so."

He didn't have to be told twice.

.

XxX

 _It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

 _It's just like all the others it'll go away_

 _I want to fucking tear you apart_


	8. Track 8: Sleeping With A Friend

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*Mentions of sex in this chapter.

* * *

 **Track 8: Sleeping With A Friend – Neon Trees**

They moved to the heavy base of the club music. The beat pulsing under their flesh, and the strobes lighting up their skin in colorful flashes as they danced on the illuminated dance floor.

Buttercup glanced behind her to see Butch keeping pace with her as they rocked out on the floor. It was almost natural how they moved with each other. They were like water, they moved smoothly, and in perfect harmony – they knew they had an undenabale chemistry, and both loved it.

Buttercup turned around fully to look at her best friend – tall, dark, hair spiked to perfection, and clad in leather, he looked so damn good. Too bad he only decided to put in the effort when they went out to high-class night clubs like this one.

She bit back a smirk.

She was so glad that she moved to Citysville – they had all the best clubs. That meant that she got to see him dressed up like this more often then not.

But then again, she knew he could say the same about her.

She was currently spouting a tight black dress with a high neck-line, accompanied with a thick chain necklace, and black and gold heels – she knew she looked damn good. Party outfits were always her specialty after all.

And maybe she also knew that Butch couldn't keep his eyes off her when she put on her little black number – so maybe she dressed up, and took him out with her to night-clubs a little more often than necessary.

But she didn't see anything wrong with that, and Butch certainly wasn't complaining.

He shot her a wicked grin as pulled her even closer to him by her hips - she not even hesitating to wrap her arms around his neck as they moved to the beat. She felt him lean down and place a playful kiss on her neck in response.

"Having fun?" He asked in her ear, voice low and husky. Buttercup could barely suppress a shiver that threated to crawl down her spine at the sound. Not trusting her voice, she pulled back and nodded at him, giving him another once over.

 _Fuck, he looked really good tonight… wait, this was her best friend she was talking about… She wasn't supposed to think about him like that! Maybe she had a little too much to drink. Or maybe not enough…_

She paused as another thought suddenly crossed her mind.

 _Fuck it, with the way that they had been flirting on and off with each other for the past year and a half, were they even still considered friends? Or were they moving into other territory…?_

He caught her looking at him, and he let a devilish smile roll across his lips. "See something you like?"

"Yes." Buttercup breathed before she could stop herself. It was one word, one that couldn't be heard over the boosted club base by normal human ears, but then again, Butch wasn't a normal human, and from the downright _seductive_ look he gave her, she knew he heard it too.

His grip on her hips got tighter as he bent down slightly to look her dead in the eyes. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked, his voice a low rumble in the back of his throat.

It was almost a desperate question.

"Yes. Oh hell yes." She murmured, her normally bright lime eyes glazed over with desire as he took her hand in his.

Serval seconds later, both twenty-one-year old's were booking in down Citysville's illumined city streets in a desperate rush to get back to Buttercup's penthouse apartment – not caring about what they looked like to curious onlookers.

They finally burst into her apartment and Buttercup barely had enough time to turn around and shut the door behind her, before Butch was on her.

He kissed her, hard, frantic and demanding as he began to strip her of her dress, ripping off his leather jacket and shirt at the same time.

She let a loud moan escape her as she raked her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking their kiss – only for Butch to grab her toned thighs, anchoring her to him as he made his way towards her bedroom.

He tossed her on to her mattress as his hands made quick work of her bra and panties, leaving her bare before him. She reached up to rid him of his pants before he placed his warm hands on hers – stopping her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, voice quiet and gentle as he gave her hands a small squeeze. Buttercup fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will strip you myself and ride you, if you don't hurry up." She threated as she reached for his pants again.

"Yes ma'am." Butch whispered breathlessly and went for his belt.

Unholy things were said and done that night, and in the morning afterwards, Buttercup could say only one thing for certain:

They were definitely more then friends.

.

XxX

 _I said ooh, ooh_

 _You got me in the mood, mood_

 _I'm scared_

 _But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end_

 _I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger_

 _Sleeping with a friend_


	9. Track 9: Bulletproof Heart

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 9: Bulletproof Heart – My Chemical Romance**

Butch could barely breathe.

He could barely even think.

He could barely understand what was going on or what exactly he was doing, and yet his body acted on its own accord.

Currently he was soring over Townsville, leaving his signature green streak behind him as he rocketed away from the city – watching out of his peripherals as the skyscrapers faded into the far distance until he couldn't see them at all.

He had one objective – _get away from the city, as far away as he possibly could, and don't look back._

A small squeeze on his right hand forced him to turn his head around slightly to glance back at the thing- no, the _person_ who he was pulling behind him. Her own lime green streak mixing in with his dark green one.

 _Buttercup._

His heart lurched at the sight of her. Her bright green eyes were still rimmed with red and her jet-black hair was disheveled as she tore thought the sky after him.

Her normally flawless face was twisted into a frown and her eyes were blank as she refused to meet his own concerned ones. She was trying desperately to hide it, but her face betrayed her pain. The same pain that she was trying so desperately to conceal from him.

But it was too late for that now – much too late.

The whole situation that had happened just moments before had proven that.

Butch grit his teeth and held her hand tighter as he increased his speed – nearly breaking Mach 5 in his haste.

Townsville had really done it this time. They had no idea the amount of damage that they had just caused – to their city's strongest protector none the less.

He knew being a hero was no easy feat. Buttercup would often tell him of the constant struggles and pressures that she and her sisters were forced to endure from the monster-ridden town and its citizens.

Maintaining their pristine image was everything. If they strayed even a little bit off the beaten path, the consequences and the backlash from the media could be horrendous.

They expected a lot from them – from _her_ especially. Maybe too much.

Maybe they had just been waiting for her to break under the pressure all along.

He still didn't know what exactly had happened, as Buttercup had been too panicked and upset to tell him – but from what he was able to get out of her, apparently it was all over the news, and had all but _slandered_ her name.

What had been said, he could not say for certain – but judging from the way she refused to meet his eyes, he could tell that it involved him.

Not that he cared of course. People knew better then to mess with the most brutal Rowdyruff, but unfortunately she was fair game.

Considering she had an image to keep up to the public – he knew full well that the rest of the city didn't exactly approve of their… relationship with one another. He could only imagen what had been said to make her so upset.

Whatever had been said was bad enough to make her break away from her sisters in the middle of a press conference, make a be-line for his house and pound on his door until he answered, before breaking down completely in front of him.

He looked at the faint tear tracks on her face and a sudden rage filled him. In all his twenty-three years, he couldn't say that he was a good person. He had done some equally horrible things to his female counterpart in the past, but the difference between him and the city of Townsville was:

He had _never_ made her cry.

But they somehow had. And that was unacceptable.

He gave her arm a gentle tug, bringing her closer to him so they were flying together instead of him pulling her along

They didn't deserve her – Hell, Butch knew he didn't either, but she had chosen him of all people to seek comfort from, and he knew that for now he needed to get them away from the city. A city full of ungrateful citizens who demanded too much of the Toughest Fighter.

He was going to take them somewhere far away from the monster plagued city.

And they were _never_ going back.

.

XxX

 _How can they say, Jenny could you come back home?_

 _'Cause everybody knows you don't_

 _Ever wanna come back,_

 _Let me be the one to save you_

 _When we could run away, run away from here_


	10. Track 10: Hatefuck

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*Mentions of sex in this chapter.

* * *

 **Track 10: Hatefuck – The Bravery**

She didn't know how it happened.

Honestly, Buttercup had no idea how this whole mess had even started.

One minute she had been at a party, enjoying herself and having a grand old time, the next she had spotted her male counterpart Butch, and had gotten in a small disagreement with him that had turned into a full on brawl – and the next thing she knew, the both of them found themselves engaged in a brutal fuck in a back alleyway.

Buttercup hissed as he twisted his hips against hers, and dug her sharp nails into his back in retaliation, as he responded by snarling out her name, and slamming her into the brick wall behind them with more force then before.

If this was any other person, Buttercup would have found it hot, after all – he was strong enough to lift her off the ground and keep her pinned against the wall while he had his way with her. Too bad he happened to be one of the people she hated most in the world.

"Evil bastard." She hissed as she grabbed a handful of his thick black hair and tugged his head up to meet hers.

"Piece of shit Powderpuff." He snarled rudely as he threw his threw his face forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Buttercup sighed in ecstasy and lifted her hips up to meet his, grinning sadistically as she felt his hands grip her legs harder, as a feral growl left his throat, before leaning in and chomping down on her neck.

They continued on for several more minutes before Butch slammed her back against the wall once more and held her in place as he finished with a pleasured roar.

Buttercup allowed a small cry to leave her own blood red lips as she gripped him harder – her legs tightening around his hips – as she reached up to give him a forceful kiss which he returned with just as much vigor.

They stayed melded together until Buttercup was positive she could stand. She tapped her male counterpart's broad shoulder to let him know she was ready, and he gently placed her down, much to her surprise.

They both looked away as they fixed their clothing. Buttercup was straightening her jacket and was desperately trying to fix her lipstick smeared lips and wild, disheveled hair – when she felt Butch reach over and tuck several loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She stared at him, suspired by the small show of affection and he shrugged in response.

"That was good." He rumbled. "Real fucking good."

Buttercup nodded. "It was." She admitted softly.

She turned to leave, only for Butch to reach forward again and stroke her hair, causing her to turn around once more to look at him.

"I want to see you again." He admitted, refusing to meet her lime green gaze, looking almost bashful as he struggled to maintain his rough exterior. Buttercup cocked an eyebrow and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of his mouth in response.

"I'll see you around." She murmured, and took off.

.

XxX

 _There will be no tenderness, no tenderness_

 _I will show no mercy for you,_

 _you had no mercy for me_

 _The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly_


	11. Track 11: Dark In My Imagination

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 11: Dark In my Imagination – Of Verona**

Cold lips gently pressed onto her warm ones and she couldn't stop the sigh the passed her lips as her lips parted in sync with the colder pair.

She didn't know where she was. All Buttercup knew was that she was in a room, and that it was pitch black, leaving her unable to see anything in front of her.

She was vaguely aware that she was dreaming.

And even though she couldn't see the person who was kissing her, she had a good idea that she knew who it was…

Suddenly, a small green light lit up the area around her and she was able to get a look at the person who was gently kissing her.

Sure enough, it was _him._

He was standing in front of her – his forest green eyes were closed lightly – and he had a slight bend in his posture so his face was level with her head.

His obsidian black hair was gelled up into its usual spikes, and his eyebrow piercing glittered in the strange green lighting.

Buttercup felt something beginning to build up in the bottom of her stomach, as she took in the man's features.

 _This wasn't him._

 _It looked like him, tasted like him, but it wasn't him._

 _She was dreaming._

 _She had to be._

He opened his eyes to look at her.

Buttercup swore her heart almost stopped.

The _look_ he was giving her was completely out of this world. His forest coloured irises were darkened with an emotion that she couldn't quite place, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't enchanted by them. She looked at him then. _Really_ looked at him.

Charcoal black hair, piercings, dark forest eyes, and cheeks that were slightly flushed from their kiss – he was gorgeous.

" _Buttercup."_ He breathed, reaching for her-

She woke up – heart palpating irregularly, face flashed and drenched in sweat. She looked around. She was in her room. In her house. Just like she knew she would be.

 _He_ wasn't there.

Slowly she lay back down, struggling to control her rapid breathing and calm her racing heart. The dreams that she was having concerning him were becoming more and more frequent. Buttercup didn't know how she felt about them – all she knew was that this wasn't exactly healthy.

It was only when she had managed to calm herself down did she allow herself to whisper his name in response.

"Butch."

.

XxX

 _There's something in the look you give_

 _There's something in your touch when we kiss_

 _It's dark in my imagination_

 _I don't wanna think about it now_


	12. Track 12: Serial Killer

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 12: Serial Killer – Lana Del Rey**

She stared up at him from her spot on the ground, rubble and dust from the destroyed building she had been slammed through, falling around them like rain.

He smirked at her, half of his face red from an open cut, just at his hair-line that was dripping blood like a faucet. She steadily watched as his tongue flicked out of the corner of his mouth to lap at his own blood, all the while keeping his odd green eyes trained on her lean form. She involuntarily shuddered as she struggled to find her footing.

He was sick. Completely twisted.

He had to be some sort of sociopath, she figured, or at the very least a sadist.

She had noticed these odd tendencies had started to manifest when they were kids – she hadn't paid any mind to them then, as they were only kids and she already knew that he was a bit more messed up then the normal child – but they were in their _twenties_ now, and he had started to _act_ on them, and dare she say it, it made her nervous.

Especially when they fought. Because then she got to see the _real_ him.

And if she was honest – it scared her sometimes. _He_ scared her.

He stalked towards her, taking long, slow strides, and Buttercup found herself backing up, wanting nothing more than to put some distance between them. The look in his eyes was unnerving.

It wasn't hate, it wasn't rage, but she honestly would have preferred if it had been.

No, he was looking at her with _affection._

He was an inch in front of her now and Buttercup found her back against the wall as he stared down at her, unblinking with that foreign look in his eyes, a half smirk creeping up his face.

"Stay away from me." Buttercup hissed lowly as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him. Butch cocked his head to one side and shook his head as a low chuckle escaped his throat. "Naw." He responded with a rumble as he bent down so he was at her level.

"What the fuck do you want then?" Buttercup snarled as she curled her hands into fists, getting ready for another go at him. She had to get him to back up – things were getting out of control – she didn't want him so close to her, not when she couldn't tell what his intentions were.

"You."

Buttercup shook her head in shock, as he tilted her head up so she was looking right into his eyes, one half of his face still gushing blood.

"Don't you _dare_ reject me." He snarled at her viciously. "I love you. If you think I'm going to let you go, then you're _dead_ wrong."

"You're out of your min-" Buttercup started only for Butch to press a rough kiss to the side of her mouth, his blood mixing with their kiss and getting in her mouth, causing her to gag. He broke the kiss after a moment and peered down at her as she frantically wiped at her mouth, sputtering in shock. She met his eyes again, completely stunned, as she tried to get out of his hold.

"If you think I'm going to let you go that easily that's a laugh." He snorted as he held her in place, before nuzzling his head against hers.

"I think I really do love you." He sighed as he lightly petted her head. "Don't know how, don't know why. But it happened." He tugged her hair, forcing her head up as he leaned in once again.

"and now that you know…" He murmured dangerously into her ear. "I don't think I'm going to let you go."

 _He was sick._ Buttercup though desperately as she looked him over again. She had always suspected it, but could never fully be sure. _He was twisted. He was a sociopath._

And now she knew it for a fact.

.

XxX

 _Baby, I'm a sociopath,_

 _On the warpath,_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Just a little too much._


	13. Track 13: Moon

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 13: Moon – The Cab**

Buttercup stared disbelievingly at the slight of her counterpart floating just outside of her window. His tall figure was silhouetted by the pale light of the massive full moon behind him.

"… What the hell are trying to pull?" She asked, her question more confused then annoyed. Butch simply grinned at her stunned expression as he offered her a hand.

"Wanna go for a midnight flight?"

"Now?!" She hissed as she glanced over her shoulder to look back at her still sleeping sisters. "It's two in the morning." She informed him as she turned back to face him.

"So? You weren't sleeping." He pointed out, grin still intact.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" She gestured down to her light green nighty, "I can't go flying in this!"

"Just throw on some shorts and a bra and let's go." Butch floated closer to her with a lewd smirk. "Or don't. I'm not going to compli-" He was cut off as her open palm made contact with his cheek, leaving a red hand-print in its wake.

"You're such a freak." Buttercup snarled quietly – never the less turning back to find herself a pair of shorts to slip on under her slightly revealing nightgown – Butch to his credit, turned around in mid-air to give her some privacy.

A minute later, they were airborne. Two sets of green light shot across the starry night sky, as the teenagers raced each other under the illuminated heavens.

Both onyx haired teens came to a halt in mid-air, laughing as they tried to catch their breaths. Buttercup glanced around the night sky before her eyes landed on the moon.

 _Butch really picked a good night to fly_ , she mused. The weather was clear, the air was crisp and the moon was completely full, illuminating the night sky and allowing them to see all of the stars and planets clearly.

She looked back at her counterpart who was starting to regain control of his breathing, and a small smile crossed her face.

It was just her and him and the night– nay, the universe.

Secretly, she could have died happy there and then. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Butch caught her eye and smiled at her, before nodding to the moon. "Race you to the moon and back?"

She ginned. "You're on."

Two streaks of green filled the night sky again as both teens took off like rockets towards the moon – neither looking back.

.

XxX

 _Let's not complicate the night_

 _Just look up, everything is black and white_

 _If universe is you and I_

 _Then I know where everything is gonna be alright_

 _Let's fly, let's fly_


	14. Track 14: Lucy (Hurt People Hurt People)

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 14: Lucy (Hurt People Hurt People) – Olivver The Kid**

Butch lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, breathing out a cloud of nicotine tinted smoke as he gazed up at the cloudy night sky above.

He let out a tired sigh as he stepped over the pair of unconscious bodies lying in the middle of the grimy alleyway he was currently in. This was _not_ how he had wanted to spend his night.

In his defense, though – the assholes had it coming – they had had it coming for the past several hours in fact. The tall raven-haired man sucked in another lung-full of nicotine as he reflected on the past several hours that had lead up to this moment.

He had been attending a high-scale press conference featuring the Powerpuff Girls as Buttercup's guest a few hours earlier in the day, and that was when the trouble had originally started.

Buttercup had been spouting a form-fitting, short dress, as per the conference dress code, and two young reporters – aka, the unconsciousness assholes in the alleyway – had been on her ass _all_ night, and had refused to let up with some particularly wolfish comments about her attire.

Clearly, they hadn't seen him in the audience.

As the night progressed on, Butch could see that Buttercup wanted nothing more than to put the two young men in their rightful place, (which happened to be eating dust bunnies off the floor) but couldn't, due to it being a live, broad-casted event.

Finally, after one _very_ suggestive comment from one of the reporters, both Buttercup _and_ Butch had had enough. She had swept the crowd looking for him, and when their eyes had met, Buttercup had given him the tiniest of nods, causing a sick smile to twist his face.

He had permission.

He was going to fuck both of them up _royally_.

When the conference was over, he had followed the two men out the door, and had struck up a conversation with them, before mercilessly pummelling them into the pavement where they were currently.

Butch let out another sigh before stomping out his cigarette, and took off into the sky in a flash of green.

Buttercup was more than capable of taking care of herself – he knew that better than anyone.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't be there for her when she needed him to help her out in situation like that one.

It didn't mean that he wouldn't stop looking out for her.

.

XxX

 _That all changed when I met Lucy_

 _She said hurt people, hurt people, yeah_

 _She said hurt people, hurt people, yeah_


	15. Track 15: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 **Track 15: (Don't Fear) The Reaper – Blue Oyster Cult**

"You know, we could leave this place." Butch said to her one evening.

Both Greens were sitting on top of an old brick building watching the sun-set, when Butch had decided to speak up after close to half-an-hour of silence.

Buttercup turned her head to stare at him incerdibosly. "What're you talking about?" She asked confused. Butch jutted his chin out at the sprawling city laid out before them.

"You and me. We could leave this place if you wanted." He clarified. "I got that, but what made you say it in the first place?" Buttercup asked, turning her full attention to him.

The tall man was silent for a while as he gazed out over the illuminated city. "You always seem so tired whenever you go on patrols now." He finally said as he leaned back on the ledge they were sitting on. "This place is draining you… I think it has been for a while now."

She froze at his words. _Shit, was it really that notable?_ She couldn't let him know the full extent of just how tired she truly was – how exhausted she was. She couldn't let anyone see that side of her, not even her own sisters. No one was allowed to see the cracks in her persona... she was the Toughest Fighter for Christ sake! The strong one, the unbreakable one! She didn't get tired!

So she tried to cover it.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." She muttered angrily. "This is my city, I can't just leav-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's your city I get that." Butch interrupted, waving her off. "I think you need a break though. God knows you're due for one."

"You must be joking, I can't just leave – the people here depend on me to-"

"I'm not saying forever." The forest eyed man interrupted again as he stood up, popping his back before turning slightly to look at her. "Just long enough for you to breathe. You're twenty-four, you're not a little girl anymore."

"and you'd go with me if I wanted to leave." Buttercup snorted. "Well… yeah. I would." Butch shrugged. "Someone has to keep you on your toes. Besides, I thought it was obvious that I would, seeing how I suggested it in the first place."

She looked up at him then, only to find him staring right back at her. Dark forest eyes, boring deep into her soul.

"Buttercup." He murmured. "You need to take a break. You can't keep going on like this. You'll burn yourself out at the rate you're going."

She was silent as she looked back down at her hands that where folded in her lap, before rising slowly to stand on the rooftop. A break didn't sound like such a bad idea, but…

"Where would we go?" She whispered. Butch smiled softly at her as he levitated off the ground, coming to float in front of her.

"I have a few idea's. Do you trust me Sunshine?" and he extended his hand.

Butch held out his hand, a silent invitation – asking her wordlessly if she trusted him, and damn it all to hell because she did.

She looked at his hand once more before reaching out and taking it in her own.

And just like that, both were gone.

.

XxX

 _And she ran to him, then they started to fly_

 _They looked backward and said goodbye, she had become like they are_

 _She had taken his hand, she had become like they are_

 _Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_


	16. Track 16: Miss Murder

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 16: Miss Murder – A.F.J**

Butch threw back his head and downed his shot, violently slamming the glass down on the bar – effectively shattering it.

Other bar patrons glanced his way, fear and confusion evident in their eyes, but the brooding male couldn't be bothered to care in his drunken state.

Tossing a few bills down on the counter, he sauntered out of the bar, with a slightly off centered gait to his step. Throwing open the bar door, he tore off into the sky in his signature green streak, heading towards home.

He arrived at his apartment a few seconds later, fumbling with the key for a moment before finally unlocking the door and slamming it shut behind him. Butch kicked off his shoes and tossed his leather jacket off uncaringly, before heading to his bedroom, slightly massaging his temples as he felt the Chemical X in his system kick into overdrive to sober him up.

Glancing around his room he bit back a groan.

He really should have drank more.

His bedroom was a wreck. Broken bits of furniture littered the floor and fist-sized holes decorated his walls. Looking at the wreckage that was once his bedroom, he was brought back to the reason why he had gone drinking in the first place.

He and Buttercup had had a fallout.

That wasn't uncommon in their relationship; only this time the difference was he had _really_ blown up at her, and one thing had led to another, and Buttercup had called it quits, storming out of their, or rather his apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

That had been three weeks ago.

At first, he had been fine – content with telling himself that she would come back to him (she always came back after all) but when it became apparent that she _wasn't_ coming back, he began to slip

He noticed that he had started drinking more often than usual, and his already legendary temper would flare up at the slightest things. It had gotten to the point that even his own _brothers_ were wary of him, and had opted to give him some space to sort himself out.

Butch bit back a snort as he glanced around the bedroom. A good lot space had done him. He really had lived up to his title as the infamous _Baron of Berserk._

He let out an angry growl as stalked over to his bed, intent on sleeping off the headache he could feel coming on; only to pause as something caught his eye.

There, on his bedside table (one of the few pieces of furniture that wasn't damaged from his rampage) was a picture of the love of his life.

Butch froze as Buttercups lime green eyes stared back at him from the picture frame – Almost as if the photo of her could see right through the distraught male.

The though made him oddly furious for some reason. Whether it was at himself or her, he could not say.

Butch let a frustrated hiss as he stood in the middle of the destroyed room.

He could have had anyone. But he wanted her.

He began to shake. A snarl tore out of his throat as he raked a hand though his jet-black spikes, forested eyes narrowing into slits as he stared at the picture of her on his bedside table.

He'd had enough. The separation was killing him. She was _killing_ him.

A violent roar tore out of his maw as he buried his fist into his bedroom wall, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster, before collapsing back down onto his bed – bloodshot eyes never leaving the picture of her.

He'd get her back. He'd make her see. He wouldn't let her be the end of him.

.

XxX

 _Simply a look can break your heart._

 _The stars that pierce the sky;_

 _He left them all behind._

 _We're left to wonder why_

 _He left us all behind._


	17. Track 17: She's Thunderstorms

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 17: She's Thunderstorms – Artic Monkeys**

Butch watched Buttercup as she stared intently out his bedroom window, watching as thunder rumbled and lighting lit up across the sky from his bed.

Her bright green eyes lit up whenever a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky, making them light up in the dark, much like a cat's.

 _It was pretty._ He mused. _She was pretty._

He yawned and turned over, watching as her head turned a fraction of an inch in his direction. "Having fun there Sunshine?" He rumbled as he buried himself farther into the covers. Buttercup redirected her attention back to the window with the smallest of shrugs.

"It's relaxing to watch." She admitted. "The lightning, I mean - it reminds me of our abilities."

"Yeah, the Blues have electricity powers, right?" Butch asked as he hoisted himself up to look at her. She shook her head as she got up to join him in his bed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her lean frame.

She paused. "I mean we have raw power like that inside of us too. Untamed, unmatched. Barley contained by our skin and bones... No wonder some people are terrified of us."

"And that bothers you?" Butch cocked an eyebrow. The lime eyed woman chuckled at his conclusion as she snuggled farther into his broad chest.

"On the contrary… I love it."

It was then, Butch realised, that maybe Buttercup and her sisters had some darkness in them - just as he and his brothers had some light within them.

.

XxX

 _She's thunderstorms_

 _In an unusual place_

 _When you're feeling far away_

 _She does what the night does to the day_


	18. Track 18: Casual Affair

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 18: Casual Affair – Panic At The Disco**

It was times like this, where Buttercup was lying in bed in a dark room with Butch lying beside her, (snoring like a chainsaw) and her nude form wrapped up in his arms, that she felt the most calm.

After long, particularly rough days – much like the one she had earlier – she yearned for moments like this.

Moments where it was just her and Butch, and (more often than not) a bed. Where she was locked away in a dark room with him, away from Townsville and its prying eyes.

Safe.

Out there, she was subjected to scrutiny. Every move, every step she took had to be perfect. If it wasn't… they – the towns-people, the news anchors and the reporters (but mostly the reporters) would eat her _alive._

She had learned that the hard way in her teen years.

But here, in her penthouse suite with Butch, in her bedroom with the curtains shut tight, she was safe. Everything that she did was kept privet. She had nothing to worry about. There were no prying eyes that could judge her.

No one could judge her for being with her ex-supervillain counterpart.

She stole a glance at the powerful man sleeping next to her, and against her better judgement she reached out and squeezed his hand.

He snored and cracked open an eye to look at her. "Whaz 'rong?" He slurred as he suppressed a yawn.

She was silent for a moment, before responding in a voice barely above a murmur. A voice so quiet that even with super hearing, Butch had to strain to hear it.

"…It's not fair."

She finally muttered as she squeezed his hand tighter. "I don't want to have to hide you anymore. I want to tell the city about us. We've been doing this for _years_ now Butch… The lies… The secrets… It has to stop."

He was silent as she continued. "It's not fair… Everyone else gets to be happy. Meanwhile we have to sneak around just to get a private moment together. I'm tired of the facade. I want to tell people."

"It'll only hurt you more then it will me though." Butch pointed out as he draped his free arm around her, pulling the sheets up around her nude form. "I know that Townsville has a certain image of you that they want you to stick to. I don't want your reputation to get dragged through the mud."

"Fuck my reputation." She muttered. "It's a lie anyways."

Butch sighed though his nose as he planted a sleepy kiss on her forehead.

"Just… try and sleep for now. We'll talk in the morning." He mumbled as he fell back asleep.

She sighed, knowing full well that they wouldn't. Their little 'affair' would drag on for years, and neither could do anything about it.

.

XxX

 _Stay for as long as you have time_

 _So the mess that we'll become_

 _Leaves something to talk about_


	19. Track 19: Rebel Love Song

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 19: Rebel Love Song – Black Veiled Brides**

" _The ones who are crazy enough_

 _To think they can change the world_

 _Are the ones that do."_

Though the streets they ran.

The main city streets of Townsville were lit up from all of the brightly illuminated neon billboards – signaling that night-time was fast approaching, but they didn't care.

They booked it though red lights and dodged several honking cars, before taking off into the darkening night sky, hand in hand, laughing all the while.

They finally landed in a tree in the town's park, just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and sat on down on one of the tree's highest branches, as they watched the stars come out in the darkening sky above them.

The pair of raven haired adults were still for a while as they watched the stars gradually get brighter as the sky darkened. Buttercup glanced around the area for a moment before slowly leaning into her male counterpart.

If she leaned against him, no one would know – after all, they were high up off the ground and concealed in a tree – hidden from view.

And so, she leaned into him, only to feel a muscular arm wrap itself around her shoulders in response, keeping her pressed against his powerful form. She glanced up at Butch, only to see that he wasn't looking at her, however she could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

She leaned into him heavily – admiring how even despite the crisp evening air, his body still radiated heat like a furnace – before reaching up to plant a kiss on his jaw.

He squeezed her lean frame, as he hummed lowly in the back of his throat, and she felt a wave of calm roll over her. It was rare that they were able to experience down-time together like this.

It was… nice. She thought to herself. So very nice.

His free hand found hers and without saying a word, they intertwined their hands as they watched the stars fully appear in the inky sky high above them.

Most couples didn't spend their time hiding up in trees enjoying each other company, she knew that – but they weren't like most couples. They were rebels at heart – this was their way of doing things.

This was love as far as she was concerned.

Their love song consisted of the distant honking of car horns from the city surrounding them, and the wind blowing though the branches of the tree they were sitting in, not to mention the sound of each other's steady breathing.

Calm, yet wild and intimate, and so very _real._ So _them._

It might not have been an actual song, but it was perfect.

If this was love, Buttercup figured, then she never wanted it to end.

.

XxX

 _So take your hand in mine_

 _It's ours tonight_

 _This is a rebel love song_


	20. Track 20: Ruby

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 20: Ruby – Kaiser Chiefs**

 _She was driving him crazy_. Butch thought to himself as he watched Buttercup dance in the middle of their high school's gymnasium with a random guy who's name he didn't remember, and didn't want to know.

It seemed like every little thing that his counterpart did nowadays was enough to drive him up the damn wall, and he honestly didn't know why.

Well, that wasn't true – he did.

It had all started with the school's annual homecoming dance. Normally he wasn't a fan of these types of things and would usually skip them with his brothers or even Buttercup on occasion, but for reasons unknown to him – the school had deemed it mandatory that the students attend this one.

He snorted. It was ridiculous. No one enjoyed these things – except for maybe Bubbles or Princess and her cronies, but not him and especially not Buttercup.

Neither of them were looking forward to the dance – at least, that's what he said out loud, but secretly… he was. Because it meant that he would get to see Buttercup Utonium in a _dress._

He kept that thought to himself for obvious reasons – and buried it deep, _deep_ down in his chest where his inner demons slept. Never to see the light of day.

He didn't understand why he even wanted to see her in a dress so badly in the first place, and it scared him slightly.

Of course, because the dance was mandatory – he didn't want to go alone. His pride simply wouldn't let him. His first choice of a date was obviously Buttercup. She was his best friend after all, and they could always mess around while everyone else was preoccupied with dancing.

He had been tuning the corner to where her locker was – getting ready to ask her to the dance – only to see some other guy, _who was_ not _him, asking her out._

Never before had he felt the urge to blast something with his heat vision as badly as he did then.

He had stormed off after that – not bothering to stick around to hear her answer. He could faintly recall that the guy was on his football team, but aside from that, he was a nobody – a loser, some fucker who had stolen his-

He froze at the direction where his thoughts were going.

 _What the hell? His? Where was that coming from? She was just his friend for Christ's sake. It didn't matter to him on who she decided to take to the dance or not!_

 _It didn't, it didn't, it didn't-_ it did.

… Why the hell did he care so much?

The evening of the dance came around a week later, and he had to admit that he looked pretty damn handsome in his white dress shirt and black slacks. His unruly hair was spiked neatly for once, and while he knew he looked good – he wasn't interested in flirting with any of the other girls at the dance who were ogling him – instead opting to take a seat off the side of the dancefloor and watch as the other couples came in.

And then _she_ showed up.

Her hair was down and her Smokey eye makeup was done to perfection, making her lime green eyes pop out more than they usually did – but that wasn't what made his mouth suddenly dry up, and his eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

No. Buttercup Utonium was wearing a _dress._ And she looked _good_ in it. (If he ignored the _prick_ on her arm, then she looked even better in his opinion)

It wasn't like he was staring at her or anything – what, with her long, dark hair tossed carelessly down behind her back, and her short black dress that showed off her toned legs- _NO. NO he wasn't thinking about her like that! She was his best friend! His friend. Just his friend – she looked good, he'd admit that, but she was just his friend-_

He wasn't jealous. She just knew how to get under his skin better than anyone else.

And that's how they ended up here.

 _Goddamn it, do you even know what the hell you're doing to me?_ He wanted to ask her as he watched her dance with the nameless guy. It wasn't intimate of course – just a casual dance, but the sight was sill enough to make his blood boil.

 _Because it should be_ him _she was dancing with. Not… that loser!_

The song ended and Buttercup pulled away from her date and moved over to him. Sitting down next to him, she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Thank god that's over." She chuckled. "It was getting a little too awkward for me to handle."

"Yeah, sure." He grunted back, still off-put by what he witnessed.

Buttercup shot him an amused look as she watched him glare daggers at her other date who faded into the crowd with another girl moments later. _Good._ Butch thought to himself savagely as he watched him go. _Stay the fuck away from Buttercup, you don't deserve her anyways._

He was so preoccupied with his hateful thoughts toward the other boy that he didn't realize that the song had changed to a slow dance song, and that Buttercup was still staring at him with a small grin on her face – quickly putting two and two together in her head.

Rolling her eyes, she got up and stood in front of him as she wordlessly extended her hand to him.

"Get up loser. We're dancing." She informed him as she tugged him up – fighting back laughter at the stunned expression on his face.

"What about the other guy?" he couldn't stop himself from sputtering as he allowed her to lead him into the middle of the dancefloor.

"I barely even know him." Buttercup chuckled as guided his hands to her waist, as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Besides… he's not as fun as you." She murmured into his ear as she placed her head on his chest.

Butch could almost swear his heart stopped, as she shot him a sly grin.

 _Oh my god. What the hell was she trying to do to him?_ He thought to himself frantically, as he willed his rapidly palpating heart to slow down – refusing to look her in the eyes as they danced to the slow beat of the song.

There she was, in a dress, with her head on his chest, and her hands around his neck, and he could barely breathe.

He didn't know why exactly she was having this effect on him.

That was also a lie. He did.

Because if he allowed himself to admit it – if he dug into the depths of his chest, where he kept all of his darkest secrets – he could admit that he liked her as more than just a friend.

And maybe, just maybe – If this dance meant anything at all – he could allow himself to hope that she liked him too.

The song ended too soon.

Slowly, Buttercup pulled away from him, and he took that as his cue to let go of her hips. She sent him another sly smile as he dropped his hands.

"You know… you're not a bad dancer." She grinned – eyes flashing in the low lighting. "We should do thing again sometime." He could only nod dumbly in response.

She let out a low laugh and glanced at the clock before sending him a wink. "I'm going to get out of here. My feet are killing me. I'll see you later Butch." And with that, she turned on her heel and sashayed out of the crowded gymnasium, leaving him alone, stunned and confused.

 _Well._ Butch sighed to himself as he watched her go. _He was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked._

.

XxX

 _Let it never be said that romance is dead_

 _'Cause there's so little else occupying my head_

 _Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby_

 _Do ya do ya do ya do ya_

 _Know what you're doing, doing to me_


	21. Track 21: Make Me Want To Die

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 21: Make Me Want To Die – The Pretty Reckless**

They were fighting again.

Currently the Green's were smashing each other though multiple high-rise office buildings, located on the main street of Townsville's business sector, and had been for the last several hours.

It wasn't one of their normal brawls that they usually had – it was an all-out war between them with the main objective being to see which one of them could spill the most blood before they collapsed from exhaustion.

Fights to that level that were normally uncommon between them, but recently Butch had been coming after Buttercup more frequently with the desire to taste her blood on his lips.

She, being the fighter that she was – gladly took on the challenge.

But over the last several weeks, starting from when he had first started to display the odd behavior – she had started go grow weary. The fights were getting more frequent, more vicious, and seemingly more… desperate.

It was their third fight this week.

Buttercup was honestly starting to worry. Not necessarily for her own safety, but because the city really couldn't take the level of destruction that they were dishing out on a constant day to day bases. The construction companies couldn't repair the buildings as fast as they were tearing them down.

She had already endured several lectures from her older sister, that had quickly escalated into screaming matches because of the state of the downtown area. _No, she didn't mean to demolish that one cooperate office building. Yes, she understood that they were facing several lawsuits from multiple different companies. No, she didn't know why he was so intent on fighting her. And NO, she didn't know what had brought it on – he was a damn psychopath, she didn't know what went on in his head, and nor did she care to for that matter._

-She snarled as Butch slammed her into an unoccupied office cubical and pinned her to the desk – effectively snapping her out of her reprieve and back to their current fight.

She let out a pissed off scream as she landed a solid punch to his jaw, that would have made professional fighters everywhere weep with pride, watching in satisfaction as his head snapped back from the force of the blow.

He recovered far too quickly. Glaring down at her, he curled his lips into a snarl – reveling blood-stained teeth. He leered down at her wriggling form beneath him, before looping a leg over her so he was straddling her midsection.

Buttercup's eyes widened at their new position as she struggled beneath him, trying to buck the X powered male off of her. He only dug his knees into her sides in response, and grinned at her before grabbing her hands and pinning them down as well.

"Tired?" he cooed teasingly in her ear. "You could just give up and make this easy for the both of us."

"Butch, get off!" She roared as she thrashed beneath him. He smirked at her as he increased his grip on her hands. "I'm not even going to try and make that sound sexual."

She let out a frustrated scream as she readied her heat vision – getting ready to blast him off – only to stop and frown as she looked into his eyes.

They were so dark they were almost black. There were several unfamiliar emotions swirling around in his too-dark eyes aside from the usual hate that she saw in them. It was off-putting to say the least.

The sight made her go limp momentarily as she struggled to figure out just what the fuck was wrong with her counterpart – and that's when he took his opportunity.

With a feral snarl, he smashed his lips onto hers, roughly claiming them with his own. The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet – it was rough and demanding, almost as if he was trying to devour her.

For a few seconds into the kiss, Buttercup couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to take a chunk out of him, or fist her hands in his spiky black mane and tug him even closer to her.

After a moment – she came back to her senses as she felt his tongue invade her mouth, and bit down on the muscle violently, drawing a moan out of him.

Now she felt as if she wanted to swallow a ten-gallon container of bleach. She felt vile.

" _You make me want to die_." She hissed venomously as he pulled away for air. He grinned down savagely at her.

"Baby, I'm going to make you want to do more than that."

And he devoured her again.

.

XxX

 _Taste me drink my soul_

 _Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

 _I can see in your eyes_

 _You make me wanna die_


	22. Track 22: Curse Of Curves

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*This may or may not have been inspired from a conversation that Carriedreamer and I had.

* * *

 **Track 22: Curse of Curves – Cute Is What We Aim For**

It was just her luck, Buttercup figured – that she had to be the sister with the bigger assets.

It didn't bother her that she had a slightly more predominant chest then her sisters did. Or that she had a toned rear from all of the exercise that she did – it was the unwanted the attention that came along with it.

The whistles and cat-calls that she got every time she changed into her work-out gear and worked out in the gym were a little irritating from time to time, and could sometimes be a little off-putting depending on the caller.

She had curves in all the right places from all the sports she did, and other guys were not afraid to comment on it.

That included Butch Jojo.

She remembered the first time he had glanced over to see her in her work out gear, and his mouth had comedically dropped open in amazement at her figure.

" _Dude."_ He had gasped. _"Buttercup, where the hell did_ this _come from?"_ gesturing to her figure. _"You are one hot mama-"_

" _Shut the hell up Butch!"_ she had shrieked back, red in the face from his sudden comment. But that was _not_ the last time she would hear remarks like that from him.

And he wasn't the only one who commented on her curves.

She had the whole male side of the athletic department after her. She wasn't blind, she knew that they wanted her, and that knowledge did come in handy at times – they were an easy bunch to manipulate. All she had to do was flick her hair and give a teasing shake of her hips and they were putty in her hands. But some of them… some of them got out of line.

Today was one such day.

She had been in the gym, putting away some of the equipment from her class, when she felt a presence behind her. A low whistle cut though the air, and she bit back a groan as she turned around slowly, crossing her arms as she was met with the broad figure of a jock – whom she faintly recognized to be from Butch's football team.

She quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. The jock grinned unpleasantly as he eyed her up and down, before his eyes came to rest on her lower half.

Buttercup flinched as an unwelcome look entered the boy's eyes, and she instinctively knew he was going to make some sort of lewd comment.

She hated when they did. It made her feel seven different kinds of uncomfortable – not to mention their pick-up lines where simply _awful_.

"Where have you been hiding that ass? Damn baby-"

"Hey."

A deep, guttural growl echoed from behind the brainless caveman, that made him to break out into a cold sweat, and her own eyes to widen in surprise.

Peering past the boy, she was met with Butch's livid green eyes, that were currently drilling holes into the back of the offending jock.

"Y-yeah man?" the jock shakily asked the clearly pissed off Rowdyruff – only to get grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Step off. Don't talk to her like she's piece of meat." Butch rumbled as he dragged the boy closer to his face. "If I see you doing it again, I won't hesitate to throw you through a wall. Clear?" He didn't leave any room for debate.

The jock nodded shakily and Butch released him. "Now beat it." the boy didn't have to be told twice, and he all but bolted out of the gym, leaving the Green's alone.

Buttercup stared at him, shocked by the sudden change in his behavior. Normally he would be cat-calling her, or making a lewd comment or two of his own – and yet, he had just told off another boy for doing the exact same thing. It was completely backwards.

"What was that all about?" she asked him hesitantly. He shrugged. "Dunno. He was making you uncomfortable. It bothered me."

It struck her then, that Butch could actually be a gentleman when he wanted to be.

She gave him a half smile. "Thanks man."

"You know, he was right about one thing." She quirked an eyebrow, signaling for him to tell. He smirked devilishly.

"You _do_ have a pretty amazing ass. Goddamn."

She rolled her eyes. He'd never learn.

.

XxX

 _Her bone structure screams_

 _"Touch her! Touch her!"_

 _And she's got the curse, the curse of_

 _From what I've heard with skin you'll win_


	23. Track 23: Why'd You Only Call Me High

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*Mentions of drug use.

**Full song title wouldn't fit in the Chapter Title box

* * *

 **Track 23: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High – Arctic Monkeys**

Butch took another long drag from the burning joint in his hand.

Inhaling sharply, he sucked the blue tinted cloud into his lungs, and held the smoke in for a long minute before exhaling – letting the remaining smoke escape out though his mouth and nose, coughing lightly as he shook his head.

Damn, Mitch had really set him up with a good batch this time. It was twice as strong then normal, which was exactly what he needed to get high out of his mind.

What he was smoking now would have knocked a normal human out cold, but he needed to intake at least twice the normal amount of substances (whether it be drugs or alcohol) to get past his X boosted immune system, and give him that oh-so-wonderful buzz that he craved.

Currently he was sitting alone in his room with the window open, and was now pleasantly buzzed. He giggled happily as he put out the joint, flicking the remains out the open window. He'd have to thank Mitch later; this batch was a good one – totally worth the price.

He buzzed his lips contentedly as he sat back. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. It was… _nice._

He pondered for a minute on what he could do to pass the time in his high-induced state. There wasn't a whole lot going on at the moment that he knew about – considering that it was close to three in the morning – but he did have some ideas.

It probably wouldn't be wise idea to go chat with his brothers – even though it was late, he knew that they were still up, and would pick up on the fact that he was high immediately, and would most likely be on his back for the rest of the night – and he knew that Mitch, Pablo, Harry, Mike and the Twins, Floyd and Lloyd, were out at some block party and would be unavailable for the rest of the night.

He sighed. Who else did he know who was a night owl and would probably still be up at this ungodly hour?

 _Buttercup._

A wide grin spread across his face as he thought of the green Puff. Unlike her sisters, he knew she was a night person. She was his counterpart after all. The Greens both tended to be more active at night rather than the day.

Grinning, he found his phone and began to scroll though his contacts list until he reached the 'B's'. Just under Boomer's contact was hers. He had no idea how he managed to even get her number in the first place. He suspected that Mitch might have had something to do with it. All he knew was that she had his number too – though they rarely texted, and when they did, it was namely to playfully insult each other.

He snickered as he hit the call button and held the phone up to his ear. He was going to prank call her – say some sort of lewd joke and hang up cackling. In his clouded mind, it sounded like a great idea. He had a joke already to go and the delivery was going to be fantastic-

" _Hello?"_ Buttercup's trademark feminine rasp answered on the other end, and without warning, Butch's mind suddenly went blank.

Shit. What the fuck was he going to say to her again? He couldn't remember in his drug induced state.

" _Hello?"_ Buttercup asked again, her voice taking on an annoyed edge. _"Butch I know it's you. I have caller I.D. so if you're trying to make a prank call it's not going to work."_

Silence.

What in the hell was he supposed to say to her again? Why the fuck had he called her in the first place? It had _sounded_ like a good idea at the time – but then again, a lot of things sounded good when he was high. He didn't trust his mind to come up with something clever at the moment either. He was too buzzed to think properly, but for some reason, he didn't want to tip her off that he was high.

Why? He had no clue.

" _Shit man, you picked a hell of a time to call. It's three in the morning. What the hell do you want?"_

He was starting to panic. _Think of something damn it!_

"… _kay Butch, you're starting to freak me out… if you don't tell me what you want in the next three seconds I'm going to hang up."_ Buttercup threated.

Silence.

" _Goddamn it, you're fucking high, aren't you?"_ Buttercup sighed irritably from the other end of the line, causing Butch to freeze.

"How the hell did you know?" He managed to sputter out, her statement finally forcing words out of his mouth.

" _You only ever call me when you're high."_ Buttercup snapped from the other end of the phone. _"Why you call me of all people, I don't know. But this is like the fifth time you've done this, and not going to lie, it's starting to creep me out."_

Butch stared at his phone for a second, completely befuddled by the new information. _He had called her before? He didn't remember doing that. Shit, he must have been really gone…_

"Sorry." He muttered lamely. "I didn't know."

He could almost feel the eyeroll as Buttercup scoffed into the phone and sighed. _"Well, if there's nothing else that you want to say to me, then I'm going to hang up. Have a good one man."_

"Later." He managed to croak, just as Buttercup ended the call.

He stared down at his phone for a while as the fog started to lift from his mind and suddenly, he regretted making that call.

Butch groaned as he put his head in his hands, tossing the phone away from him – buzz completely gone.

He was an idiot.

.

XxX

 _Now it's three in the morning,_

 _And I'm trying to change your mind,_

 _Left you multiple missed calls_

 _And to my message you reply._

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?_


	24. Track 24: Closer

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 _*Sex in this chapter (Non-explicit of course) – Please feel free to skip over this one if it makes you uncomfortable._

* * *

 **Track 24: Closer – Nine Inch Nails**

Her nails dug into his back as his hips slammed into hers, making both raven-haired adults gasp in pleasure.

His rough, callused hands ran up and down her long, toned legs as he pulled her hips down to meet his, and she dragged his face down to hers to give him an open-mouthed kiss.

The brutal male above her moaned in ecstasy as he bit down on her lower lip – drawing blood and making her sigh into the kiss. She loved it when he got rough and demanding with her like this. It was always such a thrill.

Buttercup ran her hands up and down Butch's toned chest, leaving faint scratches in her wake, which prompted him to thrust at her harder, as his mouth left hers to trail down the crook of her neck and bite down hard on her clavicle.

She shrieked in delight. That was going to leave a mark. Even with her X enhanced skin the bite was still going to be there by the morning.

 _Good_. She though. _It marked her as his._

There wasn't a man alive that could make her feel the way that Butch did. No other could satisfy her like he could. No man could dominate her like he could (which was an impressive feat, seeing how she submitted to _no one)_ and she was damn sure that no one could make her feel just like _this_ , and make her _beg_ like he could.

They went at it for a few more minutes before she dug her nails into his shoulders – a warning – and he growled in response.

A white light filled her vision as she reached her peak, screaming his name as her senses kicked into overdrive – Butch finishing not long after her, with a feral roar.

She shuddered in pleasure as she struggled to maintain what little of her sanity that she had left, gripping onto Butch like a lifeline, causing the dark man to place a small kiss onto her trembling lips in response.

After a moment, he slowly turned over so he was lying next to her on the bed – mindful not to crush her with his weight – yet not allowing her move more than an arm's length away from him – not that she had planned on going anywhere else.

He brushed some of her sweat matted hair away from her face as he held her in his arms, both slightly panting from the aftermath of their activities.

Buttercup met the dark forest irises of her boyfriend, only to see that they were trained directly on her.

When he looked at her like that… It had some sort of hypnotizing effect on her. It made her want more of him. She wanted to fucking _drown_ in him.

She moved forward to press a hot, lingering kiss on his jaw – the action resulting in him releasing a sexy little rumble from the back of his throat as he held her tighter.

He grinned seductively at her. "You up for round two?" He asked in a low growl.

"Hell yes." She purred breathlessly as she reached up to kiss him again.

.

XxX

 _You can have my everything_

 _You make me perfect_

 _Help me become somebody else_

 _You are the reason I stay alive_


	25. Track 25: Cold Hard Bitch

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*This was heavily inspired from sarsaparilla's "where the sidewalk ends". I'd go give it a read if I were you.

* * *

 **Track 25: Cold Hard Bitch – JET**

Butch moaned in ecstasy as his back was suddenly slammed up against a backstage wall. Buttercup grinned sadistically as she climbed up his body, wrapping her legs around his hips, before kissing him hard on the mouth.

He let another moan escape him as she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard, copper flooding his mouth.

He wasn't exactly sure how they ended up like this in the first place. They had been at a concert taking place in some grungy night club in Citysville, and had gotten into an argument/heated grind session that had quickly escalated into her grabbing him by the collar and hulling him off backstage where they were currently.

He blamed the pounding bass guitar that the band member on stage was wailing on. It was keeping perfect time with their pulses.

But if he could admit it – he honestly didn't mind his current position against the wall; with the girl he found so goddamn attractive, yet so infuriatingly temperamental's legs wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to her as she had her way with his lips.

He let his hands trail down to grab her thighs and draw frantic shapes onto them as she devoured his lips with her own. He wouldn't bother trying to deny it- he found it hot when she got violent like this – and while he knew it was a bad idea to fan the flames – he couldn't help but find her so fucking _sexy_ when she was both frustrated and turned on like she was currently.

Now, if she would stop acting like a superior bitch all the time, and just admit to liking him just as much as he did her, _then_ they could _really_ have some fun together…

He gasped as she rolled her pelvis against his – the action making him increase his grip on her thighs to an almost bruising pressure.

 _Until she admitted that she liked him as more than just an occasional fuck buddy, all he could do was enjoy the hot and heavy moments like this one._

"God you're such a _bitch."_ He growled breathlessly as she nipped at his neck.

"You're an evil prick." She shot back with a gasp as he dug her fingers into her hips.

The pulled back from each other – not leaving any more than an inch between them, as they glared spitefully at one another – panting like wild animals as they fought to catch their breaths.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before Butch jerked his head in the direction of the glowing red _Exit_ sign at the far-right side of the backstage.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she snapped as she clung to him like a lifeline.

He grinned.

.

XxX

 _Cold hard bitch_

 _Just a kiss on the lips_

 _And I was on my knees_

 _I'm waiting, give me_


	26. Track 26: Scotty Doesn't Know

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note** : The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*Mentions of sex, please feel free to skip over this one if it makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Track 26: Scotty Doesn't Know – Lustra**

Butch closed his eyes in ecstasy as he repressed a moan from deep in his throat, as he felt his hips buck slightly from the waves of pleasure he was receiving from his counterpart.

He was seated on his worn leather couch in his apartment, and Buttercup herself was seated in-between his thighs. Her hands were on him, _and oh god he could barely think straight._

He knew he shouldn't be letting her pleasure him like this – after all, the green Puff was supposedly seeing someone if the Townsville press could be believed.

His eyes darkened dangerously as he thought back to when he had first seen the news. The guy she had been spotted with looked like your average Joe – he had no distinguishable features, and nothing stuck out about him. All and all, he was completely and utterly forgettable.

He didn't know what his counterpart was doing with a guy who looked so plan and boring compared to her.

He wasn't jealous. He wasn't.

He glanced back down at her lean form nestled in between his thighs as she pleasured him. His head tilted back into a groan as he reached down to gently stroke her head – encouraging her farther.

He shouldn't be letting her touch him as intimately as she was. She was seeing someone else after all, it should have been a clear indicator that what they were doing was a bad idea from the start.

He knew that he shouldn't let her touch him.

He knew that it was a shitty idea to let her do so.

He knew that she was supposedly seeing someone else, and that he should probably tell her to stop. After all, as far as they were concerned… well… he didn't know what to call them exactly.

But he was a RowdyRuff. He loved bad idea's. He loved it even more when she had her hands on him like this, and he _definitely_ didn't give a shit whither she was seeing someone or not. She came to see _him_ on her own free will after all.

Just like the numerous times before this one.

He bit back a snarl and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as his hips bucked violently, causing him to increase his hold on her head slightly, and though he couldn't be sure – he could have sworn that he felt her smile.

He leaned back onto the couch with a sigh, giving himself a moment to catch his breath and calm his palpating heart. He looked back to where Buttercup was still slightly hunched over, and suddenly he was felt the overwhelming urge to look at her. He reached forward to stroke her cheek, catching her attention.

She sat up and gave him a sultry look that made his mouth go dry. She got up slowly and started to fix her clothes and lipstick casually – as if the activity they had just participated in was a common occurrence between them. (which it basically was at this point.)

His mind struggled to find the proper words to say to her as he fixed his belt buckle, and raked a hand though his jet-black spikes as he continued to watch her straighten herself up.

 _She was really fucking beautiful._ He mused privately. _She should be with someone who was equally as awesome and just as beautiful as she was. She really deserved nothing less despite what she thought._

"He doesn't deserve you, you know." The words slipped out faster than he could stop them.

Buttercup paused in the middle of fixing herself up to turn back around and face him. She quirked an eyebrow at him and a half smirk rose on her blood red lips. "and you think you do?"

"I didn't say that." He shot back with a smirk. "But you and I both know that I'm the _only_ one who actually challenges you, besides-" he reached out and tugged her back over to him by her belt loops and onto his lap. Running his hands up her thighs and under her shirt he grinned:

"I bet your boyfriend doesn't make you feel like _this."_

Buttercup scowled at the mention of the other man and took his hands out from underneath her shirt. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well he's something – regardless, the prick isn't a good match for you. You need someone who can provide you with a challenge, otherwise you and I both know that you're going to get bored… you always do in the end."

"You don't know that." She shot back, growing frustrated.

"Then why do you keep coming back for more?"

Buttercup fell silent at that, and Butch grinned. He had her backed up into a corner. As much as he knew that she would hate to admit it, she knew that he knew her better than anyone else.

Instead of giving him an answer, she removed his hands from her body, and finished fixing herself up. Stalking towards his apartment door, she ripped it open and shot him a look over her shoulder.

"I'll see you around… maybe." She muttered before bolting off in a flash of lime green.

Butch only chuckled as he fell back against the couch, lacing his hands behind his head – knowing full well that this would _not_ be the last time he saw her.

.

XxX

 _Still she's on her knees and_

 _Scotty doesn't know_

 _Oh Scotty doesn't know-oh_

 _So don't tell Scotty_

 _(Scotty's gotta go)_


	27. Track 27: For The Girl

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 27: For The Girl – The Fatellis**

" _She was a whirlwind of chaos_

 _But she was so damn passionate_

 _That she was worth it."_

It was times like this when he was running around causing chaos in the city streets of Townsville, that Butch felt the most carefree.

Destroying the city was always a fun past time for him and was a great way to relieve pent-up stress.

He sent a green wave of energy pulsating thought the streets, leaving massive cracks in the concrete as it rippled like an earthquake though the ground. He stopped to admire his handy work, grinning savagely as he did so.

He heard her coming before he saw her.

His keen hearing picked up on something- no, _someone_ flying at him at full speed, and it wasn't long before he heard the telltale enraged scream ripping from her vocal chords as she flew at him.

Butch bit back the joyful grin that threatened to break out across his face at the sound.

He turned around and spread his arms out – almost as if he were going to give her a hug – and had only just started to ask her " _What the fuck is up sunshi-"_ before she slammed into him with the force of a freight train, effectively knocking the brutal X powered male off his feet, and careening into the cracked pavement below, knocking the wind out of him. His back slammed unforgivingly into the sun baked concrete, and a sudden weight on his broad torso made him look up only to see Buttercup straddling him, her lips pulled back into a snarl.

Butch cocked an eyebrow at their positions and managed to wheeze out. "Well shit babe, I see how it is. You know, if you wanted to be on top that badly, you could have just tol-"

A fist crashed into his mouth, silencing the arrogant man in the middle of his sentence. Butch groaned as he felt his nose crack from the brutal hit. He brought a hand to his nose only to see dark red liquid rapidly start to pour out of his nostrils and onto his palm. Whatever, it was no big deal. The X in his system would take care of that in a moment.

He tilted his head up to glare at the owner of the fist, and for the second time that day, he fought to hold back a grin.

Buttercup still had her fist raised slightly, unwilling to put it down, even though Butch really had no interest in fighting _her._ Her knees dug painfully into his sides and he fought back the urge to let a pleasured moan escape his lips from the rough treatment.

Any other time this would have been hot as hell, but Buttercup looked especially pissed today, and would probably have no qualms about breaking his jaw if he got too fresh with her, so instead he remained silent, however he didn't break eye contact with her.

"God damn it you piece of fucking snail slime, I've had enough of your shit!" She snarled at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt to raise his head closer to hers.

"Stop messing around with the city every goddamn day! It's getting old! You're like what? Twenty-five? Go find something else to do pencildick!"

"Twenty- _four_ actually." Butch managed to get out though blood stained teeth. "I'm younger then you, remember sweetheart?"

The statement earned him another punch to the face – The second blow just as savage as the first. He let a pained hiss past his teeth as he felt his nose. _Yup, it was definitely broken. First punch must have just cracked the cartilage._

"Keep it up Butch." Buttercup snarled. "I could do this _all_ day. I don't have any other plans."

"Good, I get you all to myself then."

The faintest blush rose across her cheeks, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Instead she growled, "The only reason why I haven't throw you into the Townsville penitentiary is because I'm bored."

Butch gave her a bloody smirk that made her insides churn. (Though ironically enough, not in a bad way) "What a coincidence, so am I."

"… You only started wrecking the downtown because you knew I would come, didn't you?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

Buttercup slowly got off of him and allowed him to rise up off the tarnished concrete, shaking bits of gravel out of his hair as he did so – bloody nose already healed. He shot her a dark grin.

"Waddya say we go all out? For old times' sake babe?"

"I swear to god Butch, one of these days I am going to end you."

"Aw, I love you too sweetheart."

An angry scream, and two different streaks of green later, both where flying thought the city at top speed - Butch cackling maniacally as he avoided his counterpart's eyes beams.

Damn it all to hell, he really liked that woman.

.

XxX

 _She was breaking my bones when_

 _I was bursting their noses_

 _Kickings for my sweetheart_

 _Bruises that I just don't miss_

 _And she said "I can't love you anymore than this!"_


	28. Track 28: See You Around

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

*Inspired from the one scene in More Then Human

* * *

 **Track 28: See You Around – We Are The In Crowd**

They stared at each other for a long time in silence.

Butch and Buttercup stood on the edge of the sidewalk by one of Townsville's busy intersections. Cars whizzed by them, unaware of the showdown that was happening between one of their beloved heroes, and her best friend.

The raven-haired teens stared each other down, neither daring to utter a single word – almost looking as if they were going to fight each other.

But they weren't there to participate in a brawl. Not this time. (Though it was something that they'd much rather be doing)

Buttercup wasn't sure how long they stared at each other for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours – hell it could have been _days_ for all she cared. All she could do was peer into Butch's deep green irises, knowing full well that she would have to say the thing she never thought she'd have to say to him of all people at some point.

Thankfully, she didn't have to. He did it for her.

"So, this is it then." Butch mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking everywhere but her. Buttercup nodded slowly. "Yup." She said curtly, crossing her arms so he couldn't see her clenched fists that were turning white from stress. "It is." She confirmed.

Butch hummed lightly – still refusing to look at her – as a smirk crossed over his handsome features. It wasn't one of his normal smirks though, Buttercup noted. It was twisted with pain. Pain that she knew that he would never admit to.

Butch cracked a grin as he lifted his head upwards so that he was staring up at the gray clouds overhead. It was another long moment before he spoke.

"You know, for what it's worth Butters… it was fun."

Buttercup nodded, and the ghost of a smile danced her red lips.

"Yeah…" she agreed softly. "Yeah it was."

Butch grinned sadly at that and turned around to leave. He had taken two steps away from her, before he stopped and turned back around to shoot her a pained smirk. Raising his hand, he shot her a mock salute.

"See you around." He said hollowly. Then, he turned back around, and walked off, leaving her alone. He didn't look back.

Buttercup took a shuddering breath in, and tried her damndest to ignore the feeling that her heart was breaking inside her rib cage. Instead she stared longingly after his retreating figure until she couldn't see him anymore.

It was only after he had completely disappeared from her advanced vision that she allowed a single tear to fall from her bright green eyes. It crashed onto the pavement below her – humble and silent – just like the very human pain that she felt.

"Yeah." Buttercup choked out after a moment. "I'll see you around."

.

XxX

 _I'm getting into trouble and dancing with the devil._

 _Well then I give up if you just stop this whole thing altogether._

 _What if I say goodbye for the last time?_

 _I'm closer than you realize._


	29. Track 29: Butch

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 29: Butch – Saint Motel**

It was a good night.

Butch and Buttercup were enjoying their annual date night together, only the green ex-Ruff had really surprised his lovely girlfriend of eight years.

Two exclusive V.I.P. back-stage passes to one of their favorite bands and an extremely nice dinner at one of Citysville's most expensive restaurants later, and both meta-humans were sitting out on a well-lit patio on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Citysville.

"Jeez Butch, I'm impressed." Buttercup admitted as she reached across the table to hold his hand in hers, her thumb stroking his knuckles gently. "You've really outdone yourself this time. I'm tempted to say this was our best date night ever."

"Ah well you know me: I live to impress." Butch flashed her a cocky smirk. "Now admit it – I'm the best and nobody else even comes close to being as awesome as I am."

"You're something alright." Buttercup admitted with playful eyeroll. "But I think you're pretty great yeah."

Butch smiled at that as she redirected her attention back out to the sprawling grid of the city they were overlooking. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked over her profile.

 _God she was beautiful. She really was something else entirely… and she was all his, even if he knew he didn't always deserve her._

His hand traveled down his pocket and he traced a small box that was resting against his thigh and couldn't help but swallow thickly.

 _If tonight went according to plan, then he'd always have her by his side…_

"Hey, so uh listen." Butch winced as his voice cracked, catching Buttercup's attention. _Idiot, his voice never cracked, she'd know that something was up for sure._

Sure enough, Buttercup quirked a dark brow at him, signaling for him to continue. When he was silent, she frowned slightly as she shifted so her whole body was facing towards him. "Yeah? What's going on? You ok?"

"Fine, fine, never better." Butch brushed off her concerns as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. "It's just… I've got something to ask you… and it's something that I've been meaning to do for a while now actually."

"Oh... well this sounds pretty serious." Buttercup stated leaning forward slightly. "Ask away then."

Butch took a breath in. _Now or never._

"So I've been thinking recently-"

"You? Thinking? Well that's not healthy."

"Shuddup Butters." Butch grinned as he nudged her knee under the table with his own. Feeling calmer, he ginned at the woman across the table from him as he fingered the box under the table before taking it out of his pocket. He stood up and made his was over to her, clutching the box in a closed fist so she couldn't see.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while now." He repeated as he towered above her. "and now seems like as good as a time as ever so… well…"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes in confusion at his words, only to open wider and wider as Butch slowly began to sink down on to one knee in front of her and pulled out the small ring box out of concealment, gently opening it so she could see the ring inside.

Her bright lime eyes widened in shock as she took in the image of him kneeling on the ground before her. A bright red flush tinted her cheeks and her jaw went slack as she realized what he was doing.

"H-Hey… what the hell are you doing-"

"Buttercup. Marry me."

.

XxX

 _Crashing private parts, electric plastic skin._

 _Truth is on the tongue, come on and slip it in._

 _I just can't relate, cause I don't feel the same._

 _I am waiting, I am ready._


	30. Track 30: I Hate Everything About You

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 30: I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace**

It should have been biologically, mentally, _physically_ impossible for Butch to like Buttercup.

It should have been impossible for him to even _consider_ thinking about her in a positive light.

And yet, somehow he did.

Well, that was a bit of a stretch. He was still evil, born and bred – so on one hand, while he could admit that he was fond of the green Puff, (and quite attracted to her at that.) it infuriated him to no end.

She _killed_ him for Christ's sake. Why the hell he liked her in the first place was beyond him.

He started to notice the little things about her that he hadn't seen before – small quirks and ticks that she had did not go unnoticed by his ever-watchful gaze. He didn't know when exactly he started noticing these small details about her, but it irked him to no end.

Over the next few months, he started paying more and more attention to her, and he didn't know why. He started picking her apart – trying desperately to determine what it was about her that he liked so much, only to grow frustrated when he couldn't figure it out.

He was fixated her… and he had absolutely no idea why.

He _hated_ her. He despised her with every fiber of his being…

He hated her… he hated her so much…

He _loved_ her.

He came to that startling conclusion one day after watching her break out into genuine laughter at a joke from one of her male friends, and it scared him more than he was willing to admit.

It also pissed him off royally, because she never laughed like that around him. Never.

He sat and stewed on those enraged feelings for the next couple of days before he snapped and decided to vent his frustrations that only way he knew how.

He charged at her in the air space above Townsville one day while she was out flying alone. His blood sang in his ears as the green powerhouses went at one another, tearing clothes and spilling blood as they crashed through several buildings in the middle of their brawl – not caring who or what was in them.

He grinned as he managed to grab a hold of her, and chucked her over his shoulder as he stomped though the upper floors of one of the city skyscrapers that they had crippled during their fight.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" Buttercup bellowed as she slammed her fist into the broad expanse of his back. Butch rolled his eyes at the action as he moved them into one of the empty office spaces that had managed to escape most of the destruction that the rest of the building had suffered.

If he had been a lesser being, he figured that the force of the blow probably would have pulverized his spine. But he wasn't a lesser being. In fact, he was stronger than she was thanks to puberty – a fact that he loved to dangle in her face, just to watch her quickly become furious and try and swing at him.

He felt another heavy blow slam into his back with just enough force that he felt one of his ribs crack from the pressure and his temper snapped.

In one fluid motion, he flipped her off of his back and slammed her unforgivingly into the ground below them, smirking darkly as a small crater formed in the ground from the force.

Buttercup gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She thrashed soundlessly on the ground for a moment as she struggled to regain air in her lungs, before she felt a sudden weight on her midsection. Glancing up, she struggled harder as she discovered Butch straddling her, but he only dug his knees painfully into her sides to lock her in place, and used one hand to pin her own above her head.

Butch glared down at the girl below him as he rubbed at his bruised back with his free hand. _Fucking bitch had cracked_ two _ribs as opposed to one, judging from where the pain that was emanating from his upper rib cage._

A low growl escaped his throat as the green eyed X teens glared at each other in a tense silence, and he began to question himself on what it was about her that made him love her.

Her wild onyx hair was tangled and mussed around her face like a dark halo as she glared up at him defiantly with her too bright green eyes that he could see himself perfectly in – almost as if he was looking in a mirror. He dropped his gaze lower over her flawless, bloodstained skin, down her neck, past her chest and down to the body he was currently sitting on top of. Years of fighting and athletics had carved her body into a masterpiece that rippled with lean muscle, and one that he found himself very attracted to at that.

She was perfect.

Too perfect. And that made him oddly furious. (Maybe it was because deep down he knew that he wasn't a perfect being like she was – that he was seven different kinds of fucked up, but he didn't want to think about that now)

The longer he stared at her, the more it started to make sense to him. _He hated everything about her. That was it. But then… if he hated her that much…_

 _Why did he love her like he did?_

He bent down slowly, curving his back painfully as he lowered his lips to her ear. What he was about to say was for her ears and her ears only. No one else could know.

" _I hate everything about you."_ He snarled viciously in her ear. Straightening his back, he loomed over her as he glared down at her prone form. The next words that came out of his mouth however, were choked despite the hate written across his handsome face.

" _So why the fuck do I love you?"_

.

XxX

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you_


	31. Track 31: Stay With Me

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track: 31: Stay With Me – You Me At Six**

 _"If she ever asks him how many times she has crossed his mind,_

 _he would say once because she came and never left._

 _After all, 'just friends' don't look at each other like that."_

Butch took slow deep breaths as he gazed down at the smaller body that was encircled in his defined arms – trying to shift as little as possible to avoid jostling the smaller being too much.

Buttercup let out a tired sigh as she slouched in his hold – her back pressing into his broad chest as they both continued to relax in the calm silence that had enveloped them.

They were currently lying on the floor of his bedroom – his bed was about a foot away from them, but fuck it, who needed beds when they had a perfectly good beanbag chair they could collapse on – simply enjoying the undisturbed quiet that that surrounded the resting warriors like a shroud.

Butch wasn't quite sure how they ended up in this position. One minute they had been shooting the shit, talking about sports and whatever else they could think of – and the next they were curled up on his floor, practically spooning.

He found her presence to be oddly comforting – soothing almost – which was odd for him to admit, since at one point in their lives, they used to mercilessly beat the shit out of each other for kicks.

It was almost funny just how much things had changed between them. Twelve, almost thirteen years changed a person more then he initially realized.

He pulled her closer to him – gently pressing her into his broad frame as he rested his chin on top of her head – which was fine by her, considering that she wasn't going away where anyways.

Normally, she would have brushed him off – after all, he was never _not_ touching her, (they been ones for words – always preferring physical actions over everything else) but then there were times like this where she just didn't care, and welcomed the physical contact.

They both relished quiet moments like this – as down time for them was few and far in-between, and hardly ever lasted for very long. It was a time they could be open with each other – real and honest – something that they didn't always have the luxury of being when they were out in public or at school.

Out there – they couldn't ever divulge that they acted like this together. This was their time together. As friends… and possibly something more. It was a time nobody else needed to know about.

It was theirs. Nobody could take that away from them. They wouldn't let them.

"You're my best friend you know that?" Butch muttered into her hair. "You get me the best out of anyone in this whole shitty town."

Buttercup shifted in his arms so that she was facing him, and he suddenly found himself staring into bright green eyes that looked like pools of liquid emeralds

"I know." She informed him, and Butch could have sworn that he saw his whole physical being reflected in her bright green eyes – it was in that moment that he knew he was a goner.

"I've always known."

.

XxX

 _You've got a lot to say for the one that walked away_

 _You've got a lot to say for the one that pushed me away_

 _Oh, how do I know if I should stay or just go?_

 _The bottom line is this way that I'll never know_


	32. Track 32: Animal

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 32: Animal – The Cab**

" _It's almost magical to look at them_

 _Because it's like the time stops for them_

 _When they look at each other_

 _It's like they share something only they know_

 _It's like they share a secret."_

"This has got to be the dumbest fucking idea that you sorry excuses for friends have ever come up with."

"Aw come on BC! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, booze and music? What could beat that?"

"It's a karaoke bar dumbass. It's not all that great."

"Come on Butterbabe, a little blue bird told me you've got a great voice – wanna give me a private performance?" Butch piped up from the back of the group, only to get elbowed in the ribs by said girl, laughing like the idiot he was.

This was not how Buttercup pictured spending her Friday night with the guys.

The cackling group of hyenas had practically dragged her downtown to the local karaoke bar against her will, and that's how Buttercup found herself crammed in a tight booth in the small karaoke bar with Mitch, Harry, Mike, the twins and Butch.

"This is fucking ridiculous. We're twenty-one years old and you guys want to spend a perfectly good Friday down at this shitty karaoke joint." She protested, guesting to the lit-up stage and mic at the front of the small space.

"I think it's because you're chicken and don't want to sing." Mitch teased gently, knowing full well the green Puff could sing her ass off. Buttercup snorted. "We both know that's a lie – I just would rather be at one of Citysville's night clubs-"

"Sing Butters, I dare ya." Butch interrupted with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at her counterpart. "I'll sing the day you get up on that stage and sing in front of us – which is going to be never – since you would never-"

"Done."

Her eyes widened in shock as Butch pushed past Floyd and Lloyd and shot her a shit-eating smirk. "I'll sing, but you're going to give me a private performance later."

She snorted as he made his way towards the stage. "Yeah whatever pencil dick. I'll only do it if your half decent." She paused as she watched Butch calmly walk up the stage steps, before leaning over to Mike, "He can't sing, can he?" Mike only shrugged, "I have no clue, I guess we'll see in a second."

The group watched in amusement as Butch strutted across the stage and whispered something in the DJ's ear before moving over to the mic. He shot her a dark smirk and took the mic off of the stand, nodding to the DJ.

The sound of a heavy electric guitar and loud drumbeat roared to life over the speakers, and Buttercup's brows furrowed as she recognized the familiar instrumentals, only to place the song's name right as Butch opened his mouth and began to sing.

" _Baby girl I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine. So I guess that leaves you staring, at something that's somewhere in between-"_

Buttercup felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop open in surprise as she realized with a start that he was _good. Really fucking good._ She didn't have to look at the rest of the group to see that her expression was mirrored on their faces.

 _The hell? How did she_ not _know he could sing like that?_

"Duuude, what the actual fuck? Where did he learn to sing like that?" she heard Harry mutter across from her, but she didn't bother to look his way – she was too transfixed watching her counterpart hit every note perfectly in his deep rumbling tone.

Butch to his credit, hadn't taken his eyes off of her and shot her a knowing smirk that made her flush against her will. _That shit. He'd knew… she should have known better – the brutal X powered man didn't make bet's unless he knew he could win._

Butch sent a suggestive smirk her way, and pointed at her as he launched himself into the next verse without missing a beat. _"I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home-"_

"I think that he picked this song especially for you BC." Mitch muttered in her ear. "I think he did too." Buttercup confirmed, not breaking eye contact with Butch, who shot her a knowing wink from the stage.

" _Girl you locked the door behind you, when you walked into my room. And your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you.'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so I wonder could it be, that when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me-"_

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Floyd jeered on her other side, nudging Lloyd with a wink. "Yeah, is it working?" Lloyd snickered as the twins burst into laughter.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Both twins stopped laughing immediately as the words left her mouth to gape at the dark-haired girl in surprise, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Butch.

"Holy shit-"

" _My eyes and my mouth agree, you'll be coming home with me. 'Cause girl you know, 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal."_

Butch wore an almost predatory smirk on his face as his dark green eyes locked on her lean form, glinting with desire, and damn it all to hell if she tried to deny that it _didn't_ turn her on.

 _Well fuck. It looked like she'd be giving him a private performance after all._

" _'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal. I'm just a animal. Animal!"_ Butch finished the song with a slight bow as he slammed the mic back onto the stand – only to receive a standing ovation from their table, as Buttercup sat in silence – completely stunned by what she had just witnessed.

The guys went back to muttering amongst themselves after a moment, but Butch lingered off to the side, near the exit door and cocked an eyebrow at her with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

 _You coming?_

She didn't have to think about it.

"Holy fuck, I didn't know that the psycho could sing like that, did you?" Harry asked. "No man, that's new – he's the last person I would expect that from." Mike shot back with a laugh.

"That song choice though." Floyd piped up with a suggestive smirk as he nudged his twin. "I think he's trying to say something to you BC." Lloyd finished with a strangled giggle as he instinctively cringed – waiting for the blow that he was sure to receive from said green eyed girl – only to frown when it didn't come. "Ah Buttercup…?"

Mitch tuned to his left were Buttercup had been sitting moments prior, only to realize that the tall ravenette wasn't there anymore, and neither was Butch.

"Hey… Uh… where did Butch and BC go?"

.

XxX

 _Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_

 _But I was born a different breed_

 _I can shake you, but then I'll break you_

 _And baby sweat is guaranteed_


	33. Track 33: Chloe (The One That I Want)

**Lords of the Playlist**

Authors note: The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 33: Chloe (You're The One That I Want) – Emblem3**

Sometimes it was hard being the middle sister.

Especially when it was expected of her and her sisters to the "perfect little girls" that Townsville knew them to be all of the time.

It was especially hard to follow that expectation when her older sister was the epitome of perfect, and her baby sister wasn't far behind.

It was hard, trying to live up to her older sister's expectations of her – she knew she wasn't perfect – that she wasn't like her sisters much at all. She tried of course, she desperately tried to be the sister that her older sibling wanted her to be – but she knew in her heart of hearts that it would never happen, even if she wanted it for herself.

But she wouldn't deny that it ate at her sometimes – the worst was when her pink eyed sister would point of her short comings, (she knew that Blossom didn't mean any harm by it, but that didn't make it hurt any less) and made her feel second rate.

She would get so tired and irritable trying to be something that she wasn't, that she would often take off by herself for hours, not saying a word to anyone – making her sisters and friends who were closest to her, worry – and that included a certain green eyed Rowdyruff.

Butch had noticed for the past couple of days that Buttercup had been more standoffish than usual, alerting him that something wasn't quite right with the spicy Puff. He didn't comment on her odd behavior in front of their friends though, knowing full well that that it only irritate her farther and prompt her to start a fight with him.

However, when he noticed her slip outside during lunch hour a few days later, he decided to follow her without a second thought. He found her sitting outside on the school's rooftop, staring out at the city with a blank expression on her face – not paying him any mind as he approached her from behind.

"What's up with you?" he asked, snickering to himself as he watched her jump in surprise as she turned around to glare at him. "Dumbass, don't do that – I'm trying to think."

"Well that's something that you never do. You're always kick ass first and take names later, not the other way around." He crossed his arms. "So, I'll ask again: what's up with you?"

"I'm FINE-" Buttercup started to say, only to pause in midsentence as a tired look passed over her face. "Actually… no. I'm not." She admitted. "I guess there is something that's been bugging me for a little bit."

He quirked his brow as he sat down beside her. "Ok then, what is it?"

She sighed. "Well I'm not exactly the most approachable person-"

"Yeah no shit." Butch laughed only to shut his mouth a second later as Buttercup sent him a particularly vicious glare. "Sorry, I'm listening, go on."

"It's just… Blossom… Everybody, and I do mean _everybody_ –loves her. She's great at everything. Math, science, dealing with the press and townspeople – whatever it is, she's great at it, not to mention she's gorgeous. I'm not like that… I'm quick tempered, I'm too mean, too hard, and I have no patience what-so-ever. She's just good at everything, and I just come up… second best."

She averted her eyes away from him as she finished, refusing to look over at him. Butch sat in a stunned silence for a moment as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _Oh. Oh. That was it._

He frowned to himself as he pondered over what she said for a moment. He could see where she was coming from – sometimes he felt the same way with his brothers, but he figured it must be a different kind of feeling for her – seeing how she had to put up the good girl farce all the time.

"Well… maybe you're right."

She cringed at his statement, and it stabbed him in the heart to see her cave in on herself like that, so he began to talk rapidly before she had the chance to doubt herself father.

"Maybe you are meaner and louder and more crude then she is, but you're fucking _amazing."_ He told her sincerely, watching as a light red dusting appeared on the tops of her cheeks.

"Butch-"

"So your sister is better at you at some things. Big fucking deal. You completely shred her in other areas." He continued on, ignoring her flushed sputtering.

"So what if Blossom is better at dealing with crowds, or just people in general? Shit, maybe she does turn more heads then you do. But you know what? Fucking let her – I don't give a damn about her." He looped a long arm over her shoulders with a lopsided grin. "I got the better sister anyways."

Buttercup's cheeks flushed scarlet at his words – a terrible colour combination with her green colour scheme – but he couldn't help but think that she looked cute with it.

"The rest of the town can have her for all I care." He pressed on before turning his head to look at her with a confident grin. "You're the one that I want."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You… what…?"

"and if the towns so preoccupied with her, that's better news for me. That means I can have you all to myself." Butch rambled on, almost childishly – still ignoring her strangled attempts to form words. He squeezed her shoulders. "Because I'm selfish, and I don't like sharing."

"I… I don't really know what to say to that. I'm not going to argue it though" Buttercup muttered as she allowed him to press her into his side. She tilted her head up and shot him a watery smile. "Thanks Butch, I needed that."

He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head as he redirected his attention back out to the city before them. "You're fucking great BC – so stop comparing yourself to her. You're not Blossom and you never will be – but you're just as good, if not better."

It was then, Buttercup decided – that she didn't mind being the middle sister – and she didn't mind not being as pristine as her sister.

.

XxX

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

 _But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want_

 _You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

 _You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_


	34. Track 34: Do What U Want

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 34: Do What U Want – Lady Gaga**

The Green's were at a rave when he noticed it – or more specifically _her._

It wasn't uncommon to find the two meta-humans at some sort of hot, dark and crowded party, after all, the pair had been sneaking into them ever since high school – and since they had come of age they had been going out more and more often – the parties they attended becoming gradually darker and hotter. Both noticed the shift, but neither one pointed it out.

Maybe it wasn't the parties that were changing. Maybe it was just them growing up. Neither could be sure.

But there was something about this particular rave that set it aside from all of the others that they had attended before this one.

Something that Butch had failed to notice until that one fateful moment.

And that something was none other than his counterpart.

The music had been blasting over the speakers and had switched to a slower, grinder song that they both found themselves dancing to.

Butch was keeping her back pressed up against his broad chest as he gently ran his hands up and down her waist, and Buttercup had her hands thrown back around his neck, keeping his face close to hers and buried in her neck.

Maybe it was the angle that the strobes had hit her, or maybe it was something else entirely, but he remembered looking up from his spot on her neck and freezing.

Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the beat, her hand ever present on the back of his neck. Her painted red lips were turned upwards into a content smile, and her jet-black hair was stuck to the side of her face as she rolled her hips against his.

He was hypnotized as he watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of her neck, and before he could stop himself, he ran his tongue down the length of her neck, causing her eyes to open in surprise.

"Stop being so fucking weird." She murmured as she pressed his face closer to hers – her lips brushing his cheek.

"How can I, with you looking like that." He mumbled drunkenly as he gave her a hard thrust with his pelvis. "So good… you look so fucking good tonight… where the fuck have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time." She gasped. "It's taken you this long to notice."

He grinned as he kissed her neck. "Sorry babe, I'm here now though." He let his hands settle comfortably on her hips. "Just stop talking." Buttercup muttered as she trailed butterfly kisses down his jaw, before settling back to the pace he had set.

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

.

XxX

 _If you ever let me go_

 _I would fall apart_

 _If you break my heart_

 _So just take my body_

 _And don't stop the party_


	35. Track 35: Come Out And Play

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 35: Come Out And Play – Offspring**

 _Tap… tap… tap…_

Buttercup rolled over in her bed with a sleepy groan and pulled the covers up over her head as she tried in vain to ignore the small tapping sounds emanating from the circular window closest to her sleeping form. When the sounds didn't stop after another minute, she pushed the covers off of her head, as she struggled to blink away sleep – praying that whoever was tossing shit at her window would wizen up and stop.

When the tell-tale tapping sounds contained, she rolled over onto her side and glanced over at her alarm clock – only for the blinding red numbers to burn her cornea's.

 **3:26am**.

She let out an irritated snarl as she ripped off the covers and stalked over to the window, cracking her knuckles ominously. Powerpuff girl or not, she loved her sleep more than anything, and whoever was chucking rocks at her window might as well be a dead man as far as she was concerned.

She yanked open the blinds and swung the window outward – silently thanking whatever force was watching out for her that her sisters were at Robin's for a sleep over and currently weren't in their shared room.

"Whoever's throwing those _fucking_ rocks at my window better knock in the fuck off or I swear to _god_ I'm going to break my foot off in someone's ass-"

"Well good morning to you too Sunshine."

The familiar voice from down below her on the ground level, made her freeze mid-threat as she shut her eyes and prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered as she reopened her eyes, only to find a set of frost green ones staring back up at her.

"The fuck are you trying to pull asswipe? It's three in the goddamn morning!" she hissed down to the tall, dark bearer of chemical X – who also happened to be none other than her counterpart – who shot her a sly smile that allowed the moonlight to reflect off of his white teeth, tossing a small rock nonchalantly in one hand. "Come out and play."

Buttercup sucked in a breath at the challenge. He was baiting her. She knew he was. She knew she shouldn't fall for it… but she had never been one to back down from a challenge, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Oh you're dead pencil dick. You're really going to get it now." She seethed as she launched herself out of the window – clad only in a flimsy nightgown – and onto him, with a barely contained grin of excitement.

Not two seconds later they were both airborne – leaving two different streaks of green behind them as they jetted off to the outskirts of town to continue their brawl in the dead of the night.

.

XxX

 _It goes down the same as the thousand before_

 _No one's getting smarter no one's learning the score_

 _Your never-ending spree of death and violence, and hate_

 _You gotta keep 'em separated_

 _Hey come out and play_


	36. Track 36: Vicious Love

**Lords of the Playlist**

Authors note: The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 36: Vicious Love – New Found Glory ft. Hayley Williams**

Butch fought the urge to roll his eyes as he walked though Townsville's central park.

He was currently glaring at at least a dozen or more couples that where currently spending time together in the park, having a picnic or simply horsing around.

He cringed. It was absolutely sickening.

One couple slammed into his back, and he felt himself twitch irritably as the couple offered him a sorry excuse for an apology before resuming their game of make-out tag, or whatever the fuck it was they were doing.

He was now seriously considering turning the park into a reenactment of the San Andreas vault line. Anything to scatter the various couples that were making him feel more and more uncomfortable by the second.

But as much as he wanted to, he knew that he would be making a huge mistake if he did that – Buttercup would be on him in seconds, and unlike her sisters, she wouldn't hold back as she tried to pummel the living shit out of him.

Ah Buttercup. His favorite Puff. His spicy little spitfire… And his girlfriend.

He sighed as he thought of her. If he could be honest – he was amazed that they had lasted this long – what with their constant fights that would leave them battered and broken for hours in the aftermath, and would then leave them unable to speak to each other for weeks afterward.

And yet for some reason – one that he didn't quite understand – something always prompted him to come back for more. God only knew why, considering he was far from the forgiving, sentimental type.

Maybe that's why he got along so well with her in the first place – because she was roughly the same as him, and she certainly didn't expect him to act like all of the couples he was witnessing at the moment…

His chest suddenly felt heavy as he glanced at the laughing couples around him. They were there with their significant others, spending time together, laughing and doing other mundane couple things… things that someone like him didn't do and never would…

It was hard for him to admit it to himself, but underneath it all, he _wanted_ to do those things with her. There was always something holding him back though.

Whether it was his reputation, or the fact – and he hated to even consider that this was a possibility – that he was actually pretty clueless when it came to situations of that caliber, there was always something in the way.

And he knew that it wasn't it wasn't anything as trivial as that, that was the issue. It was _him._ He honestly didn't know how to do the basic things that couples did. After all, he, just like his brothers, had been brought up to despise anything remotely affectionate, so it wasn't entirely his fault, but he knew that he was constantly putting his relationship with Buttercup on the rocks because of it.

Things were always tense between them because of that key factor. He didn't intentionally mean for it to end up like that – it just was.

His relationship with Buttercup was a mess. He knew it. She knew it. Their siblings knew it. Everyone knew it. It was a borderline toxic relationship, and yet neither of them could get enough.

He managed a small smile as he maneuvered his way out of the park. The poison that was their love was addicting as it was vicious. Yet he could honestly say that he genuinely enjoyed what they had together, and he didn't like many things.

But the sheer _thrill_ and the rush of adrenalin that he felt whenever he was with her was exhilarating and always left him wanting more. She was like a drug, and he was hooked on her.

With that thought in mind, he kicked up off the ground and rocketed towards the Utonium residence – ready to take on the only woman in the world that could truly make him feel alive.

.

XxX

 _We've got a vicious love_

 _We mix our tears with blood_

 _No clock will stop for us_

 _We fight as hard as we love_


	37. Track 37: Glory and Gore

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 37: Glory and Gore – Lorde**

The sun was setting behind Townsville's city skyscrapers, casting long shadows onto the ground below.

Two different shades of green light weaved in and out of the tall shadows at blinding speeds – sending shockwaves rippling through the still, summer air as they duked it out in the orange sky above the city – desperately trying to land as many savage blows on the other as they could while taking the least amount of damage.

Buttercup grit her teeth as she dodged a particularly brutal punch from her counterpart, before retaliating with a devastating roundhouse kick to his back, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

She didn't have time to catch her breath before he was rocketing back towards her at full speed – the feral bellow that ripped from his maw, echoing around the skyscrapers that surrounded them, as she flew towards him at a blinding speed.

She collided with Butch head on, and suddenly found herself engaged in a tangle of limbs as both powerhouses ripped and tore at each other – desperately trying to make the other submit as they plummeted back towards the ground.

They hit the ground hard, creating a crater in the already battered asphalt from the force of their impact, but neither refused to separate as they continued to tear wildly into each other.

Neither of them cared about the damage that they were causing to the city. Their focus was on each other, unwavering and defiant.

Right now, the city wasn't a city to them – it was their colosseum, and they were the gladiators who were fighting to the death within its confines.

Finally, Buttercup saw an opening in his defenses and sent a green blast at him that blew him back several feet away from her – leaving a deep concrete trench in his wake.

Butch didn't get up immediately afterward – being too drained from the last couple of blows he had taken from his counterpart to move, but Buttercup wasn't about to take any chances with him – knowing full well that the chemical X in his system would make him as good as new in a few minutes.

She stomped towards him, blood running freely from her own cuts and gashes that he had given her, but she didn't bother to wipe the crimson liquid away. She liked the sting, it helped her focus. Made her feel alive.

She stopped a foot away from him and glared down at the lanky, well-muscled man lying in his self-made concrete trench – looking up defiantly at her with a twisted grin on his bloodied (but rather handsome) face.

"Well Sunshine? It's your move. You gonna finish it?" he asked her teasingly with a dark laugh, and Buttercup hesitated.

He was done – she could tell. She wasn't about kicking people while they were down. It wasn't her style.

But there was something about him that made the dark beast inside her rear up and yearn for his blood. Made her want to grind his face against the asphalt, and smash his bloodied face against her own-

She shook her head frantically. No, she wasn't going to go there, she wouldn't let him taunt her into a blind rage like he usually did. She wasn't going to give in, not this time-

"Admit it babe" you fucking love this, don't you? You twisted bitch." Butch cackled maniacally from his spot on the ground, laughing harder as her face twisted in fury.

Buttercup gnashed her sharp, white teeth together at his comment. She was going to crush him like the insignificant little snail that he was, and when she did, she'd see who was laughing then.

But something made her pause at the last second, and a blank look crossed over her face.

She knelt down in front of him as a wild grin began to crawl up her cracked lips. Butch stared back at her with a grin that matched her own, and knowing look on his face.

"You know, I'll let you in on a little secret Butch." She murmured in his ear so quietly, that if he didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard her at all.

"You're right. I _do_ love this."

Butch smirked triumphantly at her, showcasing his bloodstained teeth. "Then hit me harder, you sadist little bitch."

And she did – feeling nothing less than satisfied as she watched his blood spray across the shadowed pavement.

.

XxX

 _There's a humming in the restless summer air_

 _And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_

 _But in all chaos, there is calculation_

 _God knows we like archaic kinds of fun_


	38. Track 38: Dirty Little Secret

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 38: Dirty Little Secret – The All American Rejects**

He held her tightly against him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking guilty pleasure in hearing a raspy moan leave her vocal chords from his intrusion.

They were sitting on one of the hills just outside of Townsville, away from prying eyes, and most importantly – away from their siblings. Neither were on their minds at the moment, as they continued their heated make-out session with each other.

How many times had they slipped away in the last week alone so they could do this? He knew that he would have to start coming up with new excuses soon so that Brick wouldn't get suspicious. He knew that his red eyed leader would only buy the "he was going for a two-hour smoke break" excuse so many times before calling bullshit.

He figured that she had the same issues with her older sister, if not more so. Unlike Brick, who normally didn't care where he went off too, Blossom _did_ – maybe a little too much.

Nobody could know they were doing this – seeing each other like this – touching each other like this. It would start a war, and neither of them really wanted that.

This whole thing had started out with them beating the absolute piss out of each other a few months back. At one point, he had had her pinned down, only for his hand to slip and he had suddenly found himself with his mouth on hers.

She of course, had pushed him off before he could really get into it, and had screamed obscenities at him before blasting off into the sky in a flash of lime green – only to hunt him down a week later, slam him up against a wall in some back alleyway, and continue where they had left off.

He hadn't complained.

Now here they were, almost half a year later, and they still hadn't told anyone about their secret rendezvous.

He had just twisted his hand in her soft black hair, before a shrill beeping coming from his wrist caused him to pull away with a groan and look down at his watch, leaving his counterpart breathless.

 _Shit. 3:01pm_

He had been gone for close to three hours without so much as a word to his brothers. There was no way that Brick was going to let him off the hook without some sort of explanation this time.

He glanced over at his still breathless counterpart and licked his lips as he looked at her swollen ones. _Five more minutes wouldn't hurt._

He leaned back in to kiss her, only for her to pull away gently, prompting him to let out a disappointed huff at her refusal. She shook her head at him with a small frown.

"I gotta go. Bloss is going to ask questions if I stay any longer."

He let out a sigh but stood up as well, knowing that he should leave as well before it got too late. He pulled her in for one final kiss, and she didn't protest as he placed his lips overtop of her own, before pulling away from him slowly with a tiny smile on her still swollen lips.

He let her leave first, there was no way they could be seen heading back into town together. That would raise too many unwanted questions. Still, he wished they could stay for longer – the spicy puff was addicting in more ways than one.

He smirked as he watched her turn away from him and walk in the opposite direction. As he watched the delicate curve of her back disappear from his line of sight, he quietly mouthed:

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

.

XxX

 _Let me know that I've done wrong_

 _When we live such fragile lives_

 _It's the best way we survive_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_


	39. Track 39: Chelsea Dagger

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 39: Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis**

Buttercup breathed a sigh of relief as she finally managed to peel herself away from the party, and made her way out onto the second-floor balcony, away from the crowd of people she had lost her sisters in.

It wasn't that she didn't like parties, oh no, it was the exact opposite. Out of all three of the Powerpuff Girls, she was the wild one – the one who went to all the parties, the one who never turned down a good time. It was just that the party she was attending wasn't exactly her speed.

She, her sisters and the Professor were currently at the yearly annual party hosted by the Mayor in Townsville City Hall to thank the Powerpuff Girls for saving Townsville all throughout the year, and while Blossom, Bubbles and her Father always looked forward to it, Buttercup was a little less enthusiastic.

It was an… elitist party, to put it mildly. Government officials and civil-rights activists alike attended – and while she didn't mind entertaining them for a bit, it just wasn't for her.

Finally managing to break away from the high-class crowd, she made her way onto the marble balcony and ran a hand though her long midnight locks, breathing a sigh of relief as she made her way over to the edge of the balcony to peer out over the illuminated Townsville.

 _God those parties were suffocating sometimes._

She looked down at herself. Since it was such a high-class event she was required to dress up for the occasion. She was currently spouting a black form-fitting dress with a high neck-line, that ended mid-thigh, complete with black and gold heels and a thick gold-chain necklace to match. She knew she looked good. _Very good._

She let another sigh escape her lips. This was usually the outfit that she wore to clubs. At twenty-two she was quite the night owl (not that her father knew of course) and a club sounded pretty tempting at the moment – anything was better than being stuck with a bunch of sniveling politicians.

But she couldn't just leave. Blossom was about to give a speech and wanted both of her sisters present and she had promised that she would stick around for it.

 _But GOD she just wanted to get out of there._

Three streaks of light suddenly lit up the inky black sky above her, causing her to look up in slight surprise. _Red, Cobalt Blue and Forest Green._

 _Forest Green…_

She redirected her attention back out towards the city. The Rowdies weren't a problem to her. They had stopped causing anarchy a few years ago, (at least for the most part) and she and her sisters had become… friendly with them. Besides, if they wanted a fight they would have initiated one with her when they saw her – clearly, they had other plans tonight.

She was so focused on the city's layout that she didn't notice the dark green streak break off from the blue and red ones, and come flying towards her.

"Buttercup?"

The sound of his voice made her turn in surprise, just as his combat boots softy connected with the marble balcony behind her.

For such a big guy, he could be extremely quiet when he wanted to be, Buttercup thought to herself, mildly impressed.

"Butch." She greeted the well-built young man with a nod. "Didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Nope." Butch replied, popping the 'p'. He ran a hand though his jet-black spikes as his eyes ran up and down her body. "I thought it was you that I saw you out here but I couldn't be sure… I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

"Well first time for everything." Buttercup muttered as she shifted under his assessment. "What are you doing here anyways?"

The question earned her a wolfish grin. "My brothers and I were heading out to a club. Nothing better to do tonight – you look like you should be in one."

"I'd _rather_ be in one." She responded as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "But I have to stay here. Bloss is making a speech soon and I told her I would here for it."

"Do you really want to be here?" Butch chuckled lowly, looking at her from half-lidded eyes, causing her to freeze and take a good look at him.

Dressed mostly in black, complete with a leather jacket, worn combat boots and an eyebrow stud, he looked _good. Handsome even._

"Not really." She responded truthfully, her answer causing a grin to spread across his face as he took a step closer to her. "You should come with me then." He told her.

"What? Where?"

"The club, let's go have some fun."

"I can't I hav-"

"I don't think anyone will care if you take off for a bit. You look as if you're ready to hang yourself out here anyways."

"I promised my sister Id-"

"Since when do you care about prissy little speeches? Come on babe. Let's go out on the town… have some fun. My treat."

When she didn't respond, he took a step forward, and she unconsciously took a step back. This continued until she felt her back press up against the railing. Butch gave her a low grin as he placed his arms on either side of her – caging her in, causing a furious blush to spread across her face.

"Buttercup." He murmured, causing her to look up and meet his forest irises. "Has any one told you that you look good tonight?"

"W-what kind of a question is that?" She sputtered as her lime orbs widened in surprise.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Fine then." His eyes bore into her soul, unwavering and defiant.

"You look good Buttercup." He told her gently as he hooked a finger under her chin, raising her face up to meet his.

She shuddered involuntarily.

"Thank you." She murmured – their lips less than an inch apart. Butch shook his head, staring at her again.

"No, I mean, you look _really_ good, if you know what I'm saying." He told her lowly, as his free hand moved south to give her hip a squeeze.

Buttercup closed her eyes as a shudder of pleasure ran though her. She opened them again after a moment and looked at him though half-lidded eyes.

"You too." She told him softly as their breath fanned across each other's lips. They stayed like that for a moment, before Butch released her, stepping back a few paces, but not moving more than an arm's length away from her. He grinned roguishly at her as he extended his hand.

"You coming?" It was phrased as a question but she knew it wasn't one. He already knew the answer, and so did she.

"Yes. Fuck yes." She whispered as she took his out-stretched hand.

A second later, two streaks of green – one lime and the other forest – shot across the night sky after the red and blue lights, and away from the party.

.

XxX

 _Chelsea Chelsea I believe when you're dancing_

 _Slowly sucking your sleeve_

 _The boys get lonely after you leave_

 _It's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe_


	40. Track 40: Take Me Out

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 40: Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand**

Butch stared.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't even if he tried. He was currently at a massive high school reunion party with his brothers that was being held for their graduating year, and right now he was watching a girl who he hadn't seen in close to five years rip up the dancefloor with some of the sultriest dance moves he had ever seen.

Dressed in a skin tight black top and even tighter ripped jeans that he was amazed were still intact – Buttercup Utonium was the life of the party.

And damn she looked good.

Way better than the bimbo, Jessie… Jennifer… Julie – whatever her name was who he came to the stupid party with – looked.

 _Oh yeah, waaaay better._ He thought appreciatively to himself as he watched her roll her hips to the beat of the music. He had no idea she could dance like that, but hey – he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Casting a quick look around the room, he couldn't see his date anywhere, and assumed that she had met up with some of her old high school friends. _Good, that gave him some time to go catch up with his favorite Puff alone._

If he could drop his pride for a moment, he could admit that the reason why he had come to the reunion in the first place was partially to meet up with his old football buddies, but mainly because he had heard though the grapevine that _she_ was going to be there along with her sisters.

Because secretly, he'd had a thing for her back in high school, and seeing her like this now was bringing back old feelings.

He smoothly danced his way through the crowd until he was right behind her. Copying her dancing so that his moves were in sync with hers, he placed his hands on her hips and bent down to her height so his mouth was right by her ear.

"Boo."

She whipped around to face him. Lime eyes meeting forest green in an instant, and her blazing green irises widened in recognition a second later, causing an almost flirty grin to work its way up her lips as she looked him up and down.

"Well, well Butch Jojo. I haven't seen your sorry mug in forever. Looks like the years have been nice to you. How've you been?"

"Nice to see you too Sunshine. I'm doing fine, but damn I could say the same thing about you – holy hell woman, where have you been hiding those curves?"

She smirked at him. "Always had 'em, never showed 'em. Knew you would never get off my ass if I did."

 _God why had she hidden them all throughout high school? Was she trying to give him a brain hemorrhage?_ He thought to himself amazed, but she had a point – If he had known that she was hiding those underneath her clothes all that time… well… he probably would have slapped a ring on her years ago.

He shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts, and settled for looking her up and down – trying to take in the young woman in front of him.

The more he looked at her, the more things he started to notice about her that he had failed to notice originally. She was even taller now, if that were even possible, and she had let her hair grow out past her shoulders. It was a good look for her, he decided. Everything about her looked good.

Her eyes still held that same mischievous glimmer to them that they'd had in high school though, he noticed with a hidden grin. Not everything about her had changed.

"Damn though Butch, have you been working out recently? It looks like that shirt is a bit _too_ tight." Buttercup commented playfully with a wink, tugging at the hem of his black shirt. He puffed out his chest and jokingly flexed for her. "Of course, you know me sweet cheeks – I gotta keep in shape. The ladies need _something_ to ogle at."

Buttercup laughed at his cocky attitude and began to move her hips to the beat once again, motioning for him to do the same. "You haven't changed at all." She muttered with a small smile. "Good to see that some things are consistent with you I guess."

" _You've_ changed." He informed her as he gently placed his hands back on her hips with a wink. "It's probably the best change I've ever seen though…"

Buttercup twisted her hips in a different direction as the song changed in the background, and hummed lightly – letting him know that she had heard him. He swallowed thickly – the small action sent waves of desire running though his veins, and before he could think about what he was doing, he had bent down to her height again.

"We should go somewhere." He rumbled low in her ear. Buttercup paused for the briefest of moments as she flashed him a crooked smile. "Now normally I'd say that sounds like a fabulous idea, but you have a tendency to fuck the girls you go out with." She murmured as she rolled her hips against his own.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

She frowned at that – all traces of the playful smirk on her face from mare seconds ago, gone. She pushed him back slightly and glared at him. The massive raven haired man flinched inwardly as her piercing green irises washed over his broad form – chilling him to the bone.

"I'm not that type of person." She informed him coolly. "I haven't forgotten the shit that you and your brothers used to put me and my sisters though. Just because you're hot and I haven't seen you for a few years doesn't mean that I'm going to throw myself into bed with you."

He could barely keep himself from flinching as her words stabbed him like knifes. _Ouch – talk about a blow to his ego_. He hadn't realized that she still held that much resentment against him even after almost five years.

Buttercup broke eye contact with him for a moment to look at something behind him. "Besides…" She trailed off as she nodded her head in the direction where she was looking, "I don't think your date would appreciate that very much."

He spun around only to see the blonde-haired girl – _Julie, that was her name_ – who he had come to the party with – standing a few feet away from them, glaring at him.

He meekly waved at her before turning back to Buttercup, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Listen, I only came with her because she asked. I actually had a thing for _you_ in highschool, and I still kinda do-"

She held up a hand, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "You should've thought of that _before_ bringing her then." Buttercup relied icily, glaring back at the blonde girl. "Knowing full well I don't like her."

He openly cringed that time. _Crap how could he have forgotten?_ He knew that neither Buttercup nor her sisters liked Julie very much – not since she and her psychotic family had tried to blow her dad's brains out when they were kids, or something along those lines.

He didn't want to just end things with her like that though – who knew when he would see her again next? So he tried to salvage the situation.

"You know we could still ditch… just you and me, like old times-"

Buttercup closed her eyes with a slightly bitter smile. "You know, if I was anyone else, then I would have agreed. But I know you, and you never change. That's why you and me never worked out."

She opened her blazing lime irises again and looked up at him evenly. "I think I'm going to head. This reunion was kinda dull to be honest. It was nice seeing you again."

"Buttercup I-"

"Goodbye Butch."

And with that, she turned and walked out of his life as quickly as she had come back into it. Leaving him feeling strangely broken on the inside.

.

XxX

 _And if you leave here_

 _You leave me broken, shattered, I lie_

 _I'm just a shot, then we can die_

 _I know I won't be leaving here with you_


	41. Track 41: Hit Me Like A Man

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 41: Hit Me Like A Man – The Pretty Reckless**

He sent her face-first into the asphalt, grinning in ecstasy as her bones cracked from the force of the fall. She let out a harsh snarl in response and kicked out her leg, smirking in satisfaction as her heel collided with his kneecap, shattering it, and forcing him back a foot.

He was on her before she could catch her breath – damaged knee momentarily forgotten in the surge of adrenaline he got whenever he fought her like this. He hoisted her up by the waist – ignoring her furious thrashing – and dragged her over to one of the alleyway walls that they were brawling in.

He slammed her up against the wall with such bruising force that it damn near took her breath away, and his mouth was suddenly on her skin, making her gasp in pleasure and prompted her to lift her legs up to wrap around his broad waist.

Her neck was ravished in saliva and teeth marks as he covered the smooth skin in aggressive hickies and other forceful love marks. He bit and tore at her flesh and she could only squeeze him tighter as he ravished her in the way that only he could.

He quickly turned his attention to her bloodied lips and roughly pressed his own onto hers, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth – lapping up some of the residual blood from her lips. She bit down violently into the wet appendage in response, and he moaned happily as he dug his fingers into her thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

He pulled away only when air became too much of a necessity and grinned at her as she glowered at him.

"Evil bastard."

"You know it Sunshine."

The fist that collided with the side of his head was deserved and welcome, and he returned the punch with a savage blow of his own to her ribs – effectively knocking the wind out of her and rendering her stunned as he went back to mauling her lips.

She recovered far too quickly for his liking, but that was the fun part about her – she never made things easy for him, and he loved the challenge – that and he could hit her as hard as he wanted to and didn't have to worry about her breaking.

She gave him a wicked headbutt and he snarled angrily as he felt his nose crack – a torrent of blood poured out of his nose as she clutched at her side, both powerhouses pausing their brutal foreplay as they struggled to catch their breaths.

"Love me like a woman you savage prick." She snarled viciously.

"What fun is that if there isn't a little bit of blood involved?" He growled back as he nipped at her lip. She gave him a blood tinted grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Butchie."

He smiled and devoured her lips again.

.

XxX

 _Love is strong, but I am evil_

 _You can hear the children scream, like they're stuck inside a dream_

 _So hit me like a man, love me like a woman_


	42. Track 42: The Drugs

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 42: The Drugs – Mother Mother**

Butch figured that the must have been hallucinating.

He blinked his red rimmed eyes disbelievingly as he stared at the vision before him.

There, standing before his very eyes – was an almost misty-looking apparition of Buttercup, wearing what looked to be a short white dress.

And she was glowing. That was a thing.

Butch stared at the shimming girl standing in front of him, before glancing down at the still burning joint in his hand, only to look back up at his glowing best friend a second later, then back down at the joint, before quickly tossing it out the window – not really caring where it landed.

On one hand, Butch was acutely aware that he was hallucinating. He knew this because one – Buttercup had not been in his room when he started smoking, and two – she would never be caught dead wearing something like that. (though he had to admit, she _did_ look good in it)

But on the other hand… there was a tiny part of him that secretly, almost _desperately_ wished that she was real. And it scared him.

He coughed and slid down his bed until he was sitting on the floor, watching as the apparition floated over to his drugged form until she was less than a foot away from him. Her blood red lips tilted up into a smile as she looked at him, and Butch felt his heart thunder into irregularity.

 _God he was tripping hard – that weed had to have been laced with something else. He had never reacted this badly to a joint before._

Her shimmering figure twisted delicately before his eyes, almost as if she was being moved by some unseen breeze as she stepped even closer to him. He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling as if his limbs were as heavy as lead.

He wanted to touch her, but the closer she got to him, the heavier he felt, until he thought that he was sinking into the floor. The misty Buttercup knelt down to his level and cocked her head at him curiously, flashing him a small smile that made him shut his eyes.

She was blinding and brilliant – almost like the sun, and he was burning up in her essence.

It was too much, she was bright, and warm and radiant like the sun and he was the exact opposite compared to her. In a fleeting moment of clarity, he wondered how they were even friends in the first place.

"Fuck BC, what're you trying to do to me?" he rasped out, not daring to take his forest irises off her blazing lime green ones. The apparition only smiled serenely in response, and before he could say anything else, she suddenly vanished – almost as if she were never there at all.

The next morning Butch tossed out all of his hidden stash, and never spoke a word to anyone about what happened that night, but he could never get the almost heavenly version of Buttercup out of his mind whenever he looked at her.

.

XxX

 _Send me down an angel_

 _And let it pull me up from my own hell_

 _Cause you're hotter than the sun_

 _And you're better than the drugs_

 _I used to love_


	43. Track 43: Hystaria

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 43: Hysteria – Muse**

" _We could have been great enemies_

 _but somewhere along the lines_

 _I fell in love with you."_

Butch felt like he was dreaming.

He was in a crowded room at some party hosted by one of their high school friends, and all he could see was _her._

Her with her jet-black hair and piercing green eyes, and blood red lips that he definitely did _not_ want a taste of.

She was Buttercup Utonium. His sworn nemeses, and the object of his fascination.

He stared across the room at her – the drink in his hand long forgotten – as he watched her laugh at something one of her friends had said, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

 _Damn her. Damn her for messing with his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her._

Now that his thoughts had turned to her, he couldn't help but let himself get taken back to the moment this madness had all had started.

It had all started a few weeks ago during one of their annual fights behind the school one cloudy afternoon. It was a glorious fight, one where blood and dirt covered them head to toe, as they screamed profanities at each other, trying desperately to subdue the other.

It was a fight that he'd been winning too – all before she had managed to distract him.

He had managed to pin her down to the battered earth below him as he straddled her midsection, grinning like a mad-man, as he leered down at her prone from.

He had been getting ready to deliver the final blow when suddenly the sun had come out from behind the clouds and had illuminated her features.

He'd frozen mid-punch.

Her hair was splayed around her head like a dark halo, and despite all of the blood and dirt covering her, her skin had never looked so appealing to him. But the thing that had _really_ stood out to him were her eyes.

The sun had lit up her eyes. Those lime irises were brighter than he had ever seen, almost as if someone had lit them up from inside her skull like a jack-o-lantern.

All and all, he had never seen anything so lovely.

She had then managed to get her feet in-between them and kick him in the chest, sending him sprawling back several feet, before jetting off into the sky in a flash of green, but that was beside the point.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since.

And to him that was the worst part, because he hadn't been thinking about how much he hated her like he usually did.

He had been thinking about how pretty she was.

He was brought back to reality as someone bumped into him, causing him to spill his drink. He snarled irritably and shoved the offending person away from him before glancing back over to where Buttercup was still standing with her friends.

 _Your heart. I want it. I want your heart Buttercup. Give it to me._

Inwardly, a part of him know how creepy he sounded, but he couldn't help it. He'd gotten a fleeting taste of her brand of madness and he was addicted.

Hopelessly and utterly addicted to _her_. Like some poor fucker wrapped up in the effects of a siren song.

It was like he was stuck in some sort of fever dream, he mused. One that he didn't necessarily want to wake up from.

Looking at her again, he decided that it would be okay if he never woke up again.

Then, almost as if she had actually heard him, she looked up and glanced his way, only to lock her gaze with his – lime green boring into forest.

They stared at each other for a minute – their gazes locked on one another – refusing to look away, before she blinked, and broke the connection. She shot him a coy smirk and flashed him a knowing wink, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving the noise and the chaos behind her.

Butch could hardly breathe as the shudder that ran through him rattled his bones and shook him to his very core.

He knew that look. He knew it better than anyone else.

She was challenging him.

 _If you want it – come and get it._

.

XxX

 _Give me your heart and your soul_

 _And I'm breaking out_

 _Last chance to lose control_


	44. Track 44: Leather Jacket

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 44: Leather Jacket – Arkells**

Butch watched in amusement as Buttercup opened the passenger side door and got in with a muffled _"thank you"_ directed at him _,_ as she slammed the door shut behind her.

He didn't pull off the curb straight away, opting to watch as she shook the rain out of her hair and strip off her wet leather jacket as she buckled herself in.

"You're up late." He observed lightly. Buttercup snorted. "Does that surprise you?"

"Do your dad and sisters know you're out?" he shot back.

Her silence answered his question. Of course they didn't. They were killjoy's as far as he was concerned.

She had always been the party goer out of her sisters after all – the one who was always looking for a good time – which included sneaking out on multiple occasions. No wonder she had spontaneously called him asking for a ride.

"So why did you want to leave?" he asked as he flicked on his signal and pulled away from the curb. Buttercup shrugged. "It was a dud… and I'm… tired, sorta."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Butch realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to be taking her to.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked, not really caring where she wanted him to drop her off. If he were anyone else, he would have been pissed that she had woken him up at two in the morning to come get her at some party in the middle of nowhere – but he was a night owl, and he normally passed out at four in the morning anyways – not to mention that he hadn't doing anything important when she had called him.

She thought about it for a moment. "Dunno, not home though." She responded carefully after a moment.

Butch fixed her with a stare that wasn't gentle, but wasn't firm either. It was neutral, and open, and Buttercup would be lying if she said that she didn't like it.

Butch was quiet for a moment longer before he shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you wanna go back to my place then? Bruce Lee marathon?"

Buttercup let out a laugh as she smiled at him. Teeth white and glowing in the SUV's dim cabin, and Butch couldn't help but think that the look suited her.

"Sure." She said lightly. "I'd like that a lot."

.

XxX

 _They're all connected like a pair of handcuffs_

 _No one seemed effected that everyone had fucked_

 _Those 2am decisions are always shaking landings_


	45. Track 45: I Wanna

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 45: I Wanna – The All American Rejects**

Butch stood off to the side and watched with gritted teeth as a group of other boys tailed Buttercup around the room, making discreet passes at her.

He couldn't say that he blamed them, she looked great, but it still did nothing to calm him down as one boy's hand purposefully brushed her hip, making his own urge to touch her almost unbearable.

He had physical urges from time to time just like every guy did (sometimes he had them more than most), but this time it wasn't a sexual urge he was feeling when he looked at her – it was more of a possessive type of urge.

He wanted to touch her – to let those other boys know that she was his and his alone – but he couldn't, not here, not now. There were too many people that would say something if given the chance, and neither wanted to deal with petty rumors.

So there he was – standing off to the side as he watched the girl who had captured his attention talk to other guys, and watched irritably as they tried to flirt with her.

He knew that it didn't mean anything to her, but hey – he was a guy at the end of the day, and he could get jealous too.

He could tell that she was starting to get irritated (and slightly uncomfortable, but she would never admit that out loud) by their advances, and he decided that it was time for him to step in and let her know that he had her back.

He just wanted to touch her, and fuck if he was going to let other people stop him. He was far more clever then that.

He scooted closer to her – so stealthily that he even put Boomer to shame – and stood just behind her off to the side, not saying a word. He didn't have to – she knew he was there, based off of the way she tensed slightly as he purposefully brushed her shoulder with his own.

She didn't turn around to face him, but ever so slowly – she extended one hand behind her back towards him – palm upwards.

He didn't need another invitation.

He took her outstretched hand in his own in an uncharacteristically gentle manner for him, and he swore that he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards into a hint of a smile, but it was gone in the next second, and her poker face was back in place.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze and after a heartbeat, she squeezed back.

He smiled.

.

XxX

 _I wanna touch you_

 _You wanna touch me too_

 _But all I have is time_

 _Our loves the perfect crime_


	46. Track 46: Sugar, We're Goin' Down

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 46: Sugar, We're Goin' Down – Fall Out Boy**

" _I couldn't even explain to you_

 _How good it feels to look up across a room_

 _And see you standing there."_

The ink haired teens laid on their backs, staring up at the pale blue sky above them, and watched as wispy clouds slowly made their way across the large blue expanse.

No words were spoken between them. It was a rare moment of calm – one hardly experience by either party.

The world seemed simple and quiet as they laid there together. It was an oddly intimate moment, but neither were complaining.

It felt right. Whole, _pure_ even.

This was them – the real them. No matter how feisty she was, or how violent he became when provoked into a rage – or even how much they yearned for blood – end of the day, this was the real them:

Laid back, observant and at peace with themselves, and most importantly – each other.

A side that other people never got to see, and was reserved only for each other.

They were two halves of a whole, she and him. One could not exist without the other. A fact the both were very well aware of – even if they never said it out loud.

It wasn't necessary. They already knew.

And as both green superpowered teens stared up into the sky – talking about pointless things and wasting time together – both knew that if given the chance, they would stay ingrained in that one spot forever – side by side.

Because nobody could make them feel as complete as the other did.

.

XxX

 _And, sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_


	47. Track 47: Mr Brightside

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 47: Mr. Brightside – The Killers**

Butch felt his insides lurch unpleasantly – his drinks from earlier in the evening threatening to make a reappearance as he did a doubletake.

Buttercup Utonium was sitting at a different table across the from him and Mitch at the specialized dance club they were in.

But he wasn't her he was gaping at, (though admittedly he was surprised that she would come to a place like this in the first place) – it was the unfamiliar _guy_ who had his hand on her knee, smiling and laughing at whatever she was saying.

He held his glass so hard it almost cracked.

 _Just who the fuck did this asshole think he was? Putting his hand on his girl-_

He froze. _His? No. she wasn't his. Not in the literal sense anyways._

But there was no denying that they _had_ been seeing each other for quite some time. There was just no labels attached.

They weren't enemies anymore, not really anyways – they were twenty-three now and fresh out of college. It had been a strange twist of fate that that both green eyed adults had run into each other one day, and they had decided to keep in touch – for old times' sake they had said.

It quickly turned into so much more than that. They had always been the more… physical out of their siblings, and hey – she was attractive, and was an extremely good lay – his best ever, if he could be honest.

It had never moved beyond that though, and they were both okay with that. It was simpler, easier that way. Labels were so overdone anyways. They didn't need them.

And then, one night she had done the unthinkable – she had kissed him.

And for a moment – he had truly kissed her back too.

She pulled away too fast for his liking, looking horrified at what she had done – before she had gathered her clothes, dressed herself, and took off into the night sky in a flash of bright green.

That had been a month ago, and he hadn't seen her since, which had confused him at first.

It was just a kiss after all, it wasn't like it meant anything. Right?

He looked at her again, and saw her smile at something the dumb looking guy had said, and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit again.

 _Why the hell had he agreed to come out with Mitch to this shitty club in the first place? He hated places like this._

Now, more so than ever before.

"Who the hell is that." He damn near growled, not caring what he sounded like. Mitch shot him a concerned look. "Who?"

"The asshole with Buttercup." he spat as he downed the rest of his drink. Mitch peered over his shoulder to look across the room where Buttercup and her supposed date were, only for his eyes to widen in what the brooding forest eyed man could only assume was surprise.

"Oh uh, that's Tommy I think." The brunette informed him. "She's told me about him once or twice. They had a couple of classes together back in college, and apparently, he's had this huge fucking crush on her for the longest time. Strange, I didn't think she was interested in him, I thought you and her- " he cut himself off upon seeing his friend's glare.

"Whatever, it's fine. We weren't together anyways. She's a big girl, she can do what she wants." The onyx haired man muttered into his empty glass.

Mitch looked him over again. "You sure you're okay man? I know you and her had a thing going on for a little bit. We can leave if this is making you uncomfortable." He offered.

He almost snorted at the offer. If by _"thing"_ Mitch meant occasionally fucking from time to time, then yes – he and her did have a thing. But that was all it was, nothing more – no feelings attached

Right?

"Butch, you okay?" Mitch finally asked when the brooding revenette didn't answer him. He waved a hand in front of his face, hoping to get some sort of response out of the bulkier male, before Butch finally snapped out of his trance. He brushed the brunette off irritably as he tried to get the kiss he had shared with her out of his mind.

"Perfectly fine Mitch, why wouldn't I be?" he grinned unconvincingly. Mitch only looked at him wearily, before going back to nursing his own drink, leaving him to stare down into his.

That was a lie.

He wasn't.

 _._

XxX

 _It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

 _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_


	48. Track 48: I Miss You

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Could be seen as a continuation from Track 16**

* * *

 **Track 48: I Miss You – blink-182**

Butch tumbled out of the elevator and into the clean apartment hallway, slamming drunkenly into the hallway's wall before righting himself as he made his way down the long brightly lit hallway.

This wasn't his apartment complex. Realistically he knew that he had no business being on the property in the first place, but there was somebody here that he desperately needed to see before he lost what little was left of his sanity.

 _Buttercup._

He slowly made how way down the hallway, searching for her new apartment number in his drunken haze. _She shouldn't be here either_. He thought to himself miserably. _She should be back at home with him in their shared apartment._

The thought made him flinch. _Should. But she wasn't. She had left without so much as a word._

God he fucking regretted the fight that had pushed her to leave.

She had left close to a month ago, and he slowly been turning into a wreck ever since.

At first, he hadn't cared – she had left before when their arguments spiraled out of control, only to return a week or so later. That was normal. But when she didn't return after two weeks, he had gotten worried.

Soon after that, he realized that she had no intention of coming back at all, and he had _lost it._

He had become bitter and angry, lashing out at everyone to the point that even his brothers had opted to stay away. He had been drinking excessively and had completely trashed his apartment – becoming increasingly more violent and unstable as more time passed – until finally Brick had caved, and revealed that Blossom had helped Buttercup get an apartment in the downtown area.

The ironic part? It was only about ten minutes away from their former shared apartment near the heart of the city.

But that didn't matter now, he was on a mission. A mission to bring her back home with him, where she belonged.

Truth be told, a part of him wasn't all that surprised that she had left – their last fight had been one of their worst ever, and he had said something that he… _really_ didn't mean to say. But it would be all right – he had come to fix everything. He'd make it all right between them again.

He slowly dragged himself down the hallway before stopping in front of a gray door with the apartment number _48_ written on the wall beside the door. He grinned.

 _Bingo. He'd found it._

He took a minute to straighten himself out best he could and knocked on the door – hoping that she was home and that she would answer the door.

A few seconds later – his advanced hearing picked up the sound of soft footsteps heading towards the door and his breath hitched. _Yup it was her – he'd recognize her light tread anywhere._

Just hearing her again made him so deliriously happy, that he barely noticed the door swing open until he noticed a pair of bright green eyes right in front of his face.

 _Buttercup._

He grinned and spread his arms out. "Baby-"

The door slammed shut.

He frowned, the booze in his system making him both sad and irritable. _Couldn't she see that he was here to fix things? he wasn't here to fight._

He pounded on the door again, clenching his fists as he waited for her to open it again. After a minute she did, glowering at his massive form.

"Go away." She snapped furiously. "Babe, come on, I'm not here to fight, I just wanna-" he slurred, only to notice the door was closing again. He panicked. He couldn't have her shut him out again or he knew that he would lose her for sure.

Panicking, he threw his weight against the door, preventing her from closing it on him completely – causing her to let out a startled grunt, as she fought to close the door on her side.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is your problem dickweed?!" Buttercup snarled as she pressed her whole body against the door, attempting to close it in his face, but he wasn't having any of that.

Letting out an animalistic grunt, he backed up before charging through the door – forcing her to back up and into her glass coffee table – shattering it – as the door splintered and flew open from the force of the blow – the door-frame bending and cracking, as he barreled into the otherwise spotless apartment.

He stood up slowly, only to see Buttercup staring at him furiously – surrounded by glass shards of what used to be her coffee table. Both stared at each other in a stunned silence for a moment, before her face twisted in rage, and pointed behind him.

"Out asswipe! I'm not going to tell you again! I _will_ forcefully remove you myself if I have to, but you're not going to like that." Buttercup practically roared, pointing towards the mangled door that swung listlessly in its frame.

If he had been someone else – someone who was sober, sane and less homicidal then he was – he would have listened. But he was none of those things.

He was intoxicated, insane and just about ready to kill – but he had to keep that last urge in check. Something told him that the love of his shitty life wouldn't be very willing to listen to him if he went off on a murderous rampage.

"Babe, baby, Sunshine, just- just listen for a second okay?" He slurred as he struggled to remain upright. "I gotta tell you something important."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes him until they were piercing green slits. "You're fucking drunk aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Maybe." He rumbled – proud of himself for not slurring his speech this time. "That doesn't matter, I came to-"

"I don't give a damn what you came to do, you need to leave." Buttercup snarled venomously. "You show up my apartment uninvited. You practically break down my door yelling like a lunatic, and to top it all off you're shit-faced." She laughed bitterly. "Just another typical night for me I suppose – I don't know why I'm still surprised."

Butch felt his right eye twitch as his hands curled up into fists. He had been fighting hard to keep his pain and rage in check for this visit, but he could only hold it in for so long before releasing it – and to be fair, she wasn't making this whole apology deal easy for him.

"Goddamn it woman I came to apologize!" he bellowed, his temper finally reaching its breaking point.

"Oh that's fucking rich, you think an apology is going to fix this? You and I are _though._ You made that perfectly clear the last time we fought."

"No you don't understand – I fucking _need_ you! It's killing me not having you here- fuck it, _YOU'RE_ killing me!" Any other time and Butch would have hated how weak and needy his voice sounded, but he was a desperate man and his pride had taken a backseat for once.

Buttercup's mouth dropped open in shock. She had been expecting a lot of things from him, but _that_ was the one thing that she had not been prepared for.

"What… the fuck are you going on about…?" she growled finally after a long moment of silence had passed between them, "Are you trying to blame this on me-"

"No, no, not at all. I just... I just need you back… I'm a mess without you. I'm… a fucking wreck… God my brothers were right, I guess I really can't live on my own without you… sad huh?" Butch chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet her eyes – wishing desperately that he had another drink.

Finally he lifted his head to meet her bight green irises and he felt his breath get taken away as he looked at the woman that he loved most in the world.

The X powered ravenettes were silent as they stared each other down, neither daring to move a muscle – afraid that it would ruin the almost peaceful quiet that had fallen over them. The longer they stared at each other, the more Butch could feel the pressure in his throat build up until it felt like he couldn't breathe.

Finally, he snapped. Before Buttercup could even blink, he had closed the space in-between them and had wrapped her in a tight hug.

He felt her stiffen in his hold, and try and wriggle her way out of his grasp but he only held her tighter – afraid that if he let her go he would lose her for good.

And he wasn't willing to let that happen. Not to her.

"I miss you." He croaked out, hating that tears were starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. "I need you back. I know I fucked up, but I'll do better, I swear… This won't be the last time I do it, but if I'm going to fuck up I want you to be there with me, because I can't do it alone anymore. I just miss you so much."

Buttercup stopped trying to get out of his grasp and stood still as he started to break down on her shoulder. She knew she should feel bad, he had done this to himself, and she knew it. But damn it all to hell, she loved him.

As insane and nasty as he could be, she loved him. She needed him, and clearly – he needed her too.

She glanced around at her now destroyed apartment before looking back at the brute of a man who had his face buried into the side of her neck, and was now sobbing on her shoulder, and she made up her mind.

 _Damn it she was getting soft. She needed to stop giving people second chances._

She slowly brought her arms around his broad torso and returned the hug, feeling him squeeze her a little tighter in response as he continued to shake with sobs.

"I've missed you too." She murmured gently in his ear, as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other's arms for a long time after that, surrounded by bits of debris that used to be the coffee table, and neither of them would have had it any other way.

All was calm that night.

.

XxX

 _Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

 _Don't waste your time on me._

 _You're already the voice inside my head._

 _I miss you, miss you_


	49. Track 49: No You Girls

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 49: No You Girls – Franz Ferdinand**

Her eyes sparkled in the low lighting.

He reached down to cup her cheek in one of his calloused hands, and felt her smooth skin with his thumb, almost hypnotized by her vibrant green eyes.

 _The strobes in the background really had nothing on her lime eyes, they were the brightest damn things in the room_. He mused almost drunkenly in his head – even though he was completely sober.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his dark green ones and he almost swore felt his heart skip a beat before moving twice as fast.

Even years later, and she was still the only one who had that effect on him.

He kept his hand on her cheek. She didn't move away.

They were playing a dangerous game. He knew it, she knew it, but neither of them cared.

Danger was their middle name. It had a way of making things exciting.

Spicing things up one could say.

"You know we're going to be enemies again tomorrow morning." She murmured finally, sending a pleasant chill up his spine.

"Yeah I know." He confirmed in a low growl, as he bent his head down to brush his lips along her jawline.

"I guess that mean we're _really_ going to have to make the most of tonight then."

"I know, what a shame."

She grinned, he grinned.

"I'd love to get to know you." He winked, her grin grew wider.

"You've got all night."

.

XxX

 _Kiss me where your eye won't meet me_

 _Meet me where your mind won't kiss me_

 _Flick your eyes and mine and then hit me_

 _I mean I'd love to get to know you_


	50. Track 50: The Violet Hour

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 50: The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf**

Butch stared at the back of Buttercup's head – completely drowning out the boring lecture that their fourth period teacher was droning on about. The lecture – the topic of which, he couldn't remember for the life of him – becoming nothing but white noise in the background as fixated his attention on the dark-haired girl sitting one row in front of him on his left.

He couldn't help it. As much as he didn't want to stare at her, it was like his eyes gravitated toward her on their own free will. He was just thankful that she hadn't noticed that he stared at her often.

God knows that he wouldn't be able to explain himself if she ever caught him looking.

 _This is the fourth time this week._ He thought to himself as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek. Really, he shouldn't be looking at her like the way he was, and he knew that, but there was something about her that completely and utterly captured his attention and held him captive.

It was because – he figured – that she was honestly extremely attractive.

True, she wasn't an enthralling beauty like Blossom, or the cute high school sweetheart type like Bubbles was – she was something else enterily.

She had a sort of sharpness to her – all lines and jagged edges that Blossom and Bubbles both lacked. The raw energy she exerted was electric and just as sharp as her features – if one wasn't careful, it could overwhelm a normal person easily – making her slightly intimidating to others.

But it only made her more appealing to him, after all, they were practically on the same wavelength.

Past her energy and sharpness however, there was a hidden darkness about her that she allowed very few people to see, and even fewer knew about. It wasn't a _bad_ sort of darkness from what he could see, it was simply part of her character, and made her dark and alluring – attractive many would-be admirers, but frightening them off at the same time.

She really was a rarity, now that he thought about it, and he wasn't just saying that because she and her sisters were one of a kind superhuman mutations like him and his brothers. She managed to capture a rough sort of edginess and yet flawless beauty about her, all in one essence.

She was beautiful in her own way that was different from that of her sisters – like some kind of dark flower that opened up only at night when no one was around to see it.

It was difficult to describe her. All he knew, was that whatever it was about her that attracted him to her was that he liked it.

And as he watched her shift in her chair and brush some of her inky black hair behind her ear, giving him a clear view of the side of her face – there was one thing that he knew for certain when it came to her:

She was a rare type of lovely.

.

XxX

 _Your lips are nettles,_

 _Your laughter's liquid,_

 _In the dark you tell me of the flower_

 _That only blooms in the violet hour._


	51. Track 51: Young Blood

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 51: Young Blood – Green Day**

Butch barked out a laugh as he tripped over his own feet and fell out barking laugh as he hit the grass – feeling elated as all of the alcohol he had consumed hours earlier flowing through his bloodstream, and making him feel dizzy and light-headed.

He had spent the first half of the evening with his brothers, proving the he could outdrink both of them, the next he was stumbling drunkenly thought the city streets, before somehow ending up just outside of Townsville's city limits.

He chuckled to himself as he stared up at the pitch-black sky up above him – watching as the stars blinked at him from his spot on the ground. He didn't know where his brothers were, at the moment they were the farthest thing from his mind.

All he could do was stare up into the dark heaven's above, feeling blissfully relaxed-

"You know something? When I got the call about a Rowdyruff who was drunk off his ass, wandering outside the city, I'll admit that this is not how I pictured spending my Friday night. " A voice, raspy yet clear, interrupted his train of thought.

He forced his head up off the ground and a smile broke out across his face at the sight of the newcomer. "Buttercup baby, I was wondering when the Mayor was going to send you after me. What took you so long?"

The aforementioned woman rolled her eyes as she looked down at his prone form. "For some reason, I was expecting you to be a more aggressive drunk, but I'll take this instead."

"Naaw babe, I'm not in the mood for a fight. Come sit with me."

Buttercup hesitated. "I really should get you home."

"I'm in a good place right now, just come sit." He patted the space beside him with a grin. "I don't bite."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Buttercup muttered, but she gingerly took a seat beside him regardless. Butch flashed her a winning smile. "See? Isn't that better?" he asked with a wink, prompting her to snort.

"Not really, but I'll play along. What made you get like this?"

"Aw, just proving to my bro's that I can outdrink both of them. I can by the way." he added triumphantly, thinking back to the entire brewery he had basically drank an hour before.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Buttercup rolled her eyes as she brushed some stray hair out of her eyes.

"I don't think I've had enough." Butch slurred back as he reached across and drunkenly took one of her smaller hands in his larger, warm one. Buttercup flinched, but allowed him to take it regardless – figuring that it was best to humor him while he was in his current state

"I'd beg to differ."

"I'm going to go get another bottle." Butch grinned as he made an effort to get up off the ground, causing Buttercup to tighten the grip on his hand, keeping him in place.

"Butch, _no."_

"Buttercup, _yes."_

"Just sit your drunk ass down." Buttercup sighed as she tugged on his hand, pulling him back to her. "As a superhero, it's my job to protect Townsville and its citizens from danger, and that includes drunk Rowdyruff's. Believe me, I'm doing Townsville a public service by keeping you here."

"Maaaan fuck off." Butch groaned but couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. "You know you love me."

"I don't know if I would use those terms, but if it'll convince you to stay here, then I'll humor you."

Butch frowned. "Come onnn Butters, I know you like me. I _definently_ like you." He shot her a crooked grin as he gave her an appreciative once over. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I must, if I'm willing to sit with you until you sober up."

"Not like that babe, you know what I mean."

Buttercup was quiet for a moment before finally giving his hand a squeeze – only for him to suddenly realize that she had never let go of it in the first place

"Yeah I do. I know." She confirmed softly – making his normally slowly-beating heart thunder into irregularity.

"Good. Love 'ya Butts."

"How come the only time you say anything genuine is when you're drunk?" she asked with the hint of a smile on her full, red lips.

"Isn't it how that always works?"

"I guess. Can't really peg you for it, you're fucking drunk after all."

"Still love 'ya though."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Butch. I know."

Butch felt a quiet laugh bubble up in the back of the throat as he squeezed her hand back – keeping his deep green eyes trained up on the dark night sky high above them. He figured he was lucky, to have someone like her by his side in his – at times – messed up life. She was always there to rein him back in whenever he got too out of hand.

He looked at her then – noting that she looked almost as relaxed as he was – and couldn't stop the goofy grin that was making its way up his dry lips. _It was her. It was always going to be her._

But he didn't need to tell her that, she already knew.

He looked back up at the inky black sky above them – still feeling the comforting buzz brought on by the alcohol flowing through his veins – and smiled, feeling more content then he had been in a long time.

"We should do this again sometime."

.

XxX

 _I'm a rough boy around the edges_

 _Getting drunk and falling into hedges_

 _She's my weakness, fucking genius_

 _Swear to God and I'm not even superstitious_


	52. Track 52: Are You Gonna Be My Girl

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 52: Are You Gonna Be My Girl – JET**

Soundwaves cracked through the pristine blue sky above Townsville as the greens flew at each other, aiming for the others throat. Lime and forest green streaks crashed and bounced off one another, just above some of the city's tallest skyscrapers, as the towns citizens watched below in terrified fascination.

If they didn't know better, it would have been a truly breathtaking spectacle, but they did – and they knew just what those lights meant, and _who_ was causing them, better yet – what _they_ were doing.

Butch and Buttercup flew at one another, screaming and growling like wild animals as they locked themselves in a mess of limbs – the force of their collision sending them careening into the side of a nearby skyscraper, shattering the glass around them, and sending it plummeting towards the ground.

Buttercup absentmindedly hoped that there weren't any citizens around the area as she attempted to throttle Butch with her bare hands, using the skyscraper behind him as leverage. God knows that Blossom would have her head for all of the damage that she and Butch had caused during their spat later – but at the moment, that was the last thing on her mind.

Butch on the other hand, was grinning like a mad-man at her attempts to strangle him. He laughed as she screamed in frustration, as he managed to rip her small hands off of his throat and flipped them so that she was the one pressed up against the skyscraper, much to her frustration.

"You sick fuck. Why the fuck did you call me out here?" she snarled at him as she attempted to kick him in the gonads, only for him to block her leg almost lazily. "If you really wanted to get your ass kicked that badly, we could have just done it on the outskirts of town – the fuck would you want to do it here for?"

"I got a proposition for you." The raven-haired man responded calmly – completely ignoring her question. Buttercup felt an eyebrow raise before she could stop it. _Proposition? What the fuck was he on?_

"That being?" she asked wearily, keeping her guard up in case he tried to do something.

"I want you to be my girl."

She felt herself choke in response to his sudden demand. Because that's what it was. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Like she didn't even have a choice in the matter.

Butch noticed her lack of a response and took it entirely the wrong way. "So, is that a yes?"

She headbutted him viciously in response.

"Ow! Fuck, you cunt!" The muscular teen swore as he pinched the bridge of his now freely bleeding nose, loosening his grip on her slightly. She saw her window of opportunity and took it.

She slammed her fist soundly into his chest, driving him back a foot, and grabbed him by his broad shoulders, switching their positions and throwing him into the damaged skyscraper.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?" she hissed venomously, pressing him farther and farther into the crumbling wall behind him with each word. "Did you take one too many hits to the head? Do you have brain damage or something?"

Butch only quirked a brow at her – completely unphased by the lime-eyed girl's harsh treatment. His lips pulled back slightly, allowing her to see his perfectly straight teeth, that were tinged slightly red.

"So you gonna be my girl or what?" he asked, ignoring her question, and opted to smile sickly at her through bloodstained teeth.

She let out an irritated snarl and slammed him farther into the skyscraper, feeling the delicious crunch of his bones beneath her hands.

She leaned in so close that her breath tickled his ear and let out a throaty chuckle – the blood burbling in the back of her throat sounding like the sweetest siren song to him. "In your dreams Butch." She cooed, and pressed a chaff kiss to his cheek.

He didn't even have enough time to register what she did, because her fist came flying out of nowhere and gave him a beautifully executed left cross right across his face – snapping his head back – as she bolted off into the bright blue sky.

His neck cracked ominously as he forced his head back around, rubbing his now bruised jaw as he watched her lime green tail fade in the sky after her, with a twisted grin plastered across his face.

 _She wants me._ The brutal male grinned darkly to himself as he took off in the opposite direction – having had enough pummeling for the day, but not nearly enough of _her_.

.

XxX

 _So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_

 _Because you look so fine_

 _That I really wanna make you mine_


	53. Track 53: Judas

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 53: Judas – Cage The Elephant**

Butch let out a heavy sigh as he let himself drop onto the worn leather couch in the middle of his penthouse's dark, open living room.

He picked up a remote sitting on the end table next to him and turned on the massive flat screen on the wall opposite him, squinting slightly as light suddenly illuminated the otherwise dark space. He flicked through the channels as he ran a large hand through his unruly obsidian spikes, wishing he had a cigarette. Wishing he had something to distracted him from the increasingly irritating quiet that had engulphed his somewhat messy penthouse for the time being.

It was rare that he had downtime like this to himself and he hated it. he had to be doing something – anything. It was dangerous if he ever got bored, and hell if everyone knew it. At twenty-five, he and his brothers were prominent crime lords who had a hand in literally all of Townsville's underground crime circles, and he wasn't used to the quiet. No part about his job was quiet.

Normally his apartment was either bustling with people partying at their own leisure, or he was out on some important job that promised a high pay grade with his brothers – but currently, nothing important enough was happening that required his attention, so he had decided to kill some time back at his place until Brick found another job for him to do.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he allowed himself to sink father into the battered cowhide that made up his couch.

He had everything in the palm of his hand: Money, weapons, fast cars, woman.

He was a king by all accounts, but his powers made him a god.

Or rather, a demon. After all, his adopted father was the king of Hell, and had brought him and his brothers back from the dead with his own hellish powers, but regardless:

He had everything.

But he wasn't satisfied. He was never satisfied.

Because the one thing- No. The one _person_ –the _only_ person that he had ever wanted – was always floating just outside of his reach.

Literally.

He snorted as he flicked though the T.V. channels lazily – not really caring what was on, he was simply killing time until his brother called on him to do something actually worthwhile – before he paused.

There on the flat screen in front of him, was the object of his obsession. _The Green Powerpuff. His counterpart. Buttercup. Fucking. Utonium._

Butch sat up straighter and rested his chin on his closed fist as he observed the vision in front of him with growing interest. It looked like she was finishing up giving another interview to an unseen reporter, and if the destruction in the background behind her had anything to say, she had just finished taking down a monster.

His red rimmed eyes were locked onto her lean frame as she let out a confident laugh. _"Well obviously this monster wasn't a challenge for me."_ he heard her boast. _"I took down that titan of a monster two weeks ago singlehandedly – I barely broke a sweat with this one."_

That was true – he had watched her rip apart said creature by herself live on the television – completely awestruck. He had always known that she was the strongest of her sisters, but seeing her exert that much power… with that furious look in her eyes… it had shaken him down to his very core.

Seeing her look like that – feral and bloodthirsty – he honestly didn't think that he had ever seen her look more appealing.

He had fucking _dreamed_ about that look for weeks after.

He leaned back into the couch with a content smirk on his face, watching as she finished speaking to the reporter, and blasted up into the sky in a flash of lime green – leaving the news attendant to praise the excellent takedown.

If he was a god, then that meant she was a goddess, and everyone had better damn well respect the queen – especially those pathetic human's that she insisted on protecting.

He shifted slightly as the thought was dragged up from the deep recesses of his mind. Deep down, he knew that it wasn't healthy to fantasize over her like he had been catching himself doing lately, but then again, he had never been the most stable of people either.

Look at her. Standing there all proud and mighty and smug and-

Perfect. Fucking perfect.

She was so damn perfect that he couldn't even stand it, and it only made him want her more.

If he somehow managed to get her on his arm, he would consider it his greatest accomplishment. Hell if he could get her to look at him without scoffing, he'd be amazed.

But he knew that it would never happen. It couldn't.

They lived on two very different sides of the law. She was meant to protect it. He was meant to destroy it.

He was meant to destroy her. To crush her. To break her.

The demon blood that ran in his veins sang with desire as that last thought in particular passed through his head, and it caused him to smile serenely as he slowly rose off of the couch.

 _Yes… a fight with her sounded very enjoyable right now._

.

XxX

 _And so you lash out_

 _To crush the ones below_

 _Cuz they are the ones that you fear most_

 _And you call this crowd control well let me break it down for you_


	54. Track 54: Out Of My League

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Won't lie – this was inspired from the lunchroom scene in More Then Human.**

* * *

 **Track 54: Out Of My League – Fitz and The Tantrums**

"Gimme a cookie."

"What? No jackass, these are mine, go get your own."

"You're not going to eat the whole bag, gimmie one."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Butch as she held the bag of sweets out of his reach just as he tried to make another grab for it, pointedly ignoring the snickering from the rest of the guys as they watched the greens start to bicker pointlessly again.

"What are you, five?"

"Just give me a cookie." he snapped as he made a grab for the bag again. "Your baking is fucking fantastic – that's the closest thing I'll give you to a complement, and I know you won't eat all of them anyways."

"Oh my god. You really are a five-year-old in the body of a seventeen-year-old."

"Shuddup and give me some sugar you bitch."

He realized the other implication of his words too late, as a chorus of _ohhhhhhh's_ assaulted his ears. Buttercup stiffened and shot an angry glare over at Mitch and the Twins who were cackling at what Butch had said, while Mitch to his credit only shot them an amused grin.

He groaned, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Suuure you didn't." Floyd grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Sure man, whatever you say." Lloyd snickered as he elbowed his twin, causing both platinum haired blondes to start laughing harder.

"You're both dumbasses." Buttercup snarled beside him – looking as if she was fighting back a flush. "You know we don't like each other like that."

"You sure?" Mitch challenged teasingly, sending a wink directed at him. "You two are pretty close-"

"Man shut the fuck up." He groaned as he pushed the brunette away from him and back towards the still snickering twins – who only laughed harder at the disgruntled ravenette's reaction. "You know it's not like that."

Mitch rolled his eyes and smirked at their denial "Yeah whatever you two. So, when the hell are you guys just going to give in and date?"

The question came out of nowhere and backhanded him hard across the face. He didn't say anything for a moment – too stunned to form a sentence in retaliation to the remark. He was completely frozen

What the hell was Mitch trying to pull? Did he have some sort of secret death wish? Did he _want_ to die? What was he doing, asking a question like that?

He shot a look over at Buttercup who also hadn't said anything, only to see that she was just as shocked as he was. She gaped at the brunette for a moment longer, before shaking her head in disbelieve – an angry red dusting covering the tops of her cheeks.

"What the fuck Mitch?" she finally barked out, irritation written across her face. "What makes you think that I would _ever_ date this moron?"

Ouch. That stung.

Then he frowned. Wait, why did that sting in the first place? She had called him way worse things before, or maybe it was her immediate refusal at the prospect of dating him that hurt-

He froze as a cold sweat washed over him. _No. Hold up. No. No, no. He didn't think like that. No – he_ couldn't _think like that, not about her. Not now, not ever. She'd_ crucify _him if she ever found out, and the friendship that he had worked so hard to build with her would all be for nothing…_

Subconsciously, he knew he was taking way too long to respond with a witty comeback to her biting remarks like he usually did, and the guys were staring at him with raised brows and knowing smirks. _Shit._

Buttercup glanced over at the still-silent brute next to her worriedly. "Butch-"

Her voice snapped him out of his reprieve, and not a moment too soon.

Butch snorted as he brushed past her. "Please. I am _waaay_ out of your league Sunshine." Secretly, he frowned to himself as he walked away from the rest of the group – knowing that it wasn't true.

He wasn't out of her league.

She was out of his.

.

XxX

 _I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life_

 _You know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you_

 _You are out of my league_

 _'Cause you are more than just a dream_


	55. Track 55: Check Yes Juliet

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 55: Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**

Butch stared across the room in shock, as he struggled to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. He began to feel sweat bead up on the back of his neck, under his suit tie – making his shift it uncomfortably around his neck.

It was prom night and there she was: Buttercup Utonium – wearing a _dress._

It was an off the shoulder, dark green floor length dress, with lace sleeves, that hugged her lean athlete's body, showcasing her hips and breasts. Her silky black hair fell past her shoulders in a dark waterfall, as she shifted uncomfortably off to the side of the dancefloor.

Butch gave her an aperitive once over – shamelessly lingering on her breasts.

 _Holy fuck, those couldn't be legal. There was no way that they could be legal. Jesus Christ…_

If he was honest it was the loveliest he had ever seen her.

He bit back a grin as he made his way over to her. A girl looking as good as she did shouldn't be standing on her own like she was – it was a sin.

"Bored yet?" he asked smoothly as he saddled up beside her. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Gee, just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful night to myself, you just had to show up. Fan-fucking-tastic." Her tone was flat, but Butch noticed that her blazing lime eyes were laughing as she turned to face him. "Took you long enough to get over here – I was starting to wonder

"Aw, were you looking for me babe? I'm flattered." He bit back playful as he nudged her slender shoulder. "Miss me?"

"In your dreams. I was just hoping that you would be here so I would have someone to mess around with."

"Oh baby, we can mess around all you want – dunno of that dress of yours will survive though."

She flushed a deep scarlet and he almost laughed as she punched him soundly in the neck, temporarily cutting off his oxygen.

"That's not what I meant pencildick."

"Yeah, I meant it though." He managed to wheeze out as he forced air back into his lungs. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Can you seriously not go for an hour without cracking some lewd as fuck jokes?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that." He shot back as he grinned wolfishly at her. "Besides, I know you secretly like them."

"You're an idiot who I tolerate." Buttercup fired back with a triumphant grin as Butch mockingly put a hand over his heart. "I was hoping that you would cut me a break for prom, at least for an hour – guess I should have known better."

"Well if that's the case then let me make it up to you." He jerked his head towards the dancefloor and offered her his hand at the same time. "Come dance with me."

She looked at his outstretched hand with a baffled expression written across her features. "What-"

"You heard me, come dance with me." He grinned, not going to be deterred by her.

"Are you fucking nuts? Look at all the people. Our classmates are going to shit themselves if we actually act civil to each other for once."

"Fuck them, I don't give a damn about what they think. Since when have you cared anyways?" he teased. She wrinkled her nose at his comment. "You know what? Fuck you – we're dancing." She took his hand, and he shot her a shit-eating grin in return, before leading her out onto the dancefloor, past some of their classmates, who paused what they were doing to stare at them in amazement.

He pulled them to into the middle of the dancefloor – promptly ignoring the baffled expressions that were being sent their way – and placed one hand on her hip, while taking one of her hands in his free one. Buttercup sighed but followed suit as she let her other hand rest on his broad shoulder.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Butters."

She snorted and rolled her eyes as he began to move them around in a slow circle, chuckling to himself as he noticed some of the other couples on the dancefloor move out of their way as the green-eyed titans quietly swayed to the beat of the song. In the few moments of quiet that passed between them, he took a moment to really look at his counterpart, and once again was struck by just how beautiful she looked in that moment.

"You look amazing Butters." He told her sincerely, only for her to snort.

"And nothing like myself."

"Hey, it's still you… just a different side of you… I mean, I can't compline, I get to see you in a dress that just so happens to be my colour… trying to tell me something Sunshine?" he grinned. The ink haired girl rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder playfully.

"This wasn't intentional believe me, I just needed to break the colour trope that my sisters had going on, it's too clecie, besides, I was _not_ about to wear a bright green dress – I'd look like a lime." Butch let out a laugh prompting Buttercup to grin slightly at his reaction. "So enjoy this while it lasts because it's not going to happen again for a looong time."

"Oh believe me, I am." He grinned as he eyed her cleavage, causing her to roll her eyes and hit him again.

"Perv, eyes up here."

"Aw Butters, you know you like it."

"I will break my heel off in your ass, I don't care if it's prom." She threated him with a hint of a grin, causing him to laugh again as he gently swayed them from side to side. "Relax babe, I'm just kidding with you – I like my ass the way it is thanks."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as the gentle pulsing of the music lulled them into a relaxing sway – suddenly not caring if their classmates were watching them dance together in awe. They could look all they wanted, Butch figured as he lazily spun them around – after all, with his luck it was only going to be a onetime thing before they went back to the way they usually acted around each other.

The thought made him oddly sad for whatever reason, but he forced it down as he shot her a grin, moving the hand that was on her hip up to play with the ends of her glossy black hair. She quirked an amused brow at him – but otherwise said nothing as she traced a tiny circle onto the lapel of his suit jacket, causing his breath to hitch in the back of his throat.

 _She was so beautiful... She radiated power – even when wearing a dress with her make-up and hair all done up – it didn't matter. She was power itself. She was like a goddess, that was it... She was an actual goddess come to life._

And god if he didn't find that attractive, and didn't make him want her even more then he already did.

"Let's get out of here." He murmured breathlessly against the hollow of her neck. If it was any other time, he would have hated just how breathy his voice sounded, but anything louder seemed inappropriate.

"I promised Bubbles I'd stay for at least two hours." She murmured back, and he was pleased to hear that she sounded just as out of breath as he was.

"Fuck that, since when have you care about this shit?" he growled back, nipping her ear lobe as he made his way up her neck to look at her in the eyes. She shot him a look but he noticed it was slightly gooey, and not pointed or annoyed like it usually was, making him swallow thickly.

 _She looked so amazing – no -_ she _was so amazing. Why the hell had she come alone – more importantly – how the hell had he not know that she didn't have a date to the prom – or had just opted not to take one? It was a grave mistake that he needed to correct._

"I can't believe you came alone. You're a fucking Powerpuff girl – everybody loves you." He murmured disbelievingly in her ear, as he squeezed her hip. "If I had known that you didn't have a date… Shit BC, you should have asked me, I would have taken you in a heartbeat."

"I thought about it. But I thought you were gonna go with one of the floozies that flock you constantly." She admitted quietly, not daring to break eye contact with him.

"I want _you._ Not the other girls. …Fuck BC I want you so badly." He damn near moaned as leaned in to brush his lips against her ear, feeling her shudder from the contact. He pulled back slightly to look at her seriously. "But only if you want to."

She pulled back slightly to take all of him in, only to find that he was completely serious – his mouth was set in a frim line, and his too dark eyes were looking at her intently – waiting for her answer. It was in that moment that she made her decision.

"Fuck it. Let's go."

That was all he needed.

Before either of them could think about it, he had thrown her over his shoulder and bolted out of the hall in a flash of forest green before anyone could even register that they were gone. He grinned savagely as Buttercup let out an excited _whoop_ from behind him.

 _He was going to need a bigger backseat for her._

.

XxX

 _Don't sell your heart._

 _Don't say we're not meant to be._

 _Run, baby, run._

 _Forever we'll be_

 _You and me._


	56. Track 56: Dog Days

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 56: Dog Days – Florence and the Machine**

Buttercup rolled over in massive expanse of her bed and blinked away sleep, as the pale morning sun hit her in the face through the cracks in the blinds.

She let out an irritated groan. Judging from the position of the sun, she could tell that it probably well past nine in the morning – but it was a Saturday, and in her mind, it was far too early to bother getting up.

Blossom and Bubbles were the early risers/morning people in the family. Not her. The morning could to fuck itself for all she cared.

A soft grunt from the side of the bed that she was facing away from snapped her out of her thoughts. She rolled slowly onto her other side, and felt her eyes soften as she took in Butch's sleeping form.

Her counterpart was buried in the pillows beside her – jet black hair mussed up more so then usual, and soft snores escaped from his mouth every so often as he continued to sleep – unware that she was awake.

It was that image of him – so vulnerable and still – that made her breath away and run a gentle hand through his sleep-styled spikes, as an odd, but familiar feeling spread through her body, making her hesitate.

It was a foreign emotion that she only ever truly felt every once in a while. It was one that she felt every time she looked at him. An emotion that bubbled up in the back of her throat and threated to suffocate her.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared of the effect that he had on her – and the way he could made her feel things like no one else could.

But seeing him lying next to her in bed – relaxed, and still, and more peaceful then she had ever seen him before – made her smile in spite of herself.

 _Feelings be damned – this man had her heart, whether she liked it or not._

She leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, letting out a quiet laugh as he shifted slightly in-between the sheets, and subconsciously wrapped a heavy arm around her waist – pressing her closer into his warm chest – and letting his steady heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

She shut her eyes as she breathed in his familiar sent, that reminded her of pine, spice and something so distinctly _Butch,_ that she let a blissful smile spread across her face as she slipped back into a deep sleep – letting the emotion that she always felt every time she was around him consume her very essence – until she began to question whether or not all of this was a dream.

Happiness.

He was her happiness.

.

XxX

 _Happiness, hit her like a train on a track_

 _Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_

 _She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

 _She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_


	57. Track 57: Nobody Move

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 57: Nobody Move - Hanni el Khatib**

"Put the bag down asswipe. Not going to lie: dealing with you is probably the last thing I want to do today."

Butch froze for a fraction of a second as the familiar voice came from a few feet behind him. He stifled a groan as he slowly stood up, hoisting the budging bag of money over his shoulder, and turned around to face the speaker.

"Well what a coincidence 'Cup, because dealing with _you_ is so not on my to-do list today either."

Buttercup stood with her arms crossed in front of her in the gaping hole in the concreate wall that he had created when he had busted into the sealed bank vault – backlit against the light streaming in from behind her, as alarms wailed in the background.

He squinted his dark green eyes at her figure – trying to make out her features. He couldn't quite see her – but he didn't have to. He knew that it was her from the way she carried herself and from her familiar rasp in her voice.

Judging from how she sounded – she was pretty irritated.

Not that he was really surprised. After all, he hadn't pulled a stunt like this since they were in high school, and god knows how badly she wanted to pummel him into the cement for it.

Or maybe – if her earlier comment was anything to go off of – she didn't.

He took another step forward and watched as the muscles in her forearms twitch dangerously. Despite how irritated she was at the moment, he couldn't help but think that he heard an underlying tone of exhaustion in her voice.

She sounded worn out – more so then usual anyways.

He shifted the bag of cash on his back and sauntered over to her with a slight smirk on his face. He knew it wasn't a good idea to fan the flames and make his counterpart even more upset then she already was – but he was intrigued. "Wha's the matter Butters? You sound tired. Criminals been giving you the runaround lately?"

"More so then usual. Not that it matters right now anyways. I swear to god Butch – I am not in the mood for your shit today. If you don't drop the bag right now, I will make you drop it."

"Oh feisty today, I like it."

"You have until the count of three."

"Normally you'd be pounding my face in right now. What's up with you? Haven't been getting enough sleep lately or what?" he asked, half teasing, half serious as he leaned towards her, allowing him to see her darkened features more clearly.

Sure enough, he could see dark purple circles underneath her piercing green eyes, indicating to him that she hadn't been sleeping enough, if at all. His brows furrowed.

"I could ask you the same thing – you haven't committed a robbery since like sophomore year of high school. I though this sort of thing was beneath you or something, so why the hell are you pulling this shit now?" She shot back through gritted teeth, but he could see that one of her eyebrows had lifted slightly – meaning that she was just as curious about his own motive.

He averted his eyes. He really didn't want to get into it now – especially with _her_ of all people. She didn't need to know why he was busting into vaults after a six-year retirement.

That was his business, not hers.

"None of your damn business." He muttered as he shifted his deep green eyes away from hers, only for her to roll her own predictably. "You're robbing a public bank – therefore that makes it my business." She countered, looking at him weirdly. "What's up with you? You're not acting right."

 _God damn her and her overly perceptive personality. Why couldn't she just leave him the hell alone?_

"Butch." He flinched involuntarily. The flat tone that her voice had taken on told him that she wasn't going to back down unless he gave her an answer.

"I'm not going back." He finally muttered – still not looking at her. She frowned, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What the hell do you mean you're not going back? Back to where?"

"Home." he answered bluntly. "I'm done with this place. I'm just… done." He sighed defeated. He shifted the bag on his shoulder. "Figured that this would be enough to help me make a fresh start somewhere else. Preferably a place that isn't near Townsville."

Her eyes widened in realization at what he was implying. "You're… you're leaving?" she finally managed to sputter out – the muscles in her arms relaxing slightly. "Don't sound so happy about it." he scoffed, as he ran a hand though his jet-black spikes. "I'm leaving on my own accord – it's not like you forced me to go or anything."

To his surprise, Buttercup only shook her head, looking almost sad. "That's not what I meant." She told him softly as she met his gaze. "It's just that… you were the last person I expected this from. Townsville won't be the same without you. You're the only one that gives me a challenge anymore."

"I can't stay here anymore." He told her quietly, suddenly feeling almost guilty. "I tried to make it work – but I just can't. I'm tired." He offered her a crocked grin as he gestured to the money bog over his shoulder. "Figured I would go out with a bit of bang."

To his surprise, Buttercup said nothing in retaliation – she just stared him down for a solid minute. Then she did the most surprising thing of all.

She daintily stepped aside – giving him full access to the hole he had created – or rather, his exit. She jerked her head towards the exit. "I'll give you a ten second head start." His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Have you lost your damn mind Cup? What the hell are you think you're doing?" he asked, stunned by what she was implying. She only shrugged in response.

"I guess it's because… I know where you're coming from." She admitted softly, dropping her vivid green eyes to the floor.

His eyes widened.

 _Oh. Oh, maybe… maybe she did get it after all._

He took a hesitant step past her and out into the light. She didn't move to stop him. He looked back at her with a new understanding. "I'll keep in touch. …Maybe once I'm settled… you can come visit me sometime." He muttered soundlessly – knowing full well that she could hear him.

Her mouth set itself into a firm line.

"Ten seconds Butch."

.

XxX

 _I ain't going back where I came from_

 _Been treated like trash where I came from_

 _Feel the life in the street and it feels good_

 _Nobody better hold me down_


	58. Track 58: Anna Molly

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 58: Anna Molly – Incubus**

Butch stared out over the rundown Townsville pier, watching as the sea in front of him churned a murky green colour.

Normally, the sea surrounding Townsville was a healthy deep blue, but today was an especially overcast day, and after the most recent monster fight, involving Buttercup and a rather unpleasant mosquito-like creature that had taken place not too far from his current location – ending with some of the beast's blood running into the ocean – the sea had yet to return to its normal colour.

He frowned. It had been a rather sloppy takedown compared to most of her previous fights – not that he was an expert monster fighter or anything, normally he was the one _cheering_ for the brute – but he knew how she fought better than anyone else, and it hadn't escaped him that it had taken the green Puff far longer to wear down the oversized bug then it should have taken, and the damage it had done to the docking zones far surpassed most of the other monster fights that had taken place in that year alone.

Which led him to believe that his counterpart had _let_ it cause more mayhem then it should have.

'Course, he wouldn't dare voice that out loud – god forbid that Buttercup was anywhere nearby, and heard it with her superheating – he'd be asking for a limb to get ripped off.

"The hell are you doing here dumbass? Shouldn't you be off fucking up the downtown area or something?"

Ah, speak of the devil – she always knew where to find him when he wasn't with his brothers. Sometimes he swore that they had a psychic connection with one another.

He turned his head to the side, just in time to see Buttercup slowly descend on the wooden planks beside him with a soft _thud._ He raised a dark brow at her disheveled looking appearance. Out of her fighting jumpsuit and in normal street clothes, she looked more worn out then he had seen her in years. She hadn't even bothered to make herself look presentable, as she stood before him in baggy sweats and a band t-shirt – her normally bright eyes dull, as if she hadn't slept in months. And maybe she hadn't – whatever, he didn't keep _that_ close of a tab on her.

Interesting. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she looked almost vulnerable and small by herself without her sisters on either side of her.

"I could, but something tells me you wouldn't be able to stop me today if you tried." He tossed out lightly, the almost lethargic energy she was exerting making him bolder then he normally would have been uttering such a statement around her.

Sure enough, she caught on to what he was implying rather fast. Her bright green eyes darkened with irritation as she bored holes into his face.

"You think I wouldn't be able to take you down asswhipe? Is that what you're implying here?"

"I don't think sweetheart, I _know."_

"Oh, you do now, do you. Tell me then, what makes you think that I _won't_ kick your ass then?"

"You're done."

It wasn't a question.

"I am not."

"It wasn't exactly a statement.

"You can't keep this little facade up forever Puff. It's starting to become obvious that you've given up. Yesterday's monster fight was evidence of that. It's either that or you've just stopped caring about this place. Not that I really blame you – this place is pretty shitty after all. Monster capitol of America and stuff – place just can't seem to keep itself clean for more than five minutes at a time without some monster or villain coming along and fucking it up."

He glanced sidelong at her – seeing her face gradually fall with every point he made with his speech. "Anyone would get tired of having to clean up the city every day." He finished flatly as he shifted his attention back to the sea spread out in front of him.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Buttercup bit out resentfully after a moment – not exactly denying anything that he had said.

Good question: why _did_ he care. He should – by all accounts – _want_ her to burn out or turn on the city she was sworn to protect. It would make things so much easier for him.

He shrugged. "I guess I don't like seeing you in limbo like this. Fighting evil is what you were made to do, but you can't force yourself to fight if you're not in it to win anymore."

She flat out glared at him then, but he could see some hesitation in her piercing green irises, letting him know that he wasn't as far off with his statement as she could have liked him to believe.

"That's where you're wrong." She murmured so quietly he almost missed it. "Because I can." And with that, she took off into the gray sky like a rocket – leaving behind her trademark green streak after her.

He watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. He shook his head as he returned to watching the sea bubble uneasily with a sinking feeling in his chest.

A storm was brewing, and it wouldn't be long before it broke and took everyone down with it.

.

XxX

 _A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,_

 _I need you now put me back together make me right_

 _I'm calling your name up into the air_

 _Not one of the others could ever compare!_


	59. Track 59: Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 59: Girl All The Bad Guys Want – Bowling For Soup**

Butch was in serious danger of hitting something.

More specifically – _someone._ Namely the group of adolescent boys who were leering at Buttercup across from the skate park they were at.

He glared spitefully at the grungy looking troublemakers – barely listening to Buttercup, who was pushing her skateboard around aimlessly with one foot as she talked to the distracted brute.

"-we can go to the fall fair for a bit if you want. It just opened it up downtown yesterday and it actually looks decent this year. What do you say?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed back, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy getting caught up in his own thoughts about the attention that the green Puff was garnering.

She always seemed to attract the rougher, "bad boys" who had no business looking at her the way they did. She of course, didn't care – she wasn't interested in them, but _he_ did. Something about the way they looked at her rubbed him the wrong way – or maybe it was the _type_ of people she seemed to attract that bothered him so much.

Maybe it was because he himself was one, and all of the other people she had seemed to be attracted to in the past also fell under that category as well.

In fact, he could name three big ones off the top of his head:

Mitch, Ace… _him_ …

 _Oh yeah… she was definitely the girl all the bad guys had their eye on._

The muscles in his jaw clenched slightly against his will as he thought about her other two potential suitors.

Mitch, he could understand – the boy had been best friends with her since kindergarten and the two had always been close to the point that the Townsville press knew who he was, and sometimes harassed the lime eyed woman about whether they were together or not. (though they had learned the hard way that its wasn't wise to pester the short-tempered Puff about her friends and personal relationships – countless of smashed camera equipment proved that)

But Ace…

That one he didn't really understand. He was more disturbed about it than anything else – after all, the green skinned delinquent was at least fifteen years older than she was, and had to be in his mid-thirties by now if he did the math correctly. He had heard rumors that Buttercup had once had a slight crush on him when she was a kid, but that had gone south fast when he and his gang had supposedly tried to off her sisters back in the day, and nothing had come of it since.

Maybe now that she was older he saw the appeal – not that he could blame the shade-wearing man, but still-

He scowled, making a mental note to sucker punch the ex-con in the face next time he crossed paths with him. For… reasons.

He stopped short as he realized that he was growing oddly irritated with both men – the thoughts of them and Buttercup not mixing well together in his mind. If he thought about them separately then he was fine, but together...

He had to stop for a moment and question why it was that he was growing more and more agitated with both of them with each passing second – again, Ace he could understand – the guy was an idiot, but Mitch was one of his friends, he knew that he shouldn't be feeling animosity towards the brunette.

If the ravenette was real with himself for a moment, he figured that maybe the reason behind his irritated state was because they were interested in her, or maybe it was because, in some dark part of his mind – one that he would never admit to having – he saw them as rivals for _her._

 _Her. Her, her, her. It was always her. Why did she always provoke such twisted feelings in him, and most importantly: why the hell did every so-called "bad boy" have to notice her?_

But he couldn't really blame them for liking her. After all – Blossom and Bubbles where hot in their own right – but _Buttercup_ had a certain _spice_ to her that drew the rougher boys to her like bees to honey.

And it was addictive as it was frustrating-

"Oi Butch, you still with me? I asked you if you wanted to go to the fair grounds for a bit."

Her voice snapped him out of his reprieve and he grinned uneasily at her. "Sure Butts, whatever you say."

The green eyed Powerpuff rolled her eyes at him and playfully punched his shoulder as she scooped down to pick up her board. "Stop spacing out on me man, now come on, let's go, I'll race you."

He snorted. "Get ready to eat my dust then." He grunted as he shot off the ground, her shout of protest fading slightly as he booked it towards the fair grounds at the speed of sound – his thoughts screaming at him all the while.

 _He had to learn how to control his feelings around her – they were getting out of control. Or better yet – he needed to prove to everyone else – especially himself – that he was the best match for her._

"Bad boy" or not – he really did care about her.

.

XxX

 _It's like a bad movie_

 _She is lookin' through me_

 _If you were me, then you'd be_

 _Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

 _She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_


	60. Track 60: Tear In My Heart

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 60: Tear In My Heart – Twenty One Pilots**

They stared at each other for an eternity.

In reality, both of them knew that they had only been looking at each other for a few minutes at most, but the exchange itself was far more intimate than either could comprehend.

It had been months, bordering on years since Butch and Buttercup had last seen each other – he having left to find himself outside of Townsville, and she having stayed behind, as both of them knew that the city would never allow her to leave it unguarded for too long.

They had grown close over the years as they had matured and entered adult-hood – bordering on the fine line between friends and something far more dangerous.

He had left in a panic shortly after realizing the game they were playing – hoping that some distance between them would help everything return to the way it once was, and she hadn't stopped him. (though a part of him wishes that she had)

It hadn't worked.

He had returned, feeling bitter and hollow, not quite understanding the reason why, until he had come across _her_ walking down a busy city street by chance _._

Her. His counterpart and former arch-nemeses.

 _Bu-bump, bu-bump._ His heart started to pound into an irregular beat as soon as his eyes had locked with her own.

Her. The one who had suddenly kick-started his heart just by laying eyes on her.

 _Dear god. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed her until that moment._

She was the piece of his heart that he had been missing. And he only realized it now.

Judging from the way she was looking at him – he could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

He swallowed thickly. _I need her. It's been too long._ He thought simply to himself as every fiber of his being seemed to reach for the girl standing just at an arm's reach.

He didn't have to think twice about it.

In two long strides, he stood directly in front of her. Before she could get a word out, he pulled her flush against him, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him, colliding his mouth with her own in a desperate, rough kiss.

He felt her startle slightly from the sudden contact, only to moan in pleasure and grasp the back of his neck to bring him down to her level as she kissed him harder – assuring him that she needed him just as badly as he needed her.

 _I'm home._ The green Ruff thought to himself dazedly as he felt the heat and intensity consume his very essence.

Neither pulled away to breath – they didn't have to – instead they allowed themselves to sink deeper and deeper into each other – their hearts beating in sync, and their souls intertwining.

Two halves of a whole merging into one.

Slowly but surely, he felt his cold, and slightly bitter heart slowly expand and grow warmer – retching out for her own pure one, and never wanting to let go.

.

XxX

 _My heart is my armor,_

 _She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver,_

 _She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,_

 _Than I've ever been._


	61. Track 61: Girls Girls Boys

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Holy hell guys over 50 favorites?! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

 **Track 61: Girls/Girls/Boys – Panic At The Disco**

He clenched his teeth tightly together as he fought back a snarl at the scene that was unfolding before him.

He was watching Buttercup laugh at a joke that some random boy in their class had made in the town's park, while he stood behind the brick building that housed the park's public washrooms, fuming.

This was ridiculous. He was an X child – the strongest being on the planet, a god among men – and yet there he was: hiding behind public washrooms, watching his counterpart laugh with some boy like a damn stalker.

Fucking ridiculous.

He watched as the nameless boy placed a hand on her shoulder, and he gripped the side of the building so hard he felt the bricks crumble beneath his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

All he could think about was how she wasn't moving away from the contact, and that bothered him more then he cared to admit, because it brought up certain… _feelings_ that he had towards her… ones that he knew he shouldn't have for _her_ of all people.

He had fought it for such a long time. He hadn't wanted to admit it. He didn't want to believe that could care for her in _that_ way. But now… seeing her with some _nobody…_ he was forced to face his darkest secret.

The Baron of Berserk was attracted to The Toughest Fighter.

 _I don't want to love you._ He growled in his head has he glared at the back of her head.

 _I don't want to, but I can't help it._ He gripped his fists so tightly he felt his knuckles turn white from the strain. _Damn you. Damn you for making me feel like this._ He thought savagely.

He took a minute to compose himself, and tried to unlock his jaw and ignore the rage that was steadily bubbling up in his throat as he watched her smile at the boy next to her.

 _She never smiled at him like that._

He grit his teeth so hard, he was amazed that they didn't crack from the sudden stress on them. He pivoted on his heel, and stalked away in the opposite direction – away from his unware tormenter.

 _He was better off alone anyways._

.

XxX

 _I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_

 _Sometimes you're better off alone_

 _I am just a villain vying for attention from a girl_

 _And love is not a choice_


	62. Track 62: Wild At Heart

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 62: Wild At Heart – Birds Of Tokyo**

Her fingers nimbly traced over the fading bruises that littered her skin as he watched her silently.

The sheets pooled around her naked torso like liquid silk as his eyes bore into her back, taking in the collage of bruises that discolored her sun-kissed skin, before reaching out and gently placed a large, warm hand on her back.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him shift closer behind her and press his lips to her skin – silently worshiping her body in the way only he could.

His muscular arms wrapped themselves around her, as his lips moved up from her back, to in-between her shoulder blades, till they finally came to rest on the nape of her neck. She shuddered in pleasure, as his hands moved upwards to cup her breasts before coming to rest on her shoulders.

"I don't want you doing this anymore." He growled quietly into her skin.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "You know I have to." She countered quietly as she placed her hands over top of his.

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore." He mumbled against her skin, his lips brushing against the yellowing bruises. "It fucking kills me to see you like this… I feel the constant need to murder something when I see you with all these marks."

"You always said they were love taps." She chuckled gently, only to have him squeeze her tightly. "Yeah, when I give them to you, you know they are – you know I'm just playing around… It's different when you know the people who are giving you those _are_ _actually trying_ to kill you."

"Didn't know you cared that much." She chuckled breathlessly, but she couldn't help but feel her heart beat in her chest a little faster from his words – knowing that he wasn't quite wrong.

She felt him tense, and for a brief moment, she wondered if she had said something wrong. Her fears were diminished however, as he moved his face so it was resting on her shoulder, before kissing her cheek in what could only be described as loving.

"You know I care about what happens to you." He rumbled low in his throat, as his face and hands retreated to the lower parts of her body. "I certainly wouldn't be doing _this_ with you if I didn't."

"True." She managed to moan out, as his hands began to work their magic on her. He chuckled lowly as he nudged her back down onto their shared mattress and gently rolled on top of her, before his handsome face slowly morphed into a frown.

"I'm serious though, I don't want you doing this anymore. I get that it's your job," he added, seeing her open her mouth to protest, "but can you at least take it easy for a little bit? Just so you have enough time to heal? …For me?"

She sighed as she reached up to cup his face in her hands. She knew she shouldn't cave, but she knew that he understood what she had to do better than most, and that his worry was justified. After all, she'd had one too many close calls as of late, and she had started to grow reckless. If he was starting to worry, then it was getting bad.

"Alright." She whispered gently as she traced over his cheekbones with her thumbs, "For you."

And they traced her bruises together.

.

XxX

 _You've got your motive, you set the scene_

 _We were led to believe that the language of love was god_

 _We still wear our bruises, we show our scars_

 _Forever the wild at heart_


	63. Track 63: Still Breathing

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 63: Still Breathing – Green Day**

She didn't know how exactly it happened – but somehow Buttercup found herself hanging out with Butch one crisp Friday eveing.

Of course, she used the term 'hanging out' loosely – after all, he still was a massive pain in the ass at times, but high school had mellowed him out somehow, and made him more tolerable as a result. And if she was honest with herself: the guy actually made for pretty decent conversation. After all, he was an extension of her to a degree, and she always found that they understood each other on a level that she had yet to find with another person.

Currently, both green eyed teens were boasting about the most insane stunts they had pulled recently, and as much as she hated to admit it – Butch was winning.

Worst of all, he knew it too, based on the way he was smugly grinning at her, as she felt herself get more and more red in the face.

"Fuck Puff, have you ever even lived a day in your life?"

His words made her fall short.

Sure she had lived – she was blessed to have more opportunities than most people. She got to fight monsters on the daily, her powers were essentially limitless, allowing her to achieve basically anything she wanted, and he status as a superhero basically made her a celebrity world-wide.

And yet…

She was limited to what she could do… In public that is.

She wasn't allowed to be crass or rude like she was when she was alone or at home with her sisters, she always had to remain level-headed and cool out in public – even if all she wanted to do was boast about her most recent victory. She couldn't be seen doing anything rash or "out of character", which meant rough-housing with her guy friends was essentially out of the question.

She wasn't necessarily allowed to be her true self when she was out in public, and now that she thought about it – it bothered her.

Her silence was picked up by Butch almost instantly, and he shot her a coy smirk. "C'ome Puff, I know what you're really like: you're basically me, just a little more polite. I know that all you really want to do is let loose… so do it. Hell, I 'll even help you."

"I… can't." she finally muttered softly. "I have a reputation to keep, if people saw me really letting lose they would-"

"Fuck 'em." Butch cut in as he extended his hand to her. "You save their asses twenty-four seven, I think they owe you this much." He smirked. "Question is: do you trust me to help you let go?"

"Not really." She laughed, but took his hand regardless. "But I'll put my faith in you just this once."

He grinned at her answer and pulled her into the air with him. "Let's go paint the town green baby."

Her smirk matched his own as both X-beings took off towards the city in two different flashes of green.

.

XxX

 _I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens_

 _I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine_

 _Are you scared to death to live?_

 _Oh, I'm still alive_


	64. Track 64: Sweet Talk

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Happy one-year anniversary to Lords! Can't believe I actually managed to post so many chapters in the span of a year.**

* * *

 **Track 64: Sweet Talk – Saints Motel**

Butch sat on the ledge of a high-rise apartment building, lost in his own thoughts. Normally he never allowed himself to dwell in his own mind – as that had proven to be dangerous in the past, but his thoughts were wrapped around a certain individual that plagued his mind.

The green Powerpuff herself: Buttercup fuckin' Utionum.

If he was honest with himself, he had had the hots for her since his creation, but he was young and brutal, and had literally no experience with dealing with members of the opposite sex except in battle – even though he knew that he and his brothers were popular amongst the female student body at their school – they were just so _dull_ compared to her.

He frowned slightly. Talking to her was always a challenge, especially considering that he really had no idea how to woo the girl, despite being her counterpart.

But hell, he was never one for flowery words and gentle touches.

He was Butch: Baron of Berserk and lover of carnage. He was crass and rude and hard and violent, and he got his kicks out of destroying anything good.

So it wasn't a surprise that his version of romancing involved a fair amount of profanity and hitting, and no one could make him fall harder than a certain Powerpuff with the brightest green eyes on the planet.

Speak of the devil…

His enhanced vision allowed him to see what was down to the ground below him with a surprising amount of clarity, and he could only grin to himself gleefully as he spied a certain dark-haired girl passing the apartment building he was seated on below him – seemingly unware that he was there.

Well, he'd have to change that. Besides, he was looking for something to spice up his day – "romancing" her would do the trick.

He flung himself off of the rooftop with the speed and force of a comet and landed directly behind her – creating a small creator in the sidewalk from the force of his impact. She didn't even have enough time to turn around, before she found herself constricted in his arms

"Well, well, well Sunshine I'm hurt. You just gonna walk by me without even saying hello? Now that's a crime in itself." He snickered as he quickly pinned her arms to her sides.

"The fuck did you even come from you piece of snail slime?!" Buttercup snarled upon realizing who was holding her captive. She thrashed and kicked in his grip, only for him to rest his head on top of her own.

"Aww babe, aren't you happy to see me? Most girls would be pissing themselves if I was talking to them – you've got me all to yourself…" he smirked. "Not that you had much competition to begin with, they don't hold a candle to you."

"Holy hell asswipe, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Buttercup screeched as she tried desperately to pry the unrelenting man off of her.

He only sighed, and held onto her a little tighter as he buried his nose in her hair. "Keep sweet talking me babe – I like it."

Buttercup tensed up at the contact, but once it became apparent that the bigger male had no interest in causing her any bodily harm, she sighed as she turned her head to look up at him. "You're a fucking masochist, you know that?"

"Keep it coming sunshine, I've don't have anywhere else to be."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Hate you to 'Cup."

.

XxX

 _Yeah, you might want me to drop dead_

 _But I don't even care_

 _You could yell_

 _"Piss off! Won't you stay away?"_

 _It'll still be_

 _Sweet talk to my ears_


	65. Track 65: Butterfly

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note** : The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 65: Butterfly – Crazy Town**

He looked up into the sky from the shadow of the building he was standing under – straight into the blinding sun with a grin on his face, as the already dim area around him was suddenly black-lit by the intensity of the sun.

But he didn't mind though, he was looking for someone – someone who he knew was tearing up the sky during her daily patrol.

 _Buttercup._

He found it almost ironic that he was actually looking to catch a glimpse of her, when normally he would have tried to avoid her at all costs. But things were different now.

He had secretly been struggling with his own identity and with his purpose in life, and had been gradually becoming more and more destructive to his surroundings as he struggled to figure himself out. She had gotten tired of his games, but more importantly: she saw straight through him. It was then, that she decided to take a chance on the now twenty-four-year-old X powered being, and set him straight close to a year ago. Now they were something far more than just former nemeses.

She had come into his life like a sunbeam and brought him back from the brink of a dark abyss, giving him purpose in his life once again – giving him the guidance that he had so desperately required at the time.

A bright green streak, accompanied by a sonic boom in the sky above made him smirk. There she was. His favorite Puff. His little spitfire.

He shot up into the sky and out of the dark alleyway without a second thought and bolted after her until reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her.

"What's up sunshine?"

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering where you've been. You've been quiet lately." She slowed down just enough so they could fly side by side, leaving two different streaks of green behind them. "So, what's up?"

"Just wondering if a hot mama like yourself would like to accompany me out to dinner and a movie. After all, I still owe you for helping me out last year."

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "You're ridiculous."

"and your sexy."

"Touché."

"So you gonna come with me or what babe?"

She bit back a laugh and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, yeah I'm down. I'll see you after I'm done patrolling."

"Great." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you later sunshine." He crowed with a laugh as he shot off in the opposite direction, leaving her staring after him, shaking her head with the faintest of smiles on her face.

Secretly – she was glad that she had taken a chance on him. As unpredictable as he was, he had yet to disappoint her.

.

XxX

 _The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me_

 _I used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read but_

 _you made me feel alive when I was almost dead_

 _You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase_


	66. Track 66: Supermassive Black Hole

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 66: Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

 _CRACK_

The sound of the soccer ball being kicked with an obscene amount of force ripped through the sound barrier, causing Butch to whistle in admiration as the back and white ball sailed into oblivion.

He cast a look over his shoulder at Buttercup, who's leg was still lifted in a kicking position – a satisfied smirk plastered on her red lips. He whistled, catching her attention, and pointed in the direction that the ball had gone. "So, you going to get that, or do you want me to?"

She squinted and covered her eyes with her hand – blocking out the gray light of the overcast sky above – as she used her enhanced vision to try and locate the ball. "Well I'm sure as hell not going to get it, and I doubt you're going to find it. Do you want to just grab another ball?"

Just then, the sun broke out through a part in the clouds, allowing the sun to come out briefly and illuminat her lean frame. Butch felt his breath catch in his throat as the sunlight bounced off her jet-black hair, and made the sheen of sweat on her skin glisten like diamonds.

Her eyes… they were so green – her lips were so red… she was a goddess, she had to be. No one who was that perfect could be human. There was just no way.

His brain and body seized up as he took in all of her. She had no idea the effect that she had on him – and he wasn't about to tell her, no yet anyways. After all – no one could make him feel quite like she could.

It felt as if his soul had been doused in kerosene and set ablaze, as his heart pounded faster than it normally did. His lack of response didn't go unnoticed by Buttercup, who shot him a quizzical look.

"Butch? You okay man?"

He shook himself out of his self-imposed trance, and sent a lopsided smile at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Let's find that fucking ball."

.

XxX

 _I thought I was a fool for no one_

 _Ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

 _Ooh, you set my soul alight_


	67. Track 67: Break Up Every Night

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 67: Break Up Every Night – The Chainsmokers**

"What do you want?!" Butch found himself yelling for what seemed like the fifth hundredth time that night.

Buttercup glowered at him from across the room. "You heard me. I said we should break up."

"No bitch I heard that part, I'm asking you what do you want?"

"I just told you what I want dumbass!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES!"

"Bullshit woman, I don't buy it. Try again: what do you want?"

Buttercup let out a frustrated scream and threw her hands up into the air – fighting back the urge to punch holes in the walls – or him – while he just crossed his arms across his chest with a scoff as he waited for her to calm down.

They were fighting in Buttercup's room – a common occurrence – It was one of their favorite spots to argue it seemed, aside from fuck.

Fuck. Yes. That sounded quite nice right about now – he couldn't remember the last time they had gotten laid. It had probably been awhile – judging from how bad their current fight was going.

He needed to get laid, she needed to get laid – fuck it, they _both_ needed to get laid, and he was more than happy to oblige and sate both of their needs, but there was no way in hell that he was going to touch her when she was like this.

For all of dumb idea's his boy brain came up with, he wasn't _suicidal._

Buttercup's yelling brought him back to the present – it was growing louder and louder, bordering on a sonic scream – and he silently thanked whatever god was watching this train wreck of an argument unfold, that her father and sisters weren't home.

That would be fun to explain.

Especially the part about him being in her room.

That would be even _more_ fun to explain.

The fuck did he even agree to enter into this 'secret relationship' thing with her anyways? It was starting to become more trouble than it was worth. Oh yes, there was one reason that he could think of off the top of his head: she was a goddamn bombshell.

She was so fucking lucky that she was as hot as she was – otherwise he would have ditched her crazy ass long ago.

Seriously, he was going to get gray hairs at twenty-three if he put up with her bullshit for any longer. Why she was so indecisive was beyond him. Were all woman like this? Or was it just her?

"Goddamn it Buttercup." He groaned as he ran a hand though his obsidian spikes. "You never like to make this easy for me, do you?"

At that, her brows furrowed and knit together in what seemed like genuine confusion. Or rage. He couldn't tell anymore.

"What do you mean?"

He fought the urge to slap his hand into his face in frustration as he began to list off the issues they had on his fingers.

"First you want to see me, then you don't. Then you call me your boyfriend, only to say that you hate me. You wanna go public with whatever the fuck it is we are one day, then turn around and say you want to keep it a secret the next. You say we should see other people, then you get pissed at me when you see me with other girls." He listed off his points in rapid-fire, and glared at her for a fraction of a second before dropping his head in defeat.

"Just how miserable do I have to be before you're happy?"

At that her eyes widened, and it suddenly occurred to him that she probably had never thought about it like that before.

"Butch… I'm sorry… I didn't realize you felt… I didn't think about it like that."

 _Bingo._

"Yeah, well you're a walking contradiction on the best days." He huffed gingerly. "You wanna break up one day, only to come over and fuck my brains out the next. Now while I have no problems with the last one – the whole routine is getting old fast. Just tell me what you want from me."

Buttercup was silent for a while as she mulled it over. She remained quiet for so long that he started to sweat nervously.

 _Fuck, all he did was ask her a question. He didn't mean to break her mentally or anything-_

Suddenly she looked up – bright lime eyes meeting deep forest green ones – snapping him back to the present.

"…Can I kiss you?" she asked finally. If he didn't know her as well as he did, he would have thought that she sounded almost hesitant. Timid even.

Thankfully though, he knew her better than that.

He thought it over for a second. "Yeah… yeah you can do that." He agreed after a pause.

She slowly crossed the room towards him and he bent down slightly so she could wrap an arm around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers.

Fucking hell she was a crazy bitch, but he needed her just as much as she needed him.

.

XxX

 _And I know you say you need me now_

 _Give me the runaround_

 _She's got seven personalities, every one's a tragedy_


	68. Track 68: Lovestruck

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 68: Lovestruck – Mother Mother**

He hated to admit it. But he was hopelessly, and utterly attracted to his counterpart.

He watched her from across the street from his perch on top of an apartment balcony adjacent to her, as he took another drag from his cigarette, hoping that he didn't look near as creepy as he felt.

"Fuck feelings." He grumbled bitterly as he watched her walk down the street, side by side with Bubbles – laughing about something that he couldn't quite hear. "There's no way I like her like that. I can't."

Because in all honesty, he knew that it should have been biologically, physically and mentally impossible for him to see her in _that_ way.

And yet, he couldn't deny that out of all the girls in their school, she was the first one that had caught his attention and held it – and that was a miracle in itself.

He was born and bred to hate her, to oppose her, to stand against everything she stood for – and for a while he had – but somewhere along the lines, when they had gotten older and progressed into high school – he had started to view her differently.

And he hated to admit it, but it scared him.

Because he knew why he saw her differently – and no one could know. No one could ever know.

"This is bullshit." He muttered as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "Of all the fucking girls in the world, why did if have to be her?"

The light breeze that gently ruffled his obsidian spikes was the only thing that answered him, but that was alright, because he already knew the answer.

.

XxX

 _My feelings ran away_

 _I didn't know how to feel them_

 _My angel flew away_

 _I didn't know how to keep her_

 _Heaven knows I needed her to stay_

 _I hope she spreads her wings_

 _Surfing on a sunbeam_

 _And dancing to a song I couldn't sing_


	69. Track 69: The Middle

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 69: The Middle – Jimmy Eat World**

Buttercup shifted uncomfortably as she pressed herself up against the wall, trying to have as little contact as possible with the horde of drunken, giggling girls that sauntered past her.

She shook her head when they had cleared out enough for her to move again. _What the hell was happening to the good-old-fashioned mosh parties that she used to host with several of her close friends? They never used to include bimbo's like them, just normal people who were down for a good time – all they did was make people uncomfortable._

And by people, she meant herself.

Because while she'd never admit it out loud – those kinds of girls, who looked like they applied their make-up with a snow blower – had the uncanny ability to make the normally confident Puff feel slightly uncomfortable in her own skin.

She shook her head as she watched another group of similar looking girls run past one end of the hallway she was in – laughing drunkenly as they ran around the house. She shook her head in a state of bewildered amazement.

This was too much. The parties that she had helped create had turned into something else entirely. She needed air.

She glanced around the hallway, looking for an escape point, before noticing a sliding glass door leading out onto what she could only assume was a balcony. Making a break for it, she pushed it open and breathed out a sigh of relief as the cool night air hit her face, slowing her heart-rate down.

"Well, well, well Sunshine, fancy meeting you here."

She stifled a groan at the familiar voice as she turned her head to the side, only to see her counterpart leaning against the railing, holding a beer in one hand, as he stared out at the horizon.

"I'm surprised I didn't see you earlier babe. You've been slacking off the party scene recently. I've been to almost every single one that's been held this year, and I haven't seen you. Where've you been?"

She looked away briefly and rubbed her arm, unable to meet his eyes. It was true, she hadn't been going out much recently, and it was because she was starting to feel more and more alienated, and it was all because of the growing number of plastics like Princess that were infiltrating the parties that she had basically created.

If she was honest with herself – she had started to feel that she didn't belong at parties anymore. She wasn't like those girls, and she never would be, and while she was utterly fine with that – she hated the way that made her feel insignificant. But god forbid anyone ever found that last bit out. She'd never be able to live it down.

But with Butch it was different. Butch was one of the few people she could be completely honest with. She sighed.

"I don't really belong here-"

"Bullshit."

She looked up at him with a start, only to find him staring dead ahead at the twinkling horizon. He took a swig from his beer can. "If there's anyone who belongs in a crowd like this – it's you. This is your scene. You basically helped create moshes like this one."

"Not like this. There's too many plastics here." She nodded over her shoulder to a bunch of scantly dressed girls in the background – their high-pitched laugher muffled by the sliding glass door.

Butch only snorted. "So? Who gives a damn about them? By morning, nobody's even going to remember their names – fuck, I don't even have a clue who the hell they are – pretty sure I've never seen them before in my life."

He caught her hesitant look and sighed, hurling his beer can into the adjacent neighbor's yard. "Look my point is: nobody cares about who you are or where you come from tonight. Tonight, you're just another girl from the neighborhood who's here to enjoy herself and not worry about what some people may or may not think about her. He leared at her drunkenly. "An attractive girl from the block at that."

"You're fucking nuts." She snorted with a laugh, lightly shoving him, prompting him to let out a grin. "You mean it though?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I do." He wrapped his knuckles against her head. "Trust me, this is all in your head. That's all it is."

"That's some pretty sage advice coming from you."

"I do my best." With that, he pushed himself off of the railing and sent her a lopsided grin, before extending his hand to her. "Now let's go get one of those vodka slushies from downstairs."

She mirrored his grin and took his hand in her own, allowing him to pull her back inside the party. "You read my mind."

.

XxX

 _It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

 _Just do your best, do everything you can._

 _And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._


	70. Track 70: You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 70: You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring**

The splintering of glass fragments falling to the ground below, and the gritty crunching of bones echoed though the sky aboue the city of Townsville, as two telltale streaks of green collided with each other with such force, that the sounds of their collisions cracked through the sound barriers like a whip.

Buttercup let out a snarl of frustration as she let a blast of lime green energy escape out of the palm of her hand at the offending dark green blur, as she contemplated the events of the afternoon that had led up to this point.

The day had started off nice enough: she had been doing her daily afternoon patrol of the city, and to her immense relief, it was a quiet day. The weather was clear, and the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky – black-lighting everything around her and obscuring her vision… and then her dumbass of a counterpart Butch, had decided that this was the day that he wanted to pick a fight with her – dragging her up to the tops of the town's skyscrapers to brawl where they were currently.

Buttercup snorted inwardly as she collided with Butch again – delivering a particularly savage blow to his ribs. Blossom would skin her alive for this later – after all, she was technically wrecking the buildings around her, something that she was really _not_ supposed to do – but they were clear of any people, she had checked them herself before she had _really_ started to lay into her counterpart.

 _That damn sun was in her eyes again._

It shone off of the unaffected glass, momentarily blinding her, and giving Butch just enough time to slam into her – knocking the wind out of her. She hissed as the pain tore through her, but smirked in satisfaction as she realized that the dark-haired man was close enough for her to blast out of the sky. Jetting up above him quickly, she gathered all of her energy into the palms of her hands and released it all at once – sending the bulker man careening towards the ground – creating a large creator from the force of his impact.

She didn't even give him enough time to sit up before she was on him – sun black-lighting her, as she slammed herself down onto his broad torso, and glared down at him, as she felt a mixture of blood and sweat trickle down the side of her face.

"Alright you sick fuck, it's over. Give it up." She demanded as she dug her knees into his sides, using her hands to pin his biceps to the destroyed asphalt below them. "I won."

Normally her counterpart would have had a snarky insult to throw back in her face at her boastful declaration, but no verbal barb came. Instead, he simply stared up at her with a slight frown on his face – almost as if he was in a trance.

She frowned. "Earth to Butch. Hello? The fuck is wrong with you? Did I break you beyond repair this time?"

No response. He continued to stare up at her intensely, making her skin prickle. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. There was something there in his dark green eyes that she was sure that she had never seen before.

And in that moment, she found herself getting lost in his rare forest irises as she tried to figure him out. Time seemed to slow as both meta-humans stared at each other – neither sure what to say in the moment.

"Your eyes." Butch finally panted, drawing her back to reality. "Your eyes are something else when we fight, you know that?"

"No. What the fuck are you talking about?" She snapped back without missing a beat.

"Your eyes. They're so bright when we go all out. They're already too fucking light as it is, but when we fight, they really come alive. It's like… lightning or some shit like that."

Under normal circumstances she would have given him a solid punch to the mouth for uttering such absurd blasphemy – but she couldn't bring herself to hit him, seeing how that was probably the closest thing she would ever get to a complement from him. So instead, she squared her shoulders and nodded.

"Thanks. I think."

He hummed, a deep guttural sound in the back of his throat, before the tiniest of smirks made it's way up his cracked lips, making her freeze over top of him.

She opened her mouth to tell him not to even think about it, before he suddenly wrapped his legs around her shoulders and flung her off of him – tossing her onto the tarmac a few feet away from him. She quickly recovered and jumped to her feet at the same time that he rose to his own with a chuckle.

"Don't you wish it was that easy Sunshine? I told you – you can't beat me. I'd never make it that easy for you."

"Good." The word was out of her mouth before she could even stop it. "It wouldn't be as much fun then."

The moment between them was over, she could feel it. Time was catching up, moving twice as fast to make up for it. The air between them crackled with raw energy, and seemed to swirl around them, as they stared at each other again – waiting for the other to make their move.

It was Butch who went first. He grinned crookedly, and brought his hands up, slipping into his traditional southpaw stance. "Come on then kid. Hit me with your best shot."

She mirrored his grin, and flew at him.

.

XxX

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 _See 'em running for their lives_


	71. Track 71: Blood In The Cut

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 71: Blood In The Cut – K. Flay**

Buttercup glowered at the almost offensive scene in front of her, swatting off Floyd and Lloyd as she homed in on what was happening across the room from her.

She was at another random house party with Mitch and the gang and had been enjoying herself, until she spotted her counterpart chatting it up with some girl – whose face was caked in makeup – that she had never seen before.

She didn't have a problem with Butch being at the same party she was at – in fact, she welcomed him if he didn't start shit with her or anyone else – it was the _girl_ that was hanging off his arm that she had issues with.

The heavy bass blaring out of the speakers and laughter from the other party guests faded away into static as her piercing green irises focused on the pair across the room from her.

What did he even see in her? She was just some average looking bimbo with boobs that were clearly fake – nothing special about her… not unlike _her_ on the other hand. She had powers, she was the only one alive that could match him in terms of strength, and she was the only one that could even be considered his equal. So what was so special about the silicone girl, when he could have _her._

And that brought her to another question.

 _What the hell was he doing talking to another girl when he knew that she was there? Did he want he skull kicked in? Because that's what it looked like-_

The thought made her freeze in place. What the hell was wrong with her? She shouldn't care about what he was doing with another girl. If anything, she should be grateful that she was distracting him long enough for him to leave her alone for a while.

Its not like she was attracted to him or anything. Its not that she liked him slightly more then she should have. It's not like she had feelings or anything for him.

Why should she? She was a Powerpuff and he was a Rowdyruff. It would never work, they hated each other. They were complete opposites-

And yet, when the nameless girl reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, it didn't stop her from almost blacking out with rage.

She grit her teeth, crushing her solo cup in her hand – the booze that was in her cup ran down her clenched fist and down onto the floor, but she couldn't feel it. In fact, she could feel or hear anything at all.

It was too damn quiet.

She needed noise. She needed action. She needed to _feel_ that familiar rush of adrenalin coursing though her veins.

She looked up and caught sight of Butch, laughing and flirting with that girl who _wasn't her,_ and something deep inside her chest snapped.

Her bright lime eyes darkened.

She grinned.

She needed blood.

.

XxX

 _All I do is pretend to be ok so my friends_

 _Can't see my heart in the blender_

 _Take my head and kick it in_

 _Break some bread for all my sins_

 _Say a word, do it soon_

 _It's too quiet in this room_


	72. Track 72: Creep

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 72: Creep – Radiohead**

She was gone.

Butch glanced around the apartment that they once shared with bloodshot eyes, taking in the crushing emptiness that surrounded him.

The apartment was quiet – far too quiet – scarily quiet. He wasn't used to it.

The reason being that he was the only one in the apartment. He was here, and Buttercup was gone.

It wasn't anything new – she had left before as had he, but this time it was different. This time it was permanent. He didn't need anyone to tell him that – he already knew.

It was nothing new. They'd had massive fallouts before certainly, but this one was far worse than the others prior to it. They had been on the fence for a while now – each fight they had becoming gradually worse than the last, until they had reached their breaking point.

There was no reconciling, there was no recovery. They were finished.

And he could honestly say that he felt good with it.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep fighting with her. It was becoming too much. They could only punch each other so many times before they both felt numb. They could only let so many hatful words slide until they got stuck – and now they were both tired of fighting.

They just couldn't do it anymore.

Which is what had led him to where he was now – she had opted to leave their shared apartment, and he had stayed behind – along with all of their memories.

He sat on their bed and stared aimlessly at the bare walls as he tried not to let his emotions consume him. He was better than that. He _knew_ he was better than that. He was a Rowdyruff. He was above pathetic feelings, those were for humans. Rowdies were practically demigods. Rowdies didn't miss Powerpuffs, and they certainly didn't _cry_.

 _It was fine. He didn't need her. He was better off without her. He didn't miss her. He felt better without her anyways._

He forced a smile across his face as the tears he had been holding back finally spilled down his face. His shoulders begin to shake silently as the tears fell fast and soundlessly – the smile never leaving his face as he quietly broke down in the middle of the empty apartment.

 _He was fine. He was fine. He was fine. He was… just… fine…_

Maybe if he repeated it to himself enough he'd believe it.

.

XxX

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _I wish I was special_

 _You're so fucking special_


	73. Track 73: The Reason

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 73: The Reason – Hoobastank**

Deep green eyes focused on the slender, muscular form lying next to them in bed.

The infamous Baron of Berserk was hopelessly and utterly fixated on the sleeping form of the famous Toughest Fighter of Townsville – gently running his thick fingers through her pitch-black hair as he tried to lull himself to sleep.

It was the middle of the summer, and the warm July heat creeping through the windows of their shared penthouse apartment was keeping him awake and making him restless as he normally was throughout the day.

They were lying in bed together, Buttercup had passed out hours ago, but he was still up. It was too hot for him – he preferred the colder temperatures, and seeing how he had spent more then half his life as a former villain – he found it difficult to relax. He was used to keeping his guard up at all times, even at night when he was supposed to be sleeping, and his trademark twitches didn't help him much.

Every time he looked at her though – the spasms seemed to slow, and he felt himself slowly start to relax against his better judgment.

His heartbeat lulled itself into a gentle rhythm, his twitches faded away, and he felt more calmed by her presence then then he had ever felt in his entire life.

It was interesting… the effect that she had on him. Even while she was asleep – he was still enchanted by her.

He snorted and rolled his eyes fondly as he ran a hand though her pitch black hair, before rolling over and shutting his eyes one last time.

 _Stupid counter-part equilibrium theory._ He thought to himself as he slipped into unconsciousness.

.

XxX

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_


	74. Track 74: Trouble

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 74: Trouble – Cage The Elephant**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite berserker. So, what exactly did you do this time Butch?

Butch groaned inwardly and fought the urge to walk over and smash his head against the row of bars that made up one wall of his cell. He didn't want to deal with her smugness right now. In fact, he didn't want to deal with her period – not when he was in this state anyways – but she was his ticket to getting out of his current predicament, so he would play nice. He knew the drill better then anyone.

He looked up and sent her a smile that wasn't exactly a smirk but not exactly a genuine smile. "Why don't you ask your lapdogs? They were the ones that found me and dosed me in Antidote X." he gestured down to his still-damp clothes. "Fucking pricks dumped two barrels of the stuff on me."

Buttercup rolled her lime orbs that made his dimly lit cell seem even darker in comparison. "I did, but apparently you weren't being the most cooperative with them – not that it surprises me. So, I want you to tell me why you were wrecking the joint. It's a little out of character for you."

He laughed at that. "Out of character? Babe, I'm a Rowdyruff – wrecking shit is what I _do._ "

She glared at him. "You know what I mean. For Christ's sake Butch we're twenty-five years old now. Not five. What's up."

"What's up? Whadda mean 'what's up'? I'm a bad guy babe, it's what I do."

"Not like this. Come on Butch. I know you better than anyone else – except for maybe your brothers. I'll tell you something that we'll keep just between us: I don't really enjoy seeing you behind bars for doing pointless violence, so I'll tell you what: you tell me what's _really_ going on, and I'll see about getting you a reduced sentence."

"Oh Sunshine, you drive a hard bargain."

"Shut up smartass, you're in no position to get fresh with me."

He stiffed a groan. She was right of course, and in his current state, he couldn't use his powers to get himself out. He'd play her little game for now… until the Antidote X wore off and he could bust himself out at least.

"Truth is babe…. I don't have an answer for you."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was born and bred to do evil. I'm _bad_ Butters. It's just in my nature. I can't really explain it… it's just like there's a voice in my head that tells me that I _need_ to do damage." He closed his eyes as he tried to formulate into words the turmoil that was his mind.

"I just have to do it. You know? Just like you have to do good, I have to do bad. It's in my blood."

Buttercup was quiet for a minute as she processed what he said. Finally, she approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"You know… you don't have to be the bad guy. People change all the time… you can too."

He was quiet as she shot him a half smirk and walked out of his cell, shutting the door behind her. "I'll talk to the police for you, tell them that you were under the influence or something. I'll see you later Butch."

The bars slammed shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts – what she said still bouncing around in his head.

.

XxX

 _I've been facing trouble almost all my life_

 _My sweet love, won't you pull me through?_

 _Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you_

 _I said it was love and I did it for life_


	75. Track 75: Bully

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 _*Sex in this chapter (Non-explicit of course) – Please feel free to skip over this one if it makes you uncomfortable._

* * *

 **Track 75: Bully – Black Pistol Fire**

Rough lips claimed plump red ones as his hips ground upwards into the body above him, eliciting a delicious moan of pleasure from the girl on top – both desperate for more friction between them.

He felt a pair of sharp teeth sink into his lower lip and pull demandingly, and he allowed a guttural moan to pass through them as he grabbed the back of the girl's neck with one hand, and the small of her back with the other – forcing her down onto his arousal-

A sudden, hard backhand to the left side of his face snapped him back to reality, and broke his rhythm, leaving him scrambling to keep himself together for the girl on top of him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I'm done."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No. You heard me. I'm done."

Forest green eyes searched her panting, flushed face. "You're definitely not. You _are_ doing it to fuck with me."

Lime green eyes gleamed mischievously as she pulled his hands off of her and pushed herself up off of him, causing him to groan unhappily as her weight left his body, leaving him wanting more of her addicting warmth.

He watched from his bed as she strolled over to the other side of his room – where their clothes had been discarded long ago – and began to dress herself. He watched in silent fury for a moment – feeling his neither region twitch from the abrupt neglect – and rubbed his face tiredly, hardly believing that she had the nerve to do something like that to him.

"You're fucking brutal sometimes, you know that Sunshine?"

She snorted as she pulled her shirt back on over her head. "Whatever. Just remember that we do this on _my_ terms, or we don't at all. Just be lucky you're getting some."

"Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice my ass." He growled as he sat up and crossed the room so that he was standing behind her. Wrapping his arms around her trim waist, he buried his face into her hair and murmured so quietly, that if she didn't have super hearing, she wouldn't have heard it at all. "You're fucking _mean."_

"Not near as mean as you are." She shot back without missing a beat, as she pulled his hands off of her once more.

"You know, I've got half a mind to say that you're just using me." He had meant it to sound serious, but his voice cracked trying to hold back a laugh that he knew that she heard.

"And yet, I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm not. I find this side of you pretty hot actually. You could take a couple pages out of my book."

She finished putting on the rest of her clothes and turned around to face him. Looking up into his admittedly handsome face, she let out a small laugh that made his blood rush south again.

"I'm already way ahead of you there."

And before he could ask what she meant, she was gone.

.

XxX

 _Bet you never though that I could be the one to let you down_

 _So go on, use me up_

 _Every line you cross is another one to bear the D down_

 _I like it when you play too rough_


	76. Track 76: Sex and Candy

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 76: Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground**

" _She had just enough madness to make her interesting."_

\- Atticus

It was taking everything Butch had not to throw his drink down and fucking ravish the girl standing across the room from him.

If this was any normal girl he would have done so already, but this was no normal girl.

Oh no. she wasn't normal at all.

In fact, up until a few years ago – she had been his archnemeses.

She was the girl with the raw power of a thousand thunderstorms wrapped up into one singular body. She was practically a goddess among men, and the only other one aside from his brothers that he would even remotely consider to be his equal.

 _Buttercup Utonium._

What the fuck was wrong with him? He had literally yearned for her demise for so long, and now all of those thoughts had been flung out the window in less then a second. Did he have some sort of problem?

No. He didn't have a problem. The problem was the way she was staring at him.

It wasn't her normal glare that she gave him that screamed for his blood – no – she was giving him a hooded look with those unnaturally bright eyes of hers – drawing him in and threatening to swallow him whole – and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

He could admit that she hot. He had no problems admitting that. She had grown up a lot since they had left high school behind and he hadn't seen her in quiet some time… fuck maybe that was it. Maybe she didn't recognize him and that's why she was giving him bedroom eyes. Though if he was honest with himself, he didn't mind the look she was sending his way-

He suddenly felt the urge to bash his head against the closest wall to stop where his thoughts were heading. That was dangerous territory. Didn't matter if she and him had both grown up. She still hated him, and he still considered her to be his rival of sorts. End of story. She and him weren't going to happen. No matter what kind of suggestive look she sent his way.

He risked another look at her and saw that she was still giving him that sly smile of hers, and sent him a wink, and damn it all to hell if he said that it _didn't_ turn him on.

No… there was no way… there was no way that she was looking at _him_ with those sultry eyes. No way. there had to be someone else behind him that he couldn't see… with his enhanced x-ray-like vision…

There was no one behind him.

Huh. Well then.

This was a new development… Not that he was complaining.

Well. Fuck.

He looked back over at his counterpart and saw a knowing smirk plastered on her blood red lips as she cocked a finger at him – beckoning him over – and he felt the blood rush south.

 _To hell with his previous thought of her not recognizing him. She knew_ exactly _who he was._

His eyes darkened as a devilish smile split across his face.

He could have some fun with this.

And by the looks of it… if that grin meant what he thought it meant… so could she.

He grinned and began to push his way through the crowd towards her – his eyes never leaving her smirking figure. This was going to be a good night.

.

XxX

 _I smell sex and candy here_

 _Who's that lounging in my chair_

 _Who's that casting devious stares_

 _Mama this surely is a dream_


	77. Track 77: Midnight City

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 77: Midnight City – M83**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? This is _waaay_ past curfew for you, isn't it Puff? Thought you would be in bed by now."

Buttercup bit back a started hiss and spun around so that she was facing the person who had spoken. "Butch what the hell do you think you're doing dumbass? I was about half a second away from backhanding you to Cabo!"

Said Rowdyruff laughed and stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "You didn't answer my question. Seriously Butts, the hell are you doing out at three in the morning? I don't think daddy would like that too much."

"He doesn't know." Lime green eyes were suddenly unable to hold questioning forest ones and settled for looking down at the pavement beneath her shoes. "I figured as much. Old man would probably have a heart attack if he knew one of his precious little girls was out wandering the streets on this side of town this late at night." The larger teen snorted and ran a hand through jet black spikes nonchalantly.

"If you came here just to be snide, can I leave?" the raven-haired girl groaned impatiently. "I could ask you the same thing: why are _you_ out this late?" Her bright eyes narrowed. "Also, how the hell did you even know it was me anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep. My bro's and I live around here, and I was out for a run. Thought I recognized your silhouette." He nodded at her. "Your turn. You really shouldn't be walking through these parts this late you know. There are a lot of people here who aren't fans of yours."

"I can take care of myself, you know that better then anyone." The slighter girl snapped before crossing her arms. "I just… I don't know. I was restless, and I just needed out for a bit. Figured I would patrol this sector of the city, then go back home."

"Then why are you still here?"

"… I don't know. Not tired yet I guess."

A snort. "You're an interesting girl Buttercup, I'll give you that much."

A slight grin. "I'm surprised you didn't attack me when you saw me honestly. What's up with that?"

"Meh, didn't feel like starting anything tonight. Don't have the energy for that."

A soft hum of conformation, and both raven haired teens fell silent as a look of silent understanding was shared between them. For a while, the only sound they could hear was the sound of buzzing streetlights and the distant barking of dogs. Finally, the lanky boy known as the Baron of Berserk, broke the silence.

"Well, as fun as this was, I'm going to go home, grab the Escalade, and go into the city for something to eat. If you're not tired and want something to do, you can come."

The self-proclaimed Toughest Fighter rolled her eyes and allowed a small grin to roll up her red lips. "You know what? I'd like that."

Her grin was returned. "Great. Hope you like chimichangas."

.

XxX

 _Waiting in a car_

 _Waiting for a ride in the dark_

 _The night city grows_

 _Look and see her eyes, they glow_


	78. Track 78: Flavor of the Week

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Jesus H. More Than Human updated for the first time in 5 years. This calls for one more chapter of Lords to be released I think.* (HolyfuckImdying)**

* * *

 **Track 78: Flavor of the Week – American Hi-Fi**

"Say that again."

Butch grit his teeth and willed himself not to throw something as he repeated what he had just said not thirty seconds before.

"I'm telling you, he's seeing other girls."

"Bull. Shit. How the fuck do you know that?" Buttercup seethed, her hands clenching into fists, eyes boring holes into the green Rowdyruff, who was floating a foot off of her bedroom floor, hovering lazily in the air.

The green-eyed man fought off the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. That would only serve to piss the already angry woman off further, and he needed her to listen to him. They had been going at it for the past hour – fighting over the most pointless thing in his opinion: her boyfriend. Aka: the biggest waste of space to ever come into his radar.

Why he was even bothering to try and warn her about her current squeeze was beyond him, but here he was; trying to get the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth to listen to him.

It was about as easy as it sounded.

"I know his type Sunshine. I speak from experience, seeing how I belong in the same category."

"So that gives me zero reason to take anything you say seriously then."

"I guess, but the difference between him and I is pretty significant." The Rowdyruff pointed out as he hovered in front of her.

"Is that so? What sets you apart then?" Buttercup asked dryly, looking as if she was trying to hold off a migraine, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she waited for his answer.

"He knows fuck all about you for starters."

"That's a lie."

"Really? Did he remember that your birthday was last week? Even I know that. What did he get you again? Oh, that's right – he didn't get you anything. Fact, I think Boom mentioned that he didn't even show up…"

He cast a glance at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that his words had hit their mark. _So, the prick really hadn't shown up after all. That was low. Even he would have made an effort to go…_

"So, then what the hell Butch? Why do you keep telling me this? Do you want us to break up, so you can have a chance with me? Is that it?!" her face had become red and blotchy again, and he almost felt bad. He hadn't come here to put her down, surprisingly. He didn't have the same hatred for her as he had when he was a child – if anything, the two were actually good friends. He was just trying to warn her of the inevitable.

He knew what her current boyfriend was like. The guy acted like he had when he was in high school: a player. And for some reason, the thought of his counterpart with a guy like that bothered him more then he thought it would.

"Now as entertaining as that would be – making your love life miserable and all – I can honestly say that's not what I'm trying to do. I actually respect you enough _not_ to do that."

"Then what _are_ you trying to do then?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to look out for you?"

Now she laughed. "You? Look out for me? Oh god that's rich."

He shrugged. "Well we all know your taste in men isn't exactly reliable."

Her face became dark red with concealed rage. "What the hell is that supposed to mean asswipe? Name one guy I-"

"Ace."

She stopped mid-scream and stared at him as he looked back passively. "Why you gotta bring up old stuff."

He shrugged again. "My point exactly."

He watched as Buttercup became red in the face once more. Red really wasn't her colour, but today she seemed to be wearing it more than normal. "You know what? Screw you asshole. I'm twenty-three years old. I can make my own choices without your opinion, and I can date whoever the hell I want!"

"I never said you couldn't." He reasoned – surprised at how soft his voice had suddenly become. "I just think you can do better then that loser. I know you can. You deserve better then him… Fuck I can't believe that came out of my mouth." He shook his head, pointedly ignoring Buttercup's shocked look.

An awkward silence enveloped the room, and Buttercup kicked at the ground as if she was embarrassed. "I still don't completely trust you, but… I'll… I'll talk with him. He's not seeing other girls… I'm a Powerpuff for Christ's sake… what more could he ask for?"

"Some guys don't apricate what they have." He shrugged, still not setting foot on the soft carpet of her bedroom. "It doesn't matter how good you are, or what kind of powers you have. People are still going to walk all over you. You of all people should know that. Even we aren't immune to it."

She didn't have a response to that.

She left the room without another word, brushing past him on her way out, leaving him alone. He closed his eyes – feeling like neither of them had won their argument – and sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you 'Cup…"

.

XxX

 _Her boyfriend, he don't know_

 _Anything about her_

 _Yeah she's the flavor of the weak_

 _But she makes me weak_


	79. Track 79: Alright

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Still not quite over the More Than Human update.**

* * *

 **Track 79: Alright – Supergrass**

Contrary to popular belief – having superpowers was _hard._

Being a teenager with superpowers was even harder.

Of course, Butch would never admit the latter to anyone. He was "The Baron of Berserk", more importantly, a Rowdyruff and he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. He was a seventeen-year-old with god-like powers and an insatiable appetite for destruction. What humans thought about him was irrelevant.

But sometimes, on very rare occasions, he had flashes of reality that made him stop and realize that sometimes, having powers didn't make his or his brother's lives any easier. Sometimes they just served to make his life even more complicated than it already was.

Now, was one of those times.

It was three in the afternoon on a Friday, and he was at the local skate park with Mitch, Harry, Floyd and Lloyd, and of course, his counterpart. School was done for the day and they had all agreed to hang out after school – or rather they had, he had been dragged along by Buttercup, who still insisted on keeping an annoyingly close watch on him ever since he and his brothers had started attending the same high school as her and her sisters.

At least, that's what he told himself, in reality they were actually good friends, but him being him, he wouldn't admit that either.

He looked over at his friends who were busy surfing though the curved concrete slabs of the skate park – or rather Buttercup's guy friends – and was suddenly struck with a slight pang of jealousy, much to his own internal disgust.

 _They had it easy._ He thought as he watched them laugh. _They had no idea the hell that his life could turn into at any given moment. The things he and his brothers had to do._

 _They could just be… normal. Nothing was expected of them. They didn't have to be anything._

And truthfully. It sounded kind of nice to him. If only slightly.

He looked at Buttercup who was yet to join the rest of the guys and was instead cracking her gum on the bench next to him, calmly watching her friends do small tricks on their boards. Suddenly it hit him, and he had to know if she ever felt like the way he was now – just so he could reassure himself that he wasn't crazy.

Surly if he was feeling like this she had to as well – If only slightly. She was his counterpart after all, and even though they were loath to admit it, they were one of the same in many ways. If anything, she had it even worse than him – always expected to be the perfect little girl and save the city and bullshit like that. People expected him to fuck up which was his only saving grace, but she didn't even have that luxury.

He had to know. He wasn't sure way, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he felt like he could trust her with something like this. Because deep down, he knew that she would understand.

He nudged her shoulder, prompting her to look away from their friends momentarily and turn those knowing green orbs on him. He jerked his head out towards the rest of the boys and without looking at her he nodded. "This is fun."

She returned his nod, redirecting her attention back on the rest of their friend group. "Yeah, it is isn't it?" He snorted. "Is this what it feels like? To be normal?"

"I guess so. I think this is the closest you and I will ever get to… that. I think we both know that normalcy would get old fast. Being something _more than human_ has some advantages after all."

"Can't argue that one. Don't get me wrong, I love being able to shoot lasers out of my eyes and all, but sometimes I can't help but think about what it would be like if we were just regular kids. If you weren't a super hero, and if I wasn't… whatever the hell I am now."

She didn't say anything for a while, and for a moment he started to think that she hadn't heard him. He was about to dismiss everything that he had said, only for Buttercup to suddenly freeze him in place with her trademark stare. She was quiet for a split second before speaking in such a soft tone, that if he wasn't looking directly at her – he would have never thought that the normally aggressive Puff could be so quiet.

"We'd be us Butch. We'd be us, just minus the powers."

Suddenly, for reasons that he couldn't explain, he was the one lost for words.

"You think?"

"No, I _know._ "

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he didn't push her away – savoring the unusual warmth she was emitting. "We'll be alright Butch. Just shut up and enjoy the moment."

And for once, he wasn't about to argue with her.

.

XxX

 _We are young, we run green_

 _Can't go mad, ain't got time_

 _See our friends, see the sights_

 _Feel alright_


	80. Track 80: I Want You To

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

 ***Happy 2** **nd** **birthday to Lords – it's always a treat. (Even though I'm more than a month late)**

* * *

 **Track 80: (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To – Weezer**

" _Love her but leave her wild."_

 _\- Atticus_

Butch downed his drink, feeling the bite of the alcohol at the back of his throat, and tossed the red solo cup behind him, not particularly caring where it landed. He was far too preoccupied looking dead ahead of him – not daring to break eye contact with the person who was no more then a few feet away from him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly worried that if he did look away, it would break the unspoken connection that was drawing him into it's addictive hold.

Having better vision then most humans due to the Chemical X and other obscene things running though his bloodstream was incredibly helpful at times. It helped him see things that normal humans couldn't see.

Right now, it was helping him to see _her._

Hair as black as a starless night, lips red as blood, eyes that were so green they put limes to shame – she stood out from amongst the throng of people milling about the party, but she was crystal clear to him. She didn't fade into the background like all the other people. She had always stood out in a crowd – tonight was no exception.

He smirked and nodded to the space beside him. He wasn't going to directly beckon her over – oh no, he already knew that she didn't work like that. No, he was _inviting_ her over to him. She'd come to him when she was damn good and ready.

Sure enough, after a minute of her smirking knowingly at him, she set her drink down – pealing herself off the wall as she did so – and sauntered her way over to him, feeling the grin on his face grow wider as she approached.

She stopped in front of him and looked up at him with the ghost of a grin dancing across her perfect blood-red lips, and he looked down at her with what he knew was a drunk grin plastered widely across his face. He was so ready for her – fuck what anyone else thought, she was hot as sin and he didn't care anymore. Whatever she wanted to do to him, he wouldn't stop her.

What he wasn't prepared for was the words that came out of her mouth.

"Fuck you."

He was slightly taken aback. The vulgar profanity wasn't new to him – he had heard it many a time when they were in the middle of one of their brawls – and to his credit he had heard much worse then that. After all, unlike her sisters – she wasn't afraid of telling him _exactly_ what she thought of him

But he wasn't prepared for her to say it to him in such an intimate setting. He had been ready for something else – not that. And here he thought they had been vibeing so well the entire night.

And they had been. He was sure of that, even if they hadn't made direct contact with each other, he wasn't blind to the looks she had been sending his way. The energy between them was practically sex – so what the hell went wrong?

Before he could think better of it, he heard himself posing the question to her. "What? What did I do this time?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh and ran a hand though her inky black tresses, forcing him to swallow hard. "You're an idiot. I've been standing maybe three feet away from you the entire night making obvious passes at you – hoping that you would get up and ask me to dance, or _something_ like a normal person would, and you didn't. Now it's late, I'm tired and I have to go. Congratulations."

 _Are you fucking kidding-_

If that wasn't a massive hit to his ego, he didn't know what it was.

Normally, he would have had a biting retort ready for her, but tonight was different, the setting was different, the mood was different. _Everything_ was different – even her, for some reason – and he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the nagging suspicion that he probably wouldn't ever get a chance like this again.

Normally, much like Brick, he had too much pride to ever drop the 'Ruff' attitude and try his luck at a second chance… But tonight, he was willing to make an exception.

 _After all, even after years of brutal combat with her one-on-one, he had never noticed how insanely attractive his counterpart was until now…_

"How 'bout I make it up to you then?"

She paused and shot him a look. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"We can do the stupid cliché date shit. I'll take you to dinner, maybe a movie… after that, well…" he grinned wolfishly at her, "we'll see where it takes us."

"Are you seriously pulling a 'one-night stand dressed up as a date' card on me right now?"

The grin on his face widened. "I dunno, is it working?"

She blew a strand of dark hair out of her face, not bothering to look at him. "I dunno. You tell me."

He let out a low laugh. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven then." He shot her an appreciating look, followed by a wink that promised unspeakable things – that even managed to bring a small smirk to her lips

"Who knows? We could have some fun with this."

.

XxX

 _If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to_

 _So make a move, 'cause I ain't got all night_


	81. Track 81: Lost Cause

**Lords of the Playlist**

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me and as always, they have human appendages.

Greens ages variate between late teens/early twenties.

* * *

 **Track 81: Lost Cause – Black Pistol Fire**

"So, this is it huh? You're leaving?"

Buttercup whirled around as a familiar voice cuts through the quiet, night air like a knife – shattering the silence that had surrounded her at the top of the skyscraper that she had been overlooking her familiar city on.

She turned around just in time to see a forest green streak fade away in the dark sky to reveal a tall, dark-haired man striding towards her. He stopped a few paces from her and crossed his muscular arms, tapping a foot expectantly. "So."

If it had been several years ago – when they were both teenagers, and full of rage competitiveness – she would have lunged at the newcomer without a second thought, but they were not teenagers anymore, and they didn't hate each other anymore – if anything, they were surprisingly good friends that sometimes dipped into a grayer territory.

Of course – no one knew that last part, and no one was ever going to know.

Instead she nodded at him. "Butch."

"So, what's going on here?" the forested eyed man ignored her greeting and gestured around. "You're really going to leave? Is that what I'm seeing?"

She shook her head inwardly. Butch was smarter than people gave him credit for. He could pick up on hidden cues that hadn't been said and could read body language like a professional. At least, when it came to her, that is. She didn't need to tell him anything. He already knew, and that was what she liked about him.

"Yeah… just for a while, I think. I don't really know how to explain it – I think I need a change of scenery… something about Townsville is becoming suffocating to me. I just want out for a while. My sister's will still be here to keep the town safe too, so I'm not worried about monsters destroying the city or anything."

He snorts in the back of his throat, but it sounds off to her for some reason. "You didn't honestly think that you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

She raised a curious brow at him. "Didn't think that you cared enough."

"Neither did I. Guess some things change with time."

He lifts one massive hand to scratch at the back of his neck, almost nervously – but this is Butch, she knows him better then anyone. He doesn't get nervous, she's fairly convinced that he doesn't even know what that feeling is. But she _does_ know when he has something on his mind. He has a distinct expression that he wears on his face when he wants to say something, but doesn't quite know how to, and it's there now.

"Is there something that you want to say to me?"

She's never been the best at prompting responses.

He fidgets – that old twitch he's had since they were children is back – he suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Yeah. Actually, there is." She raises a brow. "Well then? What is it?" He doesn't say anything and instead, clenches his jaw tightly.

She sighs, exasperated. "Look man, if you don't have anything to say to me, I've got to get going, I'll see you around… maybe." She turns to walk away when suddenly he speaks, catching her off-guard.

"I need you here." As uncomfortable as he looks, there is a sureness in his voice as he responds to her question. She stops in her tracks. _What…_

He laughs now at her baffled expression. "I know right? Shit, I guess you could say I would be a bit of a lost cause if you weren't here to keep me in line. Things would be pretty damn boring if you weren't around. For me, that is."

She takes a few tentative steps towards him, and he lets out a few more snickers. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really just don't want you to leave. I want you here… with me."

He coughs, again almost looking nervous. "I want you around. Townsville will be even more shitty if you leave… so stay. Here. With me."

He clears his throat and runs a hand through his midnight spikes. "Fuck that was so lame. There has to be an easier way to say that. What the fuck is wrong with me right?"

"I ask myself that question a lot actually." Buttercup hears herself respond, prompting a laugh out of him. She raised an eyebrow. "But seriously though, what brought this on? This is very… not like you… at all."

Butch turned his eyes skyward for a moment as he tried to formulate an answer to her question. "It's kinda weird, because I'm not completely sure. I feel like something's missing if you're not around… pretty weird, right?"

"Yeah, well, you _are_ pretty weird." Buttercup snorted as she nudged his shoulder.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes playfully. "I _guess_ I can stay for a little while longer then." He let out a barking laugh and reached out to tuck a loose strand of jet-black hair behind her ear. "Good. Because I had no intention of letting you leave anyways."

They laughed.

.

XxX

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _I'll be back to make you mine_

 _I'd be lost without you_

 _Coming back to make you mine_


End file.
